Fighting Chance
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: *PART 1/2* When JayCee gets the chance to be in a storyline and then the contract to be a WWE Diva, drama ensues. She only has one Chain Gang Solider and Champion by her side. Do they stand a Fighting Chance? John/OC
1. Once In A Lifetime & Fairytale

*****A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction of this sort EVER so please go a little easy on me.**

**Okay so this is all based on a dream I had before, and i decided to turn it into a story and see how far I can take it. Although my dream ended somewhere roughtly around what I have planned to be somewhat the fifth chapter (since i already wrote four lol) i plan on keeping it going.*****

"Fighting Chance" John/OC

**Chapter 1: Once In A Lifetime and Fairytale**

Jayson and JayCee walked into Madison Square Garden for Monday Night RAW. It was something the two had always done whenever RAW was in town. Being 21 years old and trying to be the positive influence to 15 year old Jayson, Jaycia Lourdes always loved to spend time with him. Jaycia was a full-time student at NYU studying law and minoring in music. As a kid, Jayson couldn't pronounce Jaycia's name and called her JayCee, which stuck with the two.

The brother and sister walked down to their front row seats; one thing that was a must for when going to RAW. Jayson sighed and shook his head at his sister who happened to have changed her shirt in a matter of less than 25 seconds.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Jayson asked his sister who was now donning a tied up John Cena Chain Gang jersey. JayCee smiled and laughed. "I mean come on; it's a Cena jersey-"

"Shut up will you?" JayCee jokingly replied. "Yeah, this happens to be the main one that I wanted for like... years. Besides I think I look cute. I figured if I look good, no need for a sign and I can catch John's attention from here." JayCee joked as she pushed a gelled curl from her face. Her straightened bangs fell a little under her eyebrows that were covered in eye shadow. Jayson scoffed.

"Still the point that its CENA! Why?" Jayson asked jokingly

"Fuckin' hater…" JayCee mumbled under her breath. Jayson gasped and hit JayCee in the head with the Triple H foam finger he purchased.

"Still my statement stands… its John Cena for Christ's sake" Jayson responded while pointing at JayCee with his ridiculously embarrassing foam finger.

JayCee giggled and adjusted the shirt more where it was showing her flat stomach and lower back tattoo. Her tight dark blue jeans matched the tank top she wore under the jersey and her black heeled boots; the boots were to make her look taller than the small 5'5 frame she stood. "Do you understand that I have been in love with John Felix Anthony Cena since around 2003? When he was wearing the chain and lock around his neck, his entrance was 'Word Life' and he wrestled in Mitchell and Ness throwbacks, which happen to be his favorites… I adored him" JayCee explained while having a small gleam in her eye.

John Cena meant more to her than anyone could understand. Jaycia and Jayson were raised by their aunt and uncle; their mom passed away in a car crash when Jayson was just only five months old and JayCee was almost six years old. It was hard adjusting to her aunt and uncle, but they survived and became closer than anyone would imagine. Whenever wrestling would come on, they all would sit around the television and root for their favorite wrestler.

Jayson idolized Triple H for as long as he could speak; as for JayCee, it was more along the line of whoever she thought was cute. She jumped from Shane McMahon, to Christian, to Matt Hardy, to Jeff Hardy and then didn't like anyone else. Her aunt's favorite wrestler was John Cena, and after her aunt died from heart failure, she thought she'd hold on the John Cena love for her aunt. Little did she expect that the guy she teased for trying to rap, would be the one to steal her heart every week.

"I don't think I ever said thank you for taking me tonight... as well as in your house. Things haven't been the same since Auntie Jessica died and... Uncle Mike hasn't been the same since you left. It was like a war zone" Jayson said to his sister.

"I can't say I don't understand where he is coming from; but you and I are all we've got. So you moving in with me was nothing but bound to happen" JayCee said to her brother.

"Thank you sis... I really mean it all" Jayson responded pulling JayCee close to him.

"You're just saying that because you didn't have to pay a goddamn thing for these tickets" JayCee joked. "You're such a freeloader. A fuckin' 15 year old freeloader is what you are…"

"It's a hard job. Not getting up to do dishes until you yell at me? That's a hard task. I'd like to think it's a craft…" Jayson replied.

"Craft my ass…" JayCee mumbled.

Jayson sat down in his seat and gasped in shock. JayCee, too busy fixing her belt didn't notice. Jayson stood up and hit JayCee in the arm. "Um… look up… now" Jayson said somewhat excitedly.

JayCee huffed "This better be good dork..." she replied until she looked into the eyes of someone she didn't expect.

His frame and the way he stood spoke elegance. His posture was flawless and his smile was enticing. As he stared at JayCee and her back at him she swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening. When she was 13, maybe this would have been the perfect scenario and fairytale; however at 21, it was like meeting a boss. He chuckled and ran his hand behind his neck before exhaling. He extened his hand and opened his mouth to mumble 10 words of perfection.

"Hello. I'm Vice President of World Wrestling Entertainment, Shane McMahon"

JayCee shook her head and smiled. She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly, hoping not to show her obvious old flame for him growing once again. Then she placed in her head how much things had changed since she was 13 and giggled. "I'm Jaycia, but everyone calls me JayCee. This is my brother Jayson" she stated nudging her stone brother. He smiled and nodded like a starstruck kid; come to think of it, that's what he kind of was. "So Mr. McMahon, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shane chuckled and looked down at the ground. "Please, call me Shane, or even Shane-O, just... not Mr. McMahon..." he replied while still slightly chuckling."I came here to ask for your permission to have you be a key player tonight. I would like to have a new face of RAW and walking by, you seemed to be the perfect fit. That is of course if you don't mind..." he stated.

JayCee bit her lip and sighed. "Exactly what did you have in mind Shane?" she responded willingly.

Shane's lips began to curl into a smile; the same one that captivated JayCee when she was younger. He scoffed and looked at the ground. "How would you like to fight a WWE Diva? The basic storyline is you are a fan, she is a diva. She goes too far with you, you fight back. It seems like such a boring storyline, but I promise, it'll be worth it" Shane added.

JayCee sat back and thought the whole thing through. She never had formal training, however she did take wrestling classes when she was 15, hoping to take Lita's place with the Hardy Boyz. "Aren't you even worried about me? What if my way of fighting isn't the WWE way? I have very little training-"

"You have training?" Shane interrupted. JayCee nodded and Shane's smile grew wider, if it were even possible. "This is even better. I hope you are a New York native..." he asked

"Born and raised" JayCee replied. JayCee giggled and looked Shane in the eyes. "And you're sure I'm the one?" further showing she would allow Shane to use her as a test dummy for his storyline idea.

Shane nodded "I promise you will be fine. Trust me, you're storyline will be effective tonight. You will know who you are up against soon as she comes to you. Hopefully... if I'm guessing right, she won't have a problem finding you..." Shane said grabbing JayCee's hand once again.

JayCee smiled and tried to decode what Shane had meant. Instead she looked at her brother, who was looking at her in shock and awe. How his sister could be offered something like this was beyond his belief. He wasn't going to ask, but he damn sure was going to enjoy the show.


	2. The Storyline and the Match

**Chapter 2: The Storyline and the Match**

Pyrotechnics went off in the arena, signaling that the show was beginning. JayCee and Jayson stood up and cheered. Although they had been doing this routine since Jayson was roughly around 13, they never grew old of it. The camera whirled past the duo, causing them to scream into the camera. The crowd went wild as the brother and sister waited to see who was coming out first.

"I bet you it'll be Triple H. Remember him and Randy Orton aren't so great since he RKO'ed and kissed Hunter's wife..." Jayson said to his sister while picking up his foam finger that had Triple H's logo on it. JayCee laughed.

"I'm hoping its Shawn Michaels. Besides... I feel like dancing to his theme music..." JayCee joked

The two laughed and held their breath with the crowd. The two looked up at the titantron to see one familiar face and one song play.

"Oh my god.... JOHN CENA!!" JayCee screamed jumping up and down. With a mixture of cheers and boos, JayCee cheered as loud as she could; she was hoping that for some odd chance, John would hear her and know she was on his side.

The energetic champ emerged from behind the curtains and JayCee's heart jumped and skipped numerous beats. She squealed and Jayson laughed at her. He hadn't seen her this way since she saw Jeff Hardy on the screen and she was 16 years old. He wasn t so sure what was the big deal about him, but then again this was her sister, she didn't have that much great judgment.

_"You're time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise boy, I'm shining now  
You can't see me, my time is now"_

JayCee smiled and bit her lip. This was too surreal. Although she encountered John being in front row before, this was different. She felt beautiful and she hoped he could see it too. This time he wasn t being thrown into the barricade; this time he d be walking past it.

_"I live this  
Its automatic I win this -  
Oh you hear those horns, you finished  
A soldier,  
And I stay under you fightin'  
Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps  
Like I'm thunder and lightning"_

John's energy was through the roof tonight. He was living off the crowd. Regardless of boos or cheers, they were there more or less for him. With Backlash not too far away and his title on the line, who knew exactly what was in store, but tonight he was performing for New York City.

_"I'm slaughterin' stale competition,  
I got the whole block wishin'  
They could run with my division  
But they gone fishin' -  
- With no bait,  
Kid your boy hold weight"_

John had come around to where JayCee and Jayson were standing and held a brief eye contact with JayCee. Of course, JayCee being the flirt she was, she bit her bottom lip and lifted her eyebrows; hoping she caught his attention. John slid into the ring and stood at the top of each turnbuckle. JayCee cheered and Jayson just laughed

_"You ll never catch me in the next man's sweater  
If they hate, let 'em hate,  
I drop ya whole clan  
Lay yo' ass DOWN for the three second TAN"_

John signaled for the microphone. He began to open his mouth until he heard chants of his name fill the arena. He smiled ear to ear and cleared his throat.

"So...apparently, I have this match.... Last man standing" John replied. He sighed "I think its an unfair fight. The name of the match is Last Man Standing and my opponent is Edge?" John stated. Just the mention of Edge's name cause a whole wave of boos. "I mean come on. Its Last Man Standing not Last Man or **BOY** standing. Its not Last Germ Standing- hell it isn t Last Walking **STD** Standing. Its Last **MAN** Standing"

The crowd grew wild and JayCee screamed. Jayson shushed JayCee and she stuck her tongue out at Jayson. John smiled and looked into the camera with the most serious face. "This means Edge if you even **_THINK_** that you can take this title you ve got to become a man first..."

As soon as John muttered that sentence, Edge s music played. JayCee rolled her eyes and Jayson sighed. "I just lost my appetite. I m done..." Jayson replied.

JayCee laughed and watched as he came down with the newest drafted diva, WWE Diva champion Maryse by his side. As the two made it down to the ring, Edge ran as fast he could, fighting John Cena down to the ground. Maryse cheered Edge on as Cena fought back and JayCee screamed in happiness for John. As Edge prepared to spear John further into a corner, JayCee began to yell being that John was closest to her corner.

"John, watch out! Edge is going to spear you!" JayCee yelled, causing Maryse to turn her blonde locks and blue eyes in JayCee s direction. She walked over to JayCee, Diva title in hand.

"Hey watch it Cena fan... Edge is just showing Cena how to be a man" Maryse said to JayCee.

JayCee smirked "Oh so who s teaching you to be a woman?" she retorted.

Maryse smiled and turned away. She inhaled and pushed JayCee causing her to stumble a little. John and Edge had now ended up outside the ring and close to the girls. John looked up and watched as Maryse push the fan, who he then realized was wearing his old jersey. JayCee chuckled.

"You should be mad you did that..." JayCee said to Maryse before cocking back and slapping her with all her force, causing Maryse to stumble backward. John had knocked Edge back toward Maryse who was holding her face and starting to charge toward JayCee. JayCee had prepared to fight, her hands in fists. As Maryse approached, a figure blocked the way and stood in front of JayCee. Maryse and Edge began to walk up the ramp and John helped JayCee over the barricade.

"You okay?" John asked JayCee. "You seem like a tough one..." John flashed his ever so popular and dazzling smile. His dimples coming out of his face, making JayCee feel weak in the knees.

JayCee nodded while focusing her gaze back on the Diva's champ. "Yeah I've never been better. Just want to rip the blonde hair from her fuckin' little air head..." she replied while starting to walk toward Maryse, but John grabbed her waist.

"Whoa, hold on there fighter. Calm down. You want her you'll get her." John responded as looked JayCee in the eyes and winked. He helped JayCee into the ring where the microphone was. John picked up the microphone and looked at Edge. "Hey Edge why not raise the stakes tonight? You and the skank next to you Maryse, against myself and the person who can't wait to get her hands on Maryse..." John said pointing to JayCee who was breathing heavy. Her eyes then tuned into John s as the crowd went wild at the suggestion of her fighting.

"Sorry partner but I never caught your name..." John said passing JayCee the microphone. JayCee smiled at John and sighed.

"My name is JayCee..." she replied. ..."and I'd **LOVE** to be your partner tonight" The crowd went crazy as she then looked back at Maryse. Maryse yelled and threatened from a far all while holding her face, still feeling the impact of JayCee s slap. Edge held the back of his head and taunted Cena. JayCee walked over and stood on the ropes with microphone in hand. "Oh yeah Maryse... in the words of my partner ... you know **THE CHAMP**..."JayCee stated into the microphone. John stood behind JayCee and held up his title, causing the crowd to cheer. "...if you want some...sweetie come...get...some" JayCee finished causing Cena s music to cue.

John Cena, Edge, JayCee and Maryse went back and forth with threats and taunts as Edge and Maryse backed away up the ramp. John grabbed JayCee's hand and held it up, as if she were the victorious winner in the match. So the match was made, and JayCee was getting her shot alongside the one guy who she secretly, yet according to the jersey she was wearing, not-so secret anymore, adored.


	3. Make You or Break You, Kid

***_*A/N: Okay so apparently I'm giving these chapters to my readers for free lol. I would LOVE to see some reviews of this story, so that way I know exactly how well I am going for my first Fan Fiction. **

**I'm a little worried about my writing; I was told before that I suck lol. I'M KIDDING!!!!, although I would like to see some reviews. The next chapter (meaning chapter 4) is one of my faves so review and get chapter 4 *_*  
**

**Chapter 3: Make You or Break You, Kid**

_**JayCee POV:**_

Ever have one of those dreams that you wished would happen? Well I had this reoccurring dream. I dreamt that I would fight alongside John Cena on Monday Night RAW and we were victorious. I had beaten down the competition and I had gotten then pin. He'd hold my hand up as his music played and he'd show me off like a prized trophy. Just as he would turn me around to give me a huge hug and say how much he was proud of me, I'd wake up and curse my alarm clock for once again as I liked to say, cock-block a dream.

However I was wide awake right now, no sugar in my system and definitely happening.

I really was about to fight alongside John Cena tonight.

We walked up the ramp and John sighed. For him, this was a routine; it was familiar, hell it was home. On the other hand for a fan like me, this was Holy Grail. This was foreign territory and too surreal. I let my eyes wander around the backstage area, catching each small detail one second at a time and then colors hit my eyes. I held in gasps of excitement, but felt those infamous butterflies once again. I hadn't felt them since the last time I saw and liked him. I was 16 and he was none other than Jeff Hardy.

"Hey, you handled Maryse pretty well out there. Nice job..." Jeff stated to me with his gorgeous smile. Damn those butterflies.

"Thanks. I can t wait to get my hands on her, especially where it counts in the ring..." I said not only loving how tough I sounded, but loving the sentence in general. It was hard to try and keep the composure I was maintaining. Jeff directly in eye line, and John to my left side; there was no way I was going to live down this moment. That was when I realized I should introduce myself. "I'm Jaycia by the way..." I started while extending my hand "...but everyone calls me JayCee/"

Jeff smiled once again and nodded before grabbing my hand. For a high-flying, risk taking wrestler, his hands were gentle and warm. "I'm Jeff, nice to meet you. John is lucky to have you as a partner" he informed and I wanted to just die. I felt a small rush of hotness come to my cheeks; then the sound of a throat clearing caught my attention as well as John and Jeff's

"Well I guess we see that it all worked out perfectly. Nice to see you've started meeting other superstars as well as your partner. I guess you should start preparing for your match" Shane had said. It was like a bad scene from 'Ghosts of Girlfriends Past' ; except at this moment in time with Shane, Jeff and John it was 'Ghosts of WWE Naughty Fantasies Past...and Present'

I nodded and smiled genuinely. "I guess I should. Thanks for the opportunity Shane, I ll try my hardest to not let you down... or anyone for that matter" I drifted off saying as reality hit.

HOLY CRAP I HAVE TO FIGHT IN A MATCH TONIGHT!!!

I felt John's body heat and his arm rest on my shoulder. He smelled fresh from the shower clean, with a hint of Polo Sport. I curse my first love for making me remember that scent, but I thank John Cena for wearing it. I slowly looked up from the floor I was staring at and heard him begin to speak." Hey, you ll be okay fighter..." John started. Already I was enjoying his name for me, fighter. "...just keep in mind how much you want to get your hands around Maryse's little throat and you ll be fine" he said pulling me a little closer. I looked up at John and he was smiling. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, which were amazing, and his dimples. Those same dimples that made me giggle whenever I saw them. I felt a shiver down my spine and those butterflies were loose once again. I couldn't ruin this now, especially when I have a match to prepare for. I smiled and broke my gaze with John, of course after mentally kicking the shit out of myself for doing so.

Shane smiled at me and went back to his business by handing me papers. I instantly thought holy crap is this my contract? I always knew WWE always was looking for new talent and could draw up papers quicker than ever, but Jesus Christ, they work quickly.

"What is this Shane?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound so damn dumb.

"It is what you should memorize right now. You will be doing a small promo in the next half hour. It s a conversation between you and John. Of course you get interrupted and semi-assaulted by Maryse..." Shane responded. I opened the papers and there were my lines under fan/new diva I shook my head, feeling the words of doubt crawl up my throat like nasty vomit. Sensing it would happen, Shane spoke again. "You ll do fine, you ll be great. Besides you've got a pro with you..." Shane finished while pointing at John.

I fought that instinct to look back into those dimples and those eyes I dreamt about on many occasions. I didn't want to. I COULDN'T; of course in simple fashion of being me, I did it anyway. John had smiled once more and I smiled back, knowing that I was looking in the face of a wrestling God and a sexy devil.

"Yeah you've got me here relax a little..." John said to me. My heart ran its own race. It was faster than I could ever imagine it to go. His smell clouded my mind and my mouth watered from his smell. I felt like a vampire...I felt like a slut... I felt like this was what I had dreamt, and oh boy did I want to carry out the next scene. I nodded and broke the gaze once again. What do I say?

"I should get to work on these lines then. Is there anywhere that I can go to learn them?" I asked Shane, hoping that I can make my heart slow down as long as I wasn'tt looking at John. "I don't want to stumble over them..."

Shane nodded in complete understanding. I was beginning to love Shane. "Of course follow me. You can use my office for now. All I ask is that you keep track of the time. At 9:40 you leave my office and head toward John s locker room. You can't miss it, you make a right go down and his name is on the room door. You go inside and you ll do the promo at 9:45" Shane broke down for me.

Damn this is going to be more structured than school. It s worse than planning school events with all this timing. Shane grabbed my hand and led the way. As I walked the hall, John Cena-less of course, faces of WWE staff and stars were watching me. I felt like a fish in a bowl and everyone wanted to watch my every move. I loved and hated it. Everyone stared at me as if I was some sort of fresh meat; and unfortunately in some sick, twisted and correct way I was. Some faces seemed welcoming and others weren't. I panicked and swallowed hard. This was worse than high school; this was World Wrestling Entertainment.

All I could think was _'how the fuck am I going to handle this?'_ and _'what the fuck did I put my ass into?'_ And then I thought of Jayson, stuck watching the show while I was inside. I m sure he didn't mind, hell it was free; but I had to be strong for him. I could finally pay for him to go to college and live life. I swallowed hard and decided that I was going to do this for Jayson... and me of course.

Shane opened the door and I sighed and sat on his mahogany colored leather couch and silently laughed at the Ron Burgundy loving freak John Cena in my head. I shook him out of my thoughts and looked down at the paper. I started reading the lines to myself and then out loud. I sighed when I felt I wasn't doing it right and placed my head in my hands. "Let s get through this Jay..." was all I could whisper.

Playing in my head in surround sound was myself saying _'This moment could make you or break you, kid'_

Screw you brain. If I didn't need you to function, you d be gone right now. I d take my brain on a fight; it d be a pier sixer...

_**DAMN THAT JOHN CENA!!! GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!!!**_

****REVIEW PPL!!!!*_***_**  
**_


	4. Who Says 'Word Life' Anymore?

***_* A/N**: **Thanks to johncenawifey1 for the review, and because you asked for it, you're getting it!!**

**I just like the whole conversation between JayCee and John. Its kind of funny.*_*  
**

**Chapter 4: Who Says Word Life Anymore?**

****PROMO****

**JayCee was sitting in John's locker room at the edge of a bench with her iPod blasting _'If It All Ended Tomorrow'_ in her ears. John walked in, looking at his nervous partner who was zoned out into her music. He managed to chuckle and pulled an ear bud from her ear.**

**"Hey you okay?" John asked**

**JayCee sighed "I'm a little nervous. I'm fighting on live television against an experienced Diva..." John smiled as he thought of a comeback and opened his mouth, but JayCee stopped him from even muttering his next sentence. She raised her hand, halting his speech and thoughts. "...don't even go there John. I'm trying to be serious."**

**John chuckled once more and sighed. "Listen, unlike any other fan, you fought back. You can handle yourself out there. You seem like you hit pretty hard. Just relax okay?" John said resting his hands on JayCee's shoulders. JayCee nodded and exhaled. "You should change into some fight gear and start getting ready."**

**JayCee giggled "Yeah because when I left my home today I thought _'I might get into a Diva's face and might get chosen to fight in an actual match, let me carry some fight gear.'_ I don't have any. All I need are sneakers...which my brother has outside in the crowd..." JayCee replied.**

**The sound of a door opening caused JayCee and John to look up. Maryse came into the frame and mockingly giggled. "Aww look, John Cena trying to be the perfect role model and be nice to his fan. How cute. Too bad this fan won't see John for a while after I'm done with her" Maryse stated.**

**JayCee scoffed "I don't know if you have a death wish or something, but I think you might have some screws loose in your head. Obviously, that smack you took from me messed you up a little more to mouth off to me..." JayCee started while getting into Maryse s face. "I don't think you have what it takes to beat me... Just like Edge doesn't have it to beat John...you'll just be another victim... better yet...my first victim"**

**Maryse exhaled hard "I have this title for a reason...watch your back..." she said before slapping JayCee almost as hard as JayCee slapped Maryse earlier. "...karma is a bitch" Maryse finished before laughing and walking out of the locker room.**

**John helped JayCee and looked at her now red cheek. "Hey, whoa fighter you okay?" John asked. JayCee's face became serious as death and looked in the direction of the door.**

**"This fight... just got a whole lot more personal" JayCee said before moving her hand. She looked up at John and smiled an evil smile. "She messed with the wrong...fan"**

**JayCee walked away and John smiled. "That is definitely a fighter..." he said to himself.**

**************************************************************************************  
**

_**JayCee s POV:**_

**AND CUT!** the camera man said.

Damn that smack hurt like hell. Ugh. I looked at myself in the mirror and moved my jaw back and forth. Maryse was going down; I don't care if it is a scripted fight, she s going down.

I heard two different sets of foot steps behind me. I turned to see Maryse standing there. Her facial expression was different than before. She seemed worried almost, nothing like the bitch she revealed no more than two minutes ago.

"Oh God, did I hit too hard? I ALWAYS do that. I'm so sorry..." she said walking up to me. I smiled and scoffed. Damn this scripted shit; I'll never know the difference between people.

"Trust me, I'm from New York. We fight all the time. You just caught an angle where it really hurt. I'll be fine before the match. Of course I'll just act like I'm still feeling the tingle..." I joked with Maryse. She laughed this laugh that was infectious. I had no choice but to laugh myself. I heard a throat clear and looked up to see John in all his sexy glory in the door way.

"Are you trying to take out my partner before the match? Typical Maryse bullshit" John joked. He smiled and looked back at me. "Do you mind if I talk to my partner? We have to go over the match..." John told Maryse. She nodded and mumbled about seeing me in the ring and later tonight. I nodded and watched her leave. It was then I finally looked at John.

His signature Hustle Loyalty Respect trucker hat slightly tilted to his right with the matching Hustle Loyalty Respect shirt to match. His Ecko jean shorts and blue and white Nikes made him who I fell for. I sighed.

"You okay?" John asked, once again.

"That's not in the script. You don't have to keep asking..." I joked. John laughed and smiled

"Sorry. I just want to make sure my partner is okay. Do you need anything? Ice? Sneakers? Privacy?" John asked.

Shaking my head no, I giggled. "Thanks, but no thanks. Shane caught up with me before I came in here and got me a pair of sneakers to wrestle in. Ice is so not necessary. I'll just end up eating it. And besides I have to get along with my partner right?" I asked a matter-of-a-factly.

John nodded. "You are smart for an 18 year old..." I gasped as my jaw dropped. I threw my towel at John and laughed. "What? You are 18 right?"

"No..." escaped from lips in a giggled while I spun to face John. "I m 21 years old. I just don't look my age. I'll show you state ID, passport anything with my birthday to prove it"

John laughed "I believe you, I believe you. So JayCee, what is your real name?" he asked playing with the towel I threw at him.

"My real name is Jaycia. Jaycia Lourdes. NO I am not Mexican or Dominican. I'm Puerto Rican and Cuban.." I informed. I hated being called Dominican. John nodded his head.

"And why exactly did Shane choose you?" John asked while sitting down next to my iPod. "No offense though..."

I lifted my hands "None taken. If I knew, I'd tell you, but apparently I don't. All I know is he approached me and I accepted. He never told me I'd be your partner though; he just said I'd fight a Diva. I mean I have some training. It isn't OVW, but it s something..." I continued to say. John just nodded and held my purple iPod in his hands. I know I was just meeting him, but I hated this silence shit.

"So was it scripted to listen to my song?" John asked chuckling. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and laughed.

"No, it wasn't you ass. Shane said listen to something that might get me rowdy for a fight. I just turned on my iPod and it seemed to fit to listen to you" I admitted. I didn't understand why I fully explained, but I did.

"You can admit it; you think I'm cool and the best rapper out there since Eminem..." John joked. "Say it. You hear all the gangsters quoting me because I'm ill..."

"Oh yeah, cause all the gangsters in New York City that are strapped with guns and shit walk up to each other and say 'Word Life'" I joked. John's jaw dropped and we laughed. I felt safe for that moment. How the hell is this happening? John and I laughed some more before he spoke.

"Don t judge okay? 'Word Life' was cool back when I was saying it" John stated.

I held my laugh, but it made me snort a little. "Wait what? No. John seriously...who says 'Word Life' anymore?"

John pushed me gently and stood up. "I don t have to take this shit from you anymore. I m going to start getting ready for out match..."

I laughed and stood up. I decided to do the same. This was going to be fun

Word Life.....

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_***


	5. All It Takes Is An FU and Jayson

***_* A/N: THANKS SO MUCH for the great reviews and welcome to those who have either just opened up this story. I'd like to say that I only own the idea of the story and all the OC's.  
As much as I WISH I could own John Cena, I can't and I don't. He belongs to his family as well as the WWE.**

**Review everyone!!!*_***

**Chapter 5: All It Takes Is A FU and Jayson**

_**During the match**_

"_I've got to say Jerry; John Cena has really lucked out on having Maryse mess with the wrong yet RIGHT fan. She's holding her own in this match and really serving it up to Maryse the WWE Diva's champ" Michael Cole commentated._

_Jerry 'The King' Lawyler laughed "I love when Maryse and JayCee get into the ring. Maryse is a Diva who really knows how to take control in the ring, but JayCee is the female version of John, except really hot."_

_Michael chuckled "That is true King. John seems to be holding momentum in this match up as he's waiting for Edge to stand up. Edge, a member of the SmackDown roster came earlier today with newly drafted Diva's champ, Maryse, where he attacked John Cena. Maryse attacked the fan in John Cena's corner, JayCee who has been holding her own." Michael responded. The crowd grew wild as John lifted Edge up, preparing Edge to fall victim to the FU, John's finisher._

"_Oh no, John's got the FU ready, but Edge is fighting to drop. Wait… what is Maryse doing getting in the ring?" King asked. JayCee climbed into the ring and speared Maryse to the ground, causing Cena to drop Edge. Edge hit Cena, only for Cena to counter and lock the FU back in place. JayCee at that point lifted Maryse up to execute the FU on Maryse herself._

"_Would you look at this King? JayCee has Maryse geared up for the FU herself! Can this happen? Will it happen?" Michael exclaimed._

_Both John and JayCee dropped Edge and Maryse into the FU hard into the mat. John and JayCee pinned both of their opponents and smiled at each other. The referee slid down between the team._

_1….2….3…_

_The bell rings the match is over and John Cena's music plays. "I can't believe it. John Cena and his partner JayCee won!" King announced. Lillian Garcia announced that John Cena and JayCee had won as the referee lifted both of their arms up to show the victors. John smiled and lifted Jaycee's arm himself, showing he was proud of his partner. This was a moment she never wanted to end._

"_I never expected this to happen, Jerry. A brand new rookie, straight from RAW audience. JayCee has defeated WWE Diva champ Maryse. John Cena victorious over his opponent at Backlash, Edge. King, this has DEFINIETLY fixed the playing field for his match." Michael commented._

"_You know Michael I'm still shocked that JayCee executed an FU. That's John's patented finisher and she put Maryse in one. That is epic. I can sense and smell a rematch coming. There might even be a title shot coming!" Jerry exclaimed _

"_King, I've got to say that today was a hell of a day. I don't think we are going to see the last bit of JayCee, this tag team or this rivalry…" Michael Cole stated._

"_I hope not Michael because this team has the greatest chemistry I've seen in a while. And that girl can definitely go places. I see gold around her waist soon…" King said before RAW went off the air, showing John and JayCee hugging in the ring._

_**JayCee's POV:**_

I never thought within a million years, that I'd be the one to stand next to John Cena in a ring, and be victorious. Yes, I just ruined my John Cena jersey, but it was worth it. I kicked serious ass and John was right next to me to experience it. I couldn't believe this was happening.

As the show went off the air, and crowd was still wild, I ran over to my brother who was in shock and awe that he just watched his sister fight. "What's up dork?" I asked more than hyper and out of breath.

"Dude, did you just see yourself? You just fought an **AMAZING** match, you **BEAT** a Diva **AND** you won by doing the **FU** at the same time John did. That match was amazing!" is all Jayson could say. He chuckled and laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Oh man… if Aunt Jessie were here she'd kill you for being so close to John…" he said minorly laughing.

"Yeah. I guess this match was for her…" I replied. I squealed as I thought back at what just happened. "Did I really look awesome fighting out there? Don't you dare say I didn't because I'm fighting in a Cena jersey…" I said before Jayson could even try and hate on me.

"Speaking of… turn around sis…" Jayson said before sitting back down. I turned to see John standing there. Small sweat beads rolled down his forehead and chest and inside I really decided that a cold shower was necessary. As well as a very secretive yet effective curse out session in my head that usually started when he took off his shirt and I was mid-naughty thought of him. The cursing usually started with 'You know what…_FUCK YOU CENA_!'

"Now… where do you get off using my goddamn finisher?" John joked. He pulled me close. At first I wanted to cringe; after all he was still sweaty. Everything changed once I was near him; as I inhaled, not once did John smell of sweat or musk, but still had his scent of soap and Polo Sport. I melted for the moment, but came back when he let go. "You… wow. You were amazing out there"

"Thanks. I kind of went with the whole anger I was supposed to have and kept it going from there. Besides, I didn't want to lose the fight with you" I had responded. Jayson cleared his throat and I giggled. "John, I want you to meet the most important guy in my life, Jayson; Jayson, meet John Cena" I introduced the two. Jayson smiled and John smiled back. I decided not to look at John smile, because I was already up to the part of the curse out in my head where I called him a 'dirty boy who I'd like to personally clean'

"So, you're her little brother huh? She's been calling you all kinds of mistakes and bastards since she came backstage" John joked. Jayson sensed the joke and went along.

"Sounds like the loser to call me that. Jay, are you going home or am I taking the subway home alone?" Jayson asked. Before I could answer Jayson hit his head and spoke "Actually, I think JayCee you should go home. You have a lot to deal with tomorrow. More than likely because of your win, I think your contract will more than likely be done. Then you have to start training and all that stupid crap…" Jayson replied

"But your sister just won her first official yet unofficial match in the WWE. I think she should celebrate and get to know the people in her roster. It'd be great for her. She knows how to wake up and handle business…" John defended for me.

Once again, before I could answer, Jayson answered for me "But she can't go see Shane all… tired. That would make her look not serious about being here…"

This time I was going to get a word in. Of course John, acting concerned for me, he spoke. "She's a college student, she'll be fine-"

"Okay can I say what I want to do tonight?" I yelled before any of the two could say anything. "Damn… I can't say SHIT around you two" I responded.

"Is that what you had to say?" John asked chuckling.

"No… dork. I was going to say Jayson go ahead home. I'm going to go out with the roster to party and celebrate my win with John…" I started. I saw Jayson open his mouth, but cut him off before he could say anything. "…BUT I will leave at a reasonable time. Happy? You guys argue like you're my dad."

Jayson and John laughed and John pulled me close once again. My jersey now had a small rip and was covered in John's sweat. I didn't mind, it was John's sweat. "So, where shall we go?" I asked.

"I usually hit the bar at the hotel we're staying at for the night." John stated while nodding. I laughed and pushed my hair from my face.

"Jack Daniels and a bed… sounds like a damn good time." I joked. John laughed and pulled me closer. His scent trailed to me and took me to a whole different level of desire. I closed my eyes and drifted to a place where his scent stayed on my skin like clothing; a place where no one could disturb my thoughts of me and him. I opened my eyes slowly, realizing John was watching my every move. He looked at me and smiled while chuckling "Hey, sleepy much?" John asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Maybe I should head home. I'm sure you don't want me cramping your style with the ladies at the bar anyway" I joked with John. I really didn't notice how exhausted I was until my eyes got heavy. I yawned and stretched my back, and winced in a small amount of pain. "Oh yeah, that'll fuckin' be sore in the morning…"

Jayson watched back and forth between John and me and smiled. "You know, maybe Jay… maybe you SHOULD hang out tonight. I'm sure the hotel is closer to the arena than our place. You can get more sleep and have fun at the same time. I'm sure John and you will have fun and bond as a team. He should know his fellow co-worker" Jayson responded smugly, like it was a part of his master plan.

Of course at this point, I could be imagining things, because my eyes were closing once again. I felt myself lean into his gorgeous pectoral muscles as if they were pillows. A sharp pain caught my lower back, making me wince and move in John's massive arms. John lightly chuckled and watched me rub my eyes and waited for me to speak. "What happened? I'm sorry; John's chest is like a goddamn pillow. What did you say Jayson?"

John spoke "He said you should come with me to the hotel." I looked at him with a smirk that showed I didn't believe him. His face looked at me with fake pain. "What? You think I'd lie to you?"

"I did tell him to take you with him. I'm sorry but sis it makes more sense to go the hotel than to come back home. You'd have to come back here to meet with Shane anyway. I'm sure John would have no problem driving your 350Z home-"Jayson said before I sighed and John snapped his neck.

"Do you mean a Nissan 350Z?" John asked a little more than happily.

"Thanks Captain Asshole for telling a man, who loves cars, that I have a fuckin' fast ride. You… are amazing you little dipshit" I said, showing Jayson he should have kept his mouth shut.

"You're welcome. I'm sure he would have found out anyway." Jayson retorted. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to John.

John eyed me and held me close with puppy dog eyes. "Can I drive? You're tired anyway…"

Sighing and letting my guard down, knowing that I'd probably regret it later, because then he might take it as a weakness, I pulled the keys from my pocket. "One scratch on my car will equal one swift kick to either ass or nuts; whichever my foot decides to hit first. Got it?"

John winced, knowing it will happen. He crossed his heart, took my keys and started to walk up the ramp. Jayson laughed and looked back at me. "I'm a God, you'll thank me later. Call me?"

I laughed and pushed Jayson. John looked back and yelled to me. "Hey! Let's go. I hear your car calling to me."

"And I hear and feel my foot gearing up for that swift kick…" I replied back

Jayson sighed "WWE love, non-scripted. It's a beautiful thing. Especially when you developed it" he said to me.

Little prick….

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!! AND ADD TO FAVORITES!!! *_***


	6. Close Encounters Of the Hotel Kind

***_* A/N: Thanks everyone who has reviewed and also saved my story on update alerts.  
It means a lot to me that you have, which in terms boosts my ego and makes me think and churn out chapters faster than usual. I have come up with the next chapters and how everything will be between John and JayCee, so keep reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 6: Close Quarters of the Hotel Sheridan Kind**

_**John's POV:**_

Who knew that an idea that everyone had shot down, and I decided to take, would end up like this? Everyone on all three brands had decided to shoot down the idea of trying out a fan from the crowd as a new Diva; so when the offer came to me, of course I took the chance. I didn't expect Shane to choose someone like JayCee though.

Throughout most of the ride, she slept. She seemed tired, and quite frankly I didn't blame her. She had left her house, more than likely in the most excitement she's ever felt to see RAW, just to have Shane ask her to be a WWE Diva. Excitement must have taken her over, like a sugar rush. The car had come to a red light when I looked over. She was sleeping peacefully, her breathing light. It was the first time I had actually looked at her, beside the time I saw Maryse sticking to the script and bothering her.

She shuffled a little in her seat and sighed. I lightly laughed. I never understood how someone could sleep so peacefully in a car, which made me stare even more. I hadn't realized the light had turned green and a car behind me honked. I sighed and pushed down on the gas. I was tempted to flip him off, when I heard JayCee clear her throat and stretch.

"Did you zone out Cena?" JayCee asked. "Because if an angry driver comes at this car and scratches it or you get blood on it, I'll hurt you."

"Yeah I know; swift kick. I have it on my list of 'shit I don't want from female 'its right between 'herpes' and 'crabs'" I joked. JayCee giggled and sat up straight. Her curly hair had fallen back into place as she removed the hair tie from her hair that she put up for the fight. She adjusted her bangs and seat belt before looking out the window and sighing.

"Something wrong Jay?" I asked. JayCee turned and looked at me with her brown eyes.

"I'm just so damn tired and I don't understand. I was worrying about where am I going to sleep. I hope whatever hotel you're taking me to have some sort of vacancy." JayCee responded. I smiled. Instead of living off her win tonight, all she wanted was sleep.

"I'm not sure, but you can stay in my room if anything. I'll sleep on the floor; it has carpeting don't worry about it." I told her.

JayCee looked up at me and sighed. "I couldn't ask or want you to do that. Hey, how about we just find me another hotel close to the venue? I'd have a room and you'd be able to hit the bar and drink all the Jack Daniels your stomach can handle…" JayCee joked. I sarcastically laughed as I parked.

"Too bad that little speech didn't occur about five minutes ago. We're here. You're staying with me and that's final…" I said turning off the ignition to the car. We both got out of the car and I walked over to her side. "…shorty" I said patting her head. She smacked my hand and scoffed.

"Listen gigantor, it is not my fault that I am short, or that you are fuckin' tall" JayCee replied with a laugh. I chuckled and walked in with JayCee. Soon as we entered the hotel, I saw my best friend Randy Orton.

"Randy, you sexy fuckin' animal!" I yelled from the entrance. JayCee snickered and giggled at my comment, not realizing now close Randy and I are.

"John, you thug-a-licious bastard!" Randy yelled back, further making JayCee laugh. Randy and I laughed at our own stupidity and gave each other a manly hug. If you're confused on what a manly hug is… google it.

"Randy, meet the newest RAW Diva, my partner, JayCee; JayCee, this is my bastard friend Randy Orton" I said, introducing the two. JayCee flashed a smile and Randy smiled back while grabbing her hand.

"It's really nice to meet you Randy, I've always adored you…" JayCee replied sincerely. That was one thing I admired about her already; she had a genuine sincerity, even if Randy was an ass, she was nice.

Randy lifted her hand to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine when it comes to a new Diva; especially one of your stature and looks…" Randy stated trying to seduce JayCee. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed Randy.

"Okay stud muffin, enough of the slut business. Let's not hit on my partner today you whore…" I joked while putting my arm around JayCee's short frame. I didn't understand why I had done so, but I had to come to the aid of my partner. Randy chuckled and grinned.

"Funny John, real funny, you're a real fuckin' chuckle riot…" Randy retorted. He rolled his eyes and sighed "So what brings you to the hotel with John? I hope not him trying to seduce you…"

JayCee giggled "Nope. My original plan was to cock-block him at the bar, but since I'm too damn tired and John's chest is like a damn pillow, all I want is sleep. My brother and asshole here…" she said while poking my ribs "…dragged me this way to sleep at the hotel since its closer to the venue to meet Shane tomorrow morning" JayCee explained. Randy nodded in compliance. "Come to think of it, he almost got my car keyed by not paying attention to traffic lights, so maybe I will cock-block tonight…."

I laughed and placed my large hand over her small mouth, and then moved it away when I got her lip gloss on my palm. "Hey do you know if there are any free rooms?" I asked Randy

Randy looked at me with such sarcasm "Yeah because I'm a goddamn concierge and I know what rooms are empty John. I just came in. Ask… unless JayCee would like for me to take her there…?" Randy asked.

JayCee narrowed her eyes and sighed while placing her hands on her hips. "Aren't you married?" she asked, making me laugh a little. "Keep it in your pants, wrestling trunks or man panties Randy…" she joked.

"Oh great, they've paired you with a female John Cena. Don't tell me you drink Coors Light, Jack Daniels and chew tobacco too…" Randy joked. JayCee shook her head.

"As much fun as it is to see you shit on me on a regular basis Randy, I'm going to take JayCee upstairs for sleep, because she has to see a McMahon in the morning…" I replied "…and I have a date with the floor…"

JayCee, Randy and I said our goodbyes and said we would ride together to the next venue. I took JayCee upstairs to my room. JayCee sighed and winced in pain. "Oh man… my lower back hurts like hell" she replied.

"Well I know I have like, freakishly huge hands, but I could offer my services in massage therapy" I asked nicely. JayCee turned around and looked at me.

"Is that one of the lines you collect to try and get dates? Or is it in the arsenal of 'I'm trying to get laid' lines?" JayCee joked.

I laughed sarcastically. "I hate you. No it isn't part of any of those arsenals, I'm being honest. I can do that for you if you'd like…"

JayCee bit on her lip and nodded. "Okay. I'll give you a shot, but if I can't feel my fuckin' back after this… and it wasn't because of great sex, I'll be highly pissed at you in the morning."

I chuckled and walked her toward the bed. She stretched and untied the jersey she was wearing. The blue tank top she wore hugged her top half of her body nicely. She turned to me, mid thought and spoke. "Um… do you have anything for me to sleep in for the night?" she asked.

"I assumed you were going to sleep in the jersey, but I can lend you one of my shirts, it'll be a fuckin' dress on you, but hey… think of it like you starting a trend…" I said while pulling a shirt out of my bag. I handed her my white 'Chain Gang' shirt and watched her walk into the bathroom.

Slowly I removed my shirt; my shoulder was killing me. I sighed and thought about tonight and how much things had changed for JayCee in less than 12 hours. As I rubbed my eyes, I heard the door open and saw her walk in with my shirt. I'm a simple guy, and to me a chick in my shirt is sexy. This was one of those sexy moments. I shook my head, removing thoughts of my new partner and sighed. "Hey, you ready for a mind-blowing, skin tingling, out of this fuckin' world massage?" I asked.

JayCee chuckled and sighed. "Fair warning if you start, I might fall asleep. So how about you save that for when I fight Beth Phoenix or something. Instead, let's just get some sleep…" JayCee replied mid-yawn. I smiled.

"That's fine by me fighter; hand me a pillow will you?" I asked. JayCee handed me a pillow and the extra blanket. I made my small make-shift bed and sighed. As I turned to speak to JayCee, I noticed she was already asleep. I smiled and cut the light. "Night Jay…" I said to a sleep JayCee and laid in my bed; well i guess correct terms would be the floor. I sighed and closed my eyes when I felt a person over me.

"Night John…" JayCee said while giving me another blanket and a light kiss on the cheek. "…and thanks for actually believing in me tonight. It's been a while since someone did…"

I smiled "It's no problem fighter. I'm going to believe in you as long as you need me to. Now go sleep… shit you wanted to now go…" I joked. JayCee laughed and threw a pillow at my head.

"Shut up dork… night…" she said.

"Night…" I replied. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, thinking of how JayCee was all day. This was going to be a weird friendship…

I can tell this is going to be something great…

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!! *_***


	7. Contracts, Breakfast and Road Trips

**Chapter 7: Contracts, Breakfast and Road Trips**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

"It was great doing business with you Jaycia. On behalf of World Wrestling Entertainment, welcome to RAW" Stephanie McMahon told me as she watched me sign my official contract with the WWE. I bit my lip to contain my squeal of joy and extended my hand. Stephanie shook my hand and I smiled.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity. I really hope to make you proud as a new Diva in the WWE" I stated. Stephanie smiled her million dollar smile and put me to ease.

"I think you will be a great fit to the company. I don't want to hold you up any longer. You have to start heading to the house show location. I hope you have established a ride…?" Stephanie asked me. I nodded quickly.

"I was going to drive my car, but I decided to leave it with one of my best friends. Instead I'm riding with John, Randy and if I'm not mistaken it might be another Diva, I don't know details. They keep me out of the loop…" I joked. Stephanie giggled and walked me to the door. I walked out feeling like I was on cloud nine. I was now officially a part of the roster and a wrestler. I had a feeling my life was going to change for the better.

I walked outside of the venue, and saw John and Randy posted against Randy's Hummer. Randy hit John as he looked up. He hadn't seen when I left; instead all he saw was a letter. I was dressed in a button up white shirt and dark blue jeans. I had my hair the same way and the boots I wore on Monday. "Are you sure you don't want to at least TRY a married man?" Randy joked.

"I don't know what do you have to offer? I mean other than the attempts at sexy charm, thunder thighs and a huge ego?" I joked while hugging Randy. He chuckled and pinched my side.

"Ha ha. See if you ride in the car with us damn it…" Randy replied with a smile. I hadn't always liked Randy when I was fan, but I did see the sexiness in him. It was obvious; it radiated off of him like heat. John stood in front of me, hands in pockets and sighed.

"So… am I officially hanging out with the coolest fuckin' Diva around?" John asked with a smile. I felt heat rush through me as I looked at him and inhaled his scent all at the same time. I smiled and bit my lip.

"I mean yeah, I'm the coolest, and now officially employed by the WWE, Diva; however you hanging with me… just might cramp my style…" I joked while taking his HLR hat from his head and opening the Hummer door.

"Okay, I know we have to go to the house location before the Smackdown and ECW asses get there, but I'm fuckin' starved. Can we hit a place to eat first?" A voice called from behind me. I turned to see Maryse walking up to Randy's car. Maryse greeted me with a smile and hugged me. "Hey, I'm so glad to see you Jay. I heard you're on the RAW roster, congrats on that. Now we can kick ass and be sexy all at the same time…" she joked. "Oh, and I'm also calling shotgun…"

"Ugh… I hate you too Maryse. But I agree, I definitely need some sort of food in me. I feel my stomach about to eat itself." I managed to say while climbing into the backseat with John.

"Isn't there a diner to hit? I'm in the mood for French Toast or something worth eating" John said while closing the door. He looked at me and shook his head. "And I really dislike you right now for wearing my hat, when I can guarantee your hair is all… wet."

I chuckled and blew John a kiss. "You love me. My hair isn't wet you loser. You are banned from French Toast, because that is my meal, along with bacon and eggs. Have your waffles…" I replied. John just stared and snatched the hat from my head. I laughed as we pulled off.

"So, are you fighting in the house show Jay?" Maryse asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I am actually. According to script, you are getting your rematch against me. Of course I win. It'll be a never ending battle I was told from Steph. Oh, who by the way Randy, said that you're thighs is an epidemic that will suffocate small children one day" I joked. I didn't notice we came to a red light and Randy turned to hit me. John laughed and pulled me close to him.

"No abuse of the new Diva; especially one who has to work with me. If anyone gets to just abuse her at any random fuckin' time, it will be me…" John replied. I knocked the hat off his head and he sat there.

"Now… what was that John? Were you saying that you have officially become my bitch?" I joked while putting his hat back on. John snickered and launched himself at me, causing me to squeal.

"Hey goddamn it, watch it. You're going to make me swerve and John if I get one more goddamn ticket while you are in this car, I will personally have your ass. I'm so not even playing bro…"

John had sat up, but pulled me with him. I laid there comfortably on his chest. I was listening to his heart beat, his lungs take in gasps of air and I felt my eyes close. As my eye lids closed more and more, I felt John's hand run through my hair and take off his hat to put it on him. I giggled and sat up straight. "You really need to do something about your chest. It puts me to sleep…"

"I have the tendency to make girls tired. Although I do it in a more physical manner, you just get comfortable on my God like chest too quickly…" John joked. I sneered at him playfully.

"That's why Ron Burgundy doesn't even exist ass…' I mumbled. Randy heard me and laughed. I laughed as well.

"What did you say? What is so funny?" John asked, obviously annoyed with the whole fact of he missed the joke. I smiled and turned to face John.

"I said… 'there's a diner ahead, we'll get you a coloring mat'" I joked. John pushed me playfully and I laughed. We all hoped out of the car and walked inside. As soon as we entered the diner, I held my breath and tensed up. John, who was standing right next to me, felt me.

"You okay Jay? What's going on…?" He asked me as followed my locked eyes.

"That guy… sitting at the booth. He's the reason why I'm so tough. He broke my heart… and my spirit when I was younger. I promised if I ever saw him again, I'd hit him where it hurts, but…" I trailed off as I thought of him, hurting me in ways no teenager should have been hurt. I didn't ask for it. I didn't want it… but unfortunately, I got it. John caught my drift and saw the pain and tears in my eyes. He sighed and pulled me into the booth in front of him.

"You have to confront him. Show him that you are better than anyone could dream. Show him that you will never be broken…" John whispered to me. I sat with my back to him with Maryse as Randy and John eyed him. A waitress came over and took our orders. I was too scared and living off of memories that I couldn't speak; I was so terrified, that John ordered for me. I felt his booth move and heard him stand. I held my breath as he stopped in front of me.

"JayCee? Is that you?" he asked smugly. I closed my eyes and sighed before staring at him.

"Yeah… yeah it is Avery. I must admit I didn't expect to see you here…" I said flatly.

"Wow it is you…" Avery said amazed. I rolled my eyes in disgust the same time as everyone else at the table did. "I saw you last night on RAW. You looked amazing, I see you are still a fighter-"

"Yeah she is; she's tougher than ever" John said interrupting Avery. "Now if you'll excuse us, she's having breakfast with her co-workers. And unless you'd like some scars and bruises… I suggest you walk out that door now" Avery huffed and looked back down at me. I looked at him with disgust, yet feeding from John's animosity for Avery.

"I see you've upgraded in protection. Have fun… I know I did that night…" Avery remarked before walking out of the diner. I sighed as he left and closed my eyes. It couldn't have happened; I didn't want to see him again. As one tear escaped from my closed eyes, I stood up.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. I'm sorry guys. Randy, can you unlock your car so I can just sit in it and wait until you guys are ready to leave? I just…" I started while choking back tears.

"No, no its fine. I'll make sure we get your food to go. Take your time…" Randy replied while unlocking the doors of his car with the car remote. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I went to his car. Closing the door, I broke down and cried. I felt the slime of him touching me; I heard the cries for help I screamed, that were never answered. I cried in Randy's car. I cried until I realized my eyes had closed and I had fallen into a sleep where Avery couldn't find me; a sleep where no one could find me.

In my dream I was sitting in my home, with my Aunt Jessica when I smelled something. I followed the scent all around my house; I searched high and low, only to have the scent follow me. It wasn't until I went into a room I never remembered being in my old home with Aunt Jessica. I opened the door to see my room now, and John standing in the doorway. I finally recognized the scent; it was the smell of his cologne, that Polo Sport. He smiled at me with his trademark smile and dimples. I felt at ease and wiped tears from my face. I inhaled his scent in my dream and slowly saw images fade away.

As images faded, I came back from my sleep. The Hummer was in motion and everyone was quiet. All I heard was the sound of the engine and the beating of a heart. I felt hands run though my hair and I sighed. I realized John was holding on to me. I moved and looked up at John.

"Hi…" John said to me with the same smile I saw in my dream.

"Hey…" I replied back flatly. John sighed and hugged me. Maryse had turned around at that moment and smiled at me.

"Feelin' okay now? If not we can always go back and kick ass…" Maryse joked. I smiled. Randy laughed a little and looked at me through the rearview.

"Yeah, I have no problem kicking ass at the moment. It's part of our jobs you know…" Randy stated.

"He's not worth the energy; he's not worth the time or the breath. He'll get what's coming one day…" I replied while lying back down on John's chest. I closed my eyes for one second and exhaled. John played with my hair and I opened my eyes. I felt safe, and I didn't worry about Avery. Thoughts of that night had washed away for the moment and I began to be myself, or the one John knew, again.

"Thanks John… for protecting me…" I said in a whisper only he could hear. "….thanks"

"No problem fighter…. we're partners aren't we?"John replied to me.

The road was a quiet one. I didn't know if I was ready for this, but as long as I had John Cena, my partner, my crush…my best friend by my side, this road didn't seem so quiet and dreadful as I once thought.

***_* REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW!!!! *_***


	8. Tell Me Your Visions, I'll Be Here

**Chapter 8: Tell Me Your Visions, I'll be Here**

_**John's POV:**_

I watched JayCee sleep; I carried her to her room, which our rooms were adjoined, and tucked her into her bed. I felt bad for her. I wasn't so sure exactly what was going through her mind, or her dreams, but I feared for her. I was hoping she wasn't telling me that she was raped, or else I don't think she'd ever really be the same. Eventually she had drifted back to sleep, with occasional tears and soft cries. I only held on closer, fearing if I let her go, she'd break.

Maryse went to her room to talk to her family, leaving Randy and I in my room. I sighed as I opened a can of soda and handed Randy one. Randy looked up at me, in the silence of the room. I lifted my head, hearing JayCee start to mumble from her room. I put my head down, feeling hurt for her.

"You really do care for her don't you?" Randy asked, breaking silence. I nodded.

"She's a really great girl, and even if she wasn't, no girl or woman deserves to have been broken so badly" I replied. "I've never felt any kind of connection with her like I have with any other Diva; quite frankly I'm cool with all of them…"

"Maybe it's because you and her are so damn alike; or maybe you just feel this way because you feel strings holding you down. Maybe… maybe you like having her around more than you realize…" Randy stated with a smirk. I looked up at Randy and laughed.

I bit the inside of my lip and sighed. Randy was right, but it didn't mean that I was in love with her; I saw her as my ride or die partner. I saw JayCee as my fighter; I saw her as my best friend. "I think you have lost it Orton. JayCee is… well JayCee and I am going to be there for her as best as I can…"

Randy sighed and looked up at the adjoining doorway. It had opened, revealing JayCee in her long button up shirt, and boy shorts. Randy groaned "JayCee you are going to be the death of me if you keep looking like that…" he responded. I laughed and looked up at a red eyed JayCee.

"You okay there, fighter?" I asked. She barely nodded; it was weak and broken. I sighed and stood up to meet her at the door. I grabbed her waist, pulling her toward me as she held on and gripped tight into a hug. I felt her body shake and I sighed. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" I asked.

"Yeah… I can't deal with this John. I never wanted to see him again…" JayCee whispered while I felt tears hit my forearm. I held her tighter and Randy walked over. I let her go and she held on to Randy.

"Shh, it's okay Jay. You're safe now. No one can hurt you, or think of hurting you… unless it's a match…" Randy tried to joke. JayCee cracked a smiled and held on to Randy a little tighter. "You're fine kid… we're here for you…"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it Randy…" JayCee replied. Randy let go of JayCee and wiped her tears. She sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I, uh… have to call my wife. I have to make sure she's okay and everything…" Randy started "… you sure you don't want me to console you Jay? You're already dressed for the occasion" he joked.

"Go call your wife thunder thighs…" JayCee joked. She half-heartily smiled and I smiled feeling better she still had it in her to tease Randy. "Tell her that the new Diva says hello and I commend her for dealing with your massive thighs…"

"And to think I almost liked you…" Randy joked. He kissed the top of JayCee's forehead and walked out of the room. I sighed looking back up at JayCee.

"You sure you okay? You don't look fit to be by yourself right now…" I told JayCee.

"I don't want to be alone right now John. I'm too afraid that if I close my eyes, I'll see everything again…" JayCee said to me with tears filling in her eyes.

I slid back in my bed and signaled for her to climb in with me. She sniffled and climbed into my arms. I sighed and held her close and kissed her forehead. "Tell me what happened…" I told JayCee. She shook her head no and I sighed "…I'm here. I'll hold your hand through it all. Just, tell me what you see" I pleaded. JayCee sighed.

"When I close my eyes… I see the party. It was my best friend Michelle's end of the year party. Everyone who was anyone comes to her parties. I had been with Avery for a little over a year at the time; I was a rarity, 17 and still a virgin…" JayCee stated while sniffing and chuckling. "Avery had… a little too much to drink and I was a little too close to the 'I'm drunk' edge, but aware of what was going on. Avery started walking me upstairs and laid me down in Michelle's parents' room. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. After that… he got a little rough. I started trying to push him off, but he didn't budge. He'd just hit me and choke me, telling me to 'shut the fuck up'…" JayCee trailed as tears started falling down her eyes. "All I could do was cry and scream. No one helped me. After he was done, he lifted his pants, threw the used condom on the floor and walked out. I stayed there… crying. Michelle found me and held me, broken and abused. I hoped that I'd never see him again, because he changed who I was. I never wanted to be that broken girl again, but because of seeing him again… I'd become fragile and worried. Worried he'd see me again. Since I saw him all I can feel was his breath, filled with alcohol on my neck and in my face, screaming at me; all I can feel is his hands running over my skin. I feel the tears in my eyes, the… the fear in my body… I just felt me being taken away for all the wrong reasons…" JayCee sobbed.

My body tensed as JayCee told me the story, and I pictured myself in the room. As sick as it was I saw everything happening, and I changed everything in my mind. I had beaten him up, saved JayCee from being scarred and kept her from harm. Of course that didn't happen in real life; instead I had the broken shards of JayCee sitting in my bed, crying because some asshole decided she wasn't worthy of being treated like a Queen. I held on to her and felt her cry in my arms. I decided that I wasn't going to let he be broken.

"I'm here for you Jay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not just saying this because you're my partner; I'm not just saying this because you're new. I'm saying this because I mean it. We have to endure this together, partners in the ring and in crime. We're going to fight this battle together and we're going to fight those fake asses on RAW together. We're going to win titles together, and we're going to be there for each other. I promise you this JayCee…" I told her sincerely.

"Promises are made to be broken John. Avery promised me he would never hurt me, and look what he did to me…" JayCee mumbled. I sighed softly and lifted her chin with my fingers so she could look me in the eye.

"I'm not Avery. I'm John Felix Anthony Cena. I'm different from Avery. Yes, it's a given I'm a crazy son-of-a-bitch; yes I know I'm a little wild and yes, I'm aware my pick up lines suck…"I joked seeing JayCee laugh. "But I'm a man of my promises and word. Only way to get me away, is to for you to leave me standing by myself. Even then I don't think I can guarantee that I'd take it without a fight" I admitted.

"Why are you like this with me John?" JayCee asked sincerely.

At first I wasn't so sure on how to answer that question, because I didn't want to scare her away. I didn't want her to build a wall, when all I wanted was to help her. I didn't want her to cast me out, not only because I had to work with her, but because I wanted to be there for her.

"I'm doing this because… quite frankly you're exactly like me. I'm doing this because you're my best friend. I've never been this close to someone since… well, since Randy. We took years to trust each other, and it only took us less than 36 hours. I just met you Monday, and although I can tell you have a potty mouth and might need anger management" I joked "I know you are destined to be better than any ever expected of you. I know this because I believe in you; Jayson believes in you and I'm sure you can learn to believe in yourself. Jay, that's all that matters."

JayCee nodded and smiled. "So am I really your best friend, because ironically, I was thinking the same thing. I never had someone so… protective of me. I didn't realize how close we were until the moment I woke up from my dream, the first thought in my head was _'I have to find John, I need him now.'_ I didn't think that it would be this way with us. I'm glad we are partners…"

And just like that, my best friend and I had dropped the subject, but held on tighter to each other than ever; we held on both physically and emotionally.

***_* REVIEW!!!!!! *_***


	9. We Fight Together, We Ride Together

**Chapter 9: We Fight Together, We Ride Together**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**JayCee's POV:**_

"Are you sure you're even ready for this match?" I asked John. It was the night of Backlash, and we were sitting in his locker room. As I took off his Hustle Loyalty Respect shirt and handed it to him I sighed. It had become a ritual; I'd wear his clothes for good luck, and he'd win. I don't understand why it went that way, but it worked. "John this is a really big deal; this match is Last Man Standing and quite frankly, Adam will do anything according to the script. Adam would never mean to hurt you, but Edge… Edge will."

John threw his shirt that he had on at me and I put it on. We've been around each other for two weeks, and seeing me in my bra was nothing anymore; we are best friends and quite honestly I don't think it bothers either one of us to be that way. "Jay, I'm fine. I went through everything with Adam and he told me that all I'll be is a little sore. Meaning now I get one of your amazing massages and feel heaven. Relax…please?" John asked me.

I sighed and tied his shirt in the back so it showed off my new abs from training. I was so proud of them; I have to show them off now. "Fine John, if it'll make you happy, I'll relax. I just have this… eerie feeling about this match. All I have to do is go out there and have a Diva's match against Maria. We've gone over everything and I'll be fine. Please say you'll watch my match…?" I asked

John nodded and sighed. "Have I missed ANY of your solo matches? We've been to each other's matches and watched them. Today makes no different kid." John replied.

"Okay. As soon as my match is over, I'm running into this locker room and I'm going to hold on to you tightly; I'm going to wish you luck and hand out with Randy while you fight" I told John, who listened intently while figuring out what hat to wear to the ring.

"You're babbling. Relax okay. Go out there, kick ass and be the best fuckin' Diva you know you are. Who are you…?" John asked. I smiled. He did this for me every night I had to compete solo; he'd do this whole chant with me and I'd respond, feeling tougher than any chick that dared to challenge me….

Unless it's Chyna, then I'm screwed. Joanie would definitely kick my ass to fuckin' shreds.

"I'm JayCee…" I said unenthusiastically. John eyed me and I sighed before replying once again "I'm Jay-motherfuckin'-Cee"

"And who am I…?" John asked, yelling on the top of his lungs.

'John Cena, the motherfuckin' champ!" I yelled back giggling a little.

"And always remember what we do…" John started before pressing his forehead against mine.

"We fight together, we ride together…" we replied in a hushed tone only where we hear. He smiled and held me in a hug.

I must admit, we had been friends-no scratch that BEST friends- for a little over two weeks, but my crush on him outlasted any friendship we had established. I sighed as I inhaled the new cologne I bought him, Armani Code. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Now go. You have an ass to kick. I will be watching, cheering you on and having a damn good time yelling at you to use my goddamn finisher." John joked.

I smiled and lightly pushed John. I walked out of his locker room and walked to the curtains. I awaited my Pay-Per-View debut, nervously. I sighed and closed my eyes and reminded myself that John is watching me. As soon as I reminded myself this, Lillian announced me. The match was to become number one contender at the next Pay-Per-View event against either champion of our choice, regardless of brand. I wanted the victory more than anything. I had the vision in my head of John and I being the toughest on the RAW brand. I'd be bringing the Women's championship back to RAW as John stayed champion. We'd be partners and champions at the same time.

Maria and I were laid out, sprawled across the ring. Our backs aching, hands tingling and legs weak from the gruesome fight; I needed this win, I wanted the win. I got the energy to stand as I heard John's voice in my head. _'Kick her ass Jay. You can do it…'_ I stood up and hit her with John's old move, Throwback. I decided right then and there, judging mainly on Maria's motionless body, this was going to be my finisher. John can take his fuckin' FU back.

The bell rang, I was now the number one contender. My hand was raised and I gloated in the win. I played to the crowd and hugged Maria, showing we were great sports about it. We walked up the ramp together, and I got scooped up immediately.

"Damn girl! I haven't seen someone do Throwback since… fuck.. I did it" John joked. "You were amazing out there. Congratulations" John said to me. I smiled, knowing he'd been watching the match from the start and didn't leave his seat until he saw Maria and I climb out of the ring.

"Thanks. My back hurts a little. Maria hit that drop kick to my back a little hard. Looks like we will be switching turns on massages…" I joked. I sighed and wiped my straight hair from my face. "Listen, you have a match to get ready for. I've got to find Randy, we promised to watch it together. Now go, YOU have a match to kick ass in and remember… you're ALWAYS the Last Man Standing…"

John smiled and headed off to his locker room. I walked over to Randy's locker room. Ted, Cody, Randy, Mickie James and Maryse were there. Soon as I walked in, Maryse gripped her title. "You will not take my baby away from me…" she said jokingly.

"Ha ha Maryse. I don't know who I'll go after. It depends on my script. Until then, have fun with her…" I said before bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Girl on girl action? Man you are DEFINITELY better than my wife JayCee" Randy joked. I sat next to him as I watched John walk out. His energy was on a maximum high; his swagger was something you couldn't even describe. I watched in awe, and lust. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. I wanted to run out there and be in the match with him. I wanted to grab him and kiss him, I wanted to do more than that with him. I wanted to grab onto his arms and have him make me forget pain, the best way I wanted him to. I drift to thoughts of dim lights and moans that only he could make me produce. I snapped out of it when Randy cackled in my ear.

I watched as they fought in the ring, out of the ring, in the crowd and on the ramp. I watched as John took landing upon landing, shot upon shot to his back. I watched his face cringe in pain and I felt it with him. My back no longer felt pain from my match; it felt the pain John was enduring.

"Ugh can this match be over? I don't want to keep watching John take hit after hit" I mumbled. I thought I was the only one who heard it, but Randy snickered and looked at me.

"He's fine. He'll live. He's been taking back-shots for a while…" Randy said before stopping and thinking. I chuckled and Randy scoffed "Okay that was gay. I didn't mean it like that."

"What the fuck is Big Show doing out there?" Maryse yelled breaking my conversation with Randy. My head whipped to the screen, my attention fully focused on John, who was laid out on the steel ramp of the arena. I felt tears in my eyes, scared of what would happen next.

"What is happening? What is going on? Is this part of the fuckin' script? What the fuck is Big Show doing in the fuckin' match?!?" I started yelling. Mickie stood up and stood next to me, holding my hand as I watched Big Show pick John up from the ground. John was defenseless, motionless. I was scared shit-less.

I held my breath as I watched Big Show look over his shoulder. My eyes never left the screen, but within a few seconds, I wished I could. Big Show had thrown John into a huge search light. The light exploded, the back caught on fire and John didn't move. I gasped and blinked hard. John wasn't moving. Was this a fuckin' joke? Was this in the script? What….

I'm at a loss for words…

"No!!!" I yelled. Mickie held on to me as I started to shake. I watched as he was motionless. I watched as he looked so far gone, that I thought and spoke the unthinkable.

"Fuck! I don't want to lose my best friend, the only person I could fuckin' learn how to love!" I screamed as tears ran down my face. I screamed _'get up'_ every count.

9…..

"John get up…please. Move, let me know you're okay…" I said between tears.

10…..

I screamed and broke from Mickie's grip. I ran out to Randy's locker room and headed straight to the curtains. Mickie, Jason, Stephanie and Melina caught up to me and held me as I cried. I watched Edge hold up John's title. That was his fuckin' title; that is John's fuckin' title, it belongs to him. I cried and tried to go over to him, but everyone held me back, keeping me from running into his arms in the huge light and praying for him to open his eyes.

"John please!!! I need you to move, let me know you're okay!!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me. Of course he couldn't, he was just thrown into a 7000 watt search light. What could I fuckin' expect? Him to sit up, do his famous _'you can't see me'_ taunt and smile like shit was cool? Instead I saw him lie there in the light surrounded by glass.

Paramedics came to his aid and I kneeled to the ground and cried. I didn't want to lose John. I just got him in my life; I wasn't going to lose him. Tears ran like waterfalls from my eyes, mascara running, and face red… I was a complete wreck. I looked like shit, and I could care less. All I wanted was my Johnny, my champ back.

They wheeled him out and I stayed by his side. I eyed Adam, who was holding on to the title and standing by Big Show. I walked over to the two.

"What the fuck were you assholes thinking? You just threw John into a fuckin' search light that was 7000 watts! You could have fuckin' KILLED HIM! All for what; just to hold the fuckin' title?" I yelled shoving Adam.

"I never meant for him to be seriously hurt-"Adam started

"Yeah well he is. I hope you're happy…" I said huffing and running back to John's side. They put him into the ambulance and I climbed in. As we rode, I held onto his hand, holding it close to my forehead and kissing it every few minutes. I was scared more than I had ever been. I kissed his forehead and laid my head on his chest. His breathing was faint, like when he slept. I cried harder, thinking maybe he wasn't asleep… but leaving me behind.

I wiped my tears and looked him in his closed eyes. "I'm here John, I'm not going anywhere unless I really have to, and they're going to have to take me fighting to leave your side. Who are you…?" I asked for him. "You're John Cena, the mother fuckin' champ. And you always will be…"

I swear I saw him smile and I started to tear.

"We fight together… we ride together…" I whispered before placing my head back on his chest. I meant those words, and I'd live by them.

After all, isn't that what you do when you love someone?


	10. The Captain and The Sundae

***_* A/N: Okay so personally, the last chapter was another one of my favorites since I wrote it.  
I had liked the whole dynamic of having JayCee run out and be there for John like she felt she needed to be cause he was there for her**.  
**I also liked the ending. It gives you a little look at how JayCee feels for John, and what she feels her feelings are.**

**Now its time for someone to make her feel better as well as slowly walk into her life as a friend...  
....and MAYBE something more?**

**I chose the character to come into this chapter and make an IMPACT because well... I've always liked him. *_***

**Chapter 10: The Captain and The Sundae**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

I lay in my hotel room, crying. It was weird sleeping in my adjoined room, knowing the person who was supposed to be in the next room, was in a hospital bed. It hurt to know that he wouldn't knock and then barge into my room, only to jump on my bed and watch television with me. It made my chest tight to know he wouldn't call room service and order food for us, and then argue about my choice of food.

It hurt to remember everything for that moment.

I heard knocking at my hotel door. I sniffled and debated whether to ignore it or not; I figured if I stayed completely still, the person would just go away. All I wanted was to run back to the hospital and be with John; however Stephanie, Maryse, Jason Reso, Christian for those who don't know, and Randy had to drag me from his side. They conned me with _'I'm sure he would want you to rest up for your match tomorrow'_ and as much as it was right, I thought leaving his side was wrong. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be bothered, unless it was John himself.

"Jay? JayCee I know you're in there, your light is on" I heard Jason call. Jason had just won the ECW championship, and I thought he should be out celebrating; that was an ill-fated thought because he was outside my door. I slowly lifted my body and sluggishly shuffled to the door. My eyes must have been puffy, because as soon as Jason laid his eyes on me, his mouth dropped.

"Yeah I know. I look like shit. Randy told me I did before he left" I responded before sniffling and swallowing tears. I looked up at Jason and slightly smiled. He was wearing a black button up with a dark grey graphic tee along with blue faded jeans and black shoes. I wasn't smiling because of his choice of outfit; I was smiling because resting so nicely on his right shoulder was his ECW Championship belt.

"I wouldn't say you look like shit Jay. Your eyes are just puffy and red… and you have mascara all over your face…" Jason replied before stepping forward and wiping the mascara off my face ever so gently. I smiled at the thought.

When I was younger, watching wrestling and into 'The Brood' I fell for the smaller of the long blond haired men, named Christian. I watched him go from silent and mysterious, to cocky and annoying. Sad part of it all was that I loved every moment of watching him. After he left WWE, it was when I decided to watch John Cena. While flipping through channels, I was bored on a grounded weekend, I stopped on TNA and one man caught my attention. Of course it was the Instant Classic, Christian Cage. Few years and a couple of months later, I was watching ECW. Jack Swagger, I swear I hate him and his annoying lisp, was calling out defenseless Hornswoggle. As I cursed out Jack Swagger, because Lord knows that Jack Swagger deserved it, Christian's face appeared on the screen and I gasped. '_It couldn't be Jason Reso, back into the whole WWE franchise'_ I told myself while watching the screen. I screamed of joy, and felt my heart skip a beat.

I have digressed from the whole point of Jason being at my door…

"Thanks" I said in a low voice. I closed my eyes and sighed, fighting the tear about to escape my eye and aiming to land on Jason's hand. Jason sighed and stepped backward.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Jason asked. I shook my head no and stepped aside for him to walk in. The blinds were closed, entrapping me in a dimly lit hotel room. My big comforter on the floor, because it usually ended up there from me and John play fighting; today it landed on the floor because of my tossing and turning. Jason looked around my room. "You cannot stay depressed JayCee. You know when people are close and one is hurt, if the other grieves, they feel it?"

I pouted "Really?" I asked. Jason nodded and sat gently on my bed. "I'm sorry, but it's been a while since someone I care for has been hurt. I was worse when it was my little brother. He had gotten… hurt playing baseball. I sat by his side and didn't leave. At least I left John in the hospital…" I replied, feeling bad after I had said that last part.

"Hey…hey…" Jason said from my bed "None of that. You have to prepare for a match and fight both emotionally and physically for John. He'll be fine, he's tough. He's had surgeries, injuries… and still comes out on top" he said while rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Jase…" I responded. Jason smiled and stood up.

"So come on, we're leaving this room and you… you pretty lady are getting some air and something in your system" Jason demanded. I chuckled and shook my head. "I don't want to hear that 'I'm just going to stay inside all day, sleep and then leave and prepare for my match' bullshit okay? Come out with me. Celebrate my win…" Jason replied, singing and dancing to the words of his last sentence. I chuckled and sniffled.

"Fine, I'll go out to get air with you. If it'll make you not sing... or do anything you just did anymore, then I will go" I joked. Jason stood up and smiled.

"Just for that, every time I sense you are faking fun with me, I'm going to sing to you" Jason joked. I pushed my hair into a ponytail and applied light makeup. I shoved my feet into the sneakers I had on and grabbed my key card. As we walked out of my room, I sighed, looking at the door next to my room. I prayed John would walk out, but sighed and realized he wasn't going to. Jason rested his hand on my shoulder "He's fine. I promise you…" he stated in a whisper.

We walked out of the hotel and the cool air hit my cried-out eyes. I closed my eyes and thought of John's smile. I imagined his arms holding me, shielding me from the wind. The feeling of his hands running up my arms sent chills down my spine. Jason saw me shiver and placed his hand on my arm, washing away all feeling of John's touch. "Are you cold?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm not cold; I was just in thought of another time and place…" I responded. Jason smirked and grabbed my hand. His touch was simple, yet it caused a jolt in my heart. I was thankful for those small moments that Jason was around. We walked a few blocks to a diner. He held the door for me and led me to a small booth. I looked down at the table and zoned off into being next to John. I remembered me putting John's shirt on him, because I didn't want him to go into shock before taking him outside. I remembered the hospital cutting his shirt off once inside; I remembered watching his chest take small, painful breaths. It was then the curtain was closed and Mickie held my hand. I came back to reality, which was painful, as the waitress came to the table.

"Um, you know what… bring over the best ice cream sundae you've got, and two spoons?" Jason asked. I smiled and chuckled. The waitress took the order and said she'd be right back. Jason reached across the table and held onto my hand. "I know the perfect recipe for healing some nasty wound. One part huge sundae, I mean I'm talking fuckin'…mammoth sized. One part jokes, which I happen to know a few; it's how I became Captain Charisma, thanks to my peeps…" Jason joked causing me to giggle "…and also a whole lot of smiling and having someone there for you, which I intend to be my job for the night"

"Wouldn't you rather go out to a club and party? Take your shiny new ECW Championship belt out with you, having many drunken bitches all over you and whisper naughty things in your ear?" I joked. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be my babysitter. I'm not going to cut my wrist, take pills…anything stupid"

"I never once thought you would" Jason replied while messing with the napkin on the table. "I don't think of this as 'babysitting' or whatever else you want to fuckin' call it. I see it as… 'Be there for JayCee' time." Jason replied "I know we don't know each other as well as you and Randy or you and John; I'm trying to make up for that now. I chose to be here for you because I know I'd be here for John if the tables were turned and you were in a hospital bed…"

"I wish it were me, and then I wouldn't feel so damn depressed…" I mumbled. After I mumbled that sentence, the waitress appeared with a triple scoop Banana Split. I smiled and Jason thanked the waitress. He picked up his spoon and dipped into the vanilla ice cream.

"Okay, come on none of this mopey shit…" Jason replied with a mouth full of ice cream, making me laugh. "…ice cream has hit the premises and goddamn it you will respect it…" he finished while chuckling at his own stupidity.

"Okay, fine I will not disrespect the ice cream; just make sure you stay away from chocolate because that one is mine…" I responded "…and Strawberry is fair ground"

Jason nodded and laughed. He told me jokes and we laughed over our sundae. I had minorly forgotten about John; however he wasn't all the way in the back of my mind. I planned to see him, soon. Trust me when I saw soon, meaning tomorrow after RAW so I can tell him everything that happened in the show. Jason paid for our sundae and we walked out of the diner, slowly.

"So tell me, I hear this little rumor that you wrestled in a Cena jersey..." Jason started while laughing a bit. "I even heard you did his finisher. I guess it's safe to say that you are a Cena fan?" Jason joked.

"Yes I was and still am. Actually the first wrestler I ever liked was… you'll never believe this, but it was this guy who was awesome. He used to come up from the ramp, surrounded by fire and he had this long… blond hair…" I stated and watched Jason's face react.

"So wait… you liked David or Adam?" Jason asked confused. I laughed and minorly pushed him.

"My first wrestler crush was Jason Reso… ass" I said biting my lip. Jason's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Oh are you talking about that Christian guy? I've heard of him. He's a seven time Tag Team champion with his brother Edge. He was also Intercontinental, Hardcore, European, Lightweight champ. He went to TNA and was champ there too. Last I heard, the sexy beast was at ECW and is they're new champion" Jason joked.

"Wow, you know so much about him Jay. I mean I heard he kicked the shit out of Jacob Hager. He goes by the stupid ass name 'Jack Swagger'. Honestly, take this as a compliment Jason, but you… look like Christian" I joked.

Jason and I laughed at our stupidity and walked back inside the hotel where I saw Randy and Mickie sitting in the lobby. "Hey guys…" I said laughing with Jason. Randy's eyes shot up, almost as fast as his body did. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Um… nice to see you too?" I said in question form.

"He was worried. He came upstairs to check on you and there was no answer. He grew worried that you did something stupid" Mickie responded from behind Randy. "He tried calling your phone, but I guess you left it upstairs?"

I nodded. "Yeah I did. I'm sorry that I left it, but Jason came upstairs and forced me out of my room. We had some ice cream and jokes and now I feel a little better. Not totally though; I still want to see John like right now, but I know he'll be alright" I answered honestly, because I did feel better.

Randy nodded and took my hand. I walked back over to Jason and grabbed his hand, writing my cell phone number down on it. I told him to text me some more 'Captain Charisma' jokes to get me through the night and kissed his cheek. I walked with Randy upstairs and he stayed on the floor of my room.

I spent the time awake laughing and texting Jason, but I spent my sleeping time dreaming of John. My day couldn't have ended better…

….well it could have if John was here holding me like I wanted in my dream….

***_* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.... OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! LOL *_***


	11. The Power of a Wounded Soldier

***_* A/N: So yes, I chose Jason Reso ****a.k.a Jay  
a.k.a Christian  
a.k.a Christian Cage  
a.k.a The Instant Classic Christian Cage  
a.k.a Captain Charisma **

**YES I WAS ONE OF HIS PEEPS!!! STILL AM!!! LOL. As i write this, I'm seriously listening to his entrance music on ECW now...  
**

**I liked him when he was with Edge and Gangrel and I always did like him, so it only fits that Jason makes an impact on JayCee  
I mean come on! Its Jason Reso!! Its Christian! He's HOT!!!**

**ANYWAY!! New Chapter!!! In this chapter, JayCee comes to terms with her thoughts.... and a storyline go a little far.  
But only one person makes a difference*_***

**Chapter 11: The Power of a Wounded Soldier**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

I tossed in bed and looked at the clock. 9:30 am it read. I wouldn't have woken up if it weren't for my phone beeping in my ear, telling me I had a text message from Jason. I opened the text message.

_Why did the chicken cross the road? 'Cause I said that he was too chicken to do it! Hope it made you laugh_

I sighed and giggled at the lame attempt of a joke that Jason made. I looked down at a sleep Randy and smiled. Even though we often argue, we did care for each other. I slowly picked up a pillow and aimed.

"If you even think of hitting me with that pillow, I will hurt you so bad…" Randy mumbled. I looked down at him in shock. His eyes were closed and he was motionless.

"How the fuck did you know what I was doing?" I asked. Randy laughed and sat up; his blue eyes looking deep into my brown ones.

"I knew what you were doing because I've actually been up for a while JayCee. You're phone had been going off for like 20 minutes. I saw you get up and read whatever you were sent, and then look down at me. I'm not stupid JayCee. After all this time we've been around each other, you still think I'm slow?"Randy asked

I smiled and threw the pillow at Randy's face. "Apparently yes" I answered while laughing. Randy shot up and tackled me to the bed. As we play fought and I laughed, there was a knock at the door. I laughed and got up to open the door, with Randy trailing behind me. I opened the door to see Maryse and Mickie standing at the door. "Hi" I said.

"Nice to see you laughing…with Randy" Maryse retorted "Did he drug you?"

"No he didn't. Actually he's been good for the few minutes we have both been awake" I answered. "I'm going to take a shower, change and meet you guys downstairs so we can go to the arena"

"Okay, and if you want, you can have shot gun. Unless Jason calls it, he's riding with us Jay…" Randy informed me. I nodded and closed the door. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I climbed into the hot water and let it take over my body. I closed my eyes, feeling the hot water beads roll down my back and sides. Peace and tranquility I had felt for those moments in the shower full of steam.

'_Come on you're hoggin' all the fuckin' hot water…'_

I turned and gasped in shock. I turned in the huge hotel shower to see John standing behind me. His body minorly bruised, but his smile brighter than ever. Steam hugging around his body as hot water rolled down his body. I bit my lip and exhaled. He walked close to me, running his hands over my naked, wet body. His hands trailed up higher and higher until they met my arms. He pinned me against the cold wall while hot water poured between us. John leaned in and slowly kissed my lips while holding my arms with one hand and lifting me up with the other. I moaned softly in his mouth and let my hands grip his back. He moaned in my mouth and kissed my neck.

As I opened my eyes, I realized I had dreamt it all in a matter of seconds. I shut the water and grabbed my towels. How could I dream up something that felt so real? Had I really imagined his touch, his frame, his face…his touch? This had become too much to me. I walked out and saw John sitting on my bed. "Oh God…stop dreaming Jay…" I whispered to myself

'_Damn it's like that? I thought you'd be happy I'm home'_

I gasped and ran to him, feeling his hug. I was hoping this time I wasn't imagining his touch. I inhaled and smelled Armani Code, wafting from his skin. I closed my eyes and opened them again, only to see I was lying on the bed. I grunted in frustration and got dressed. I decided today was a day I'd be supporting John. I threw on my blue True Religion jeans and wedged heels. I went into my bag and found John's old Hustle Loyalty Respect Academy shirt and tied the back, showing my stomach. I applied a massive amount of hair gel my hair to get it into curls and blew out my bangs. I threw on John's HLR Academy trucker hat and walked out with everything I needed. I walked downstairs to see Randy, Jason, Mickie and Maryse waiting for me in the lobby.

"Now that is sexy. It'd be sexier if it were a Legend Killer shirt" Randy commented. I sarcastically laughed and hugged the girls. I walked over to Jason who smiled at me.

"So chickens cross roads because you say they're too chicken to do so?" I joked with Jason, who had taken my bag from me.

"It's the Jason Reso way. I'm thinking of finding that Christian guy and tell him that he needs to be like me…" Jason joked. I laughed and opened the door to climb into the back seats. I sat next to the door so I could look out the window.

Every now and then I'd engage in a few laughs and jokes. I'd tease Randy, defend the girls and help Jason get to joke punch lines; throughout most of the ride, I was out into another world. I thought of how I was thinking of John and his touch. I thought of everything that seemed so real from the scent to his figure. I thought of how it felt to be in the shower with John, or I thought was John. I couldn't stand the fact of feeling him, when all I wanted… was him.

We reached the arena and I ran right into Stephanie. She smiled and hugged me tightly. "How are you babe?" she whispered. I nodded that I was okay, when I really wasn't. Steph smiled and led me to her office where Big Show was seated. I tensed up and huffed.

"What the fuck is he doing here? I don't want to see him. He's the reason John is all hurt and left in the hospital in Rhode Island!" I yelled. Big Show sighed and stood. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say…"

"Listen, I know you're mad at me, and I understand. However we have a business to run and because you're John's partner… we have a mini storyline for tonight to keep the feud between me and John-"Big Show started, but I interrupted the giant.

"First off, the correct use of names is 'John and I.' Secondly, the storyline will be strong once he comes back, because you nearly killed him. Of course he's going to come back looking to shed blood. There's no need for me to be involved; besides you might throw me into a search light too" I said, knowing it was a low blow. Stephanie held me back from leaving.

"Okay JayCee, I need you to stay and calm down. I can personally insure that you will not be too badly hurt, or thrown into a search light. However, I do need you to comply with the task of going with the storyline-"Steph started

"But Stephanie do you know how badly John is hurt?" I asked Stephanie who just huffed. "I don't want to be in this storyline-"

"But I'm saying you will Jaycia. Do this for me. I need you to do this for me as well as John" Stephanie pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll do it…whatever. Just give me the lines and I'll go along my merry little way…" I replied hastily.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"_Here is your winner, JayCee!" Lillian announced. As JayCee's music played, she held her head and her hand was raised._

'_Well… it's the BIG SHOW "played through the arena. JayCee looked up and saw the giant walking her way. Her face showed fear as he started to walk down to the ring. Big Show climbed into the ring and hovered over JayCee. She pleaded with Big Show to leave her alone and he smiled an evil smile. _

"_Please… please don't do this to me…" JayCee said between panic._

"_I'm not doing this to you. I'm doing this to John…" Big Show stated before wrapping his hands around JayCee's throat._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I gasped for fake air as Big Show's hands clasped around my throat. As I fake cried and was about to be lifted off the ring floor, John's music played. I thought I had been imagining things. My eyes were blinking and my body trembling of fear, and also anticipation of is this dream or reality. I had told myself Big Show was choking me a little too hard, and I had been hearing things.

The sound of the crowd however told me otherwise….

….the sound of the crowd told me he was here and standing there watching this all happen.

Big Show turned his focus toward the entrance and loosened his grip. I fell to the ring, acting as if I had to catch my breath. As I closed my eyes and opened them, I saw a weakened John standing at the entrance, taunting and distracting Big Show. I told myself this wasn't happening. It couldn't have been happening; this is just like in the shower or in my room, I was just dreaming this up. I'm dreaming up the crowd cheering, I'm dreaming up him standing there with a referee holding him back, as well as up.

It dawned on me that I was really wasn't. I smiled and climbed out of the ring, slowly walking to John. I didn't want to be wrong just in case. Big Show yelled threats and taunts to a far away John and I just kept my eyes locked on him. I looked at him in the shorts he wore to Backlash and a shirt I realized I knew. It was the shirt I wore in my match at Backlash. His hat, slightly beaten up, but his eyes were weak and weary. His stance wasn't as strong as when he usually was ready to make a statement. I had reached a mere two feet away from John when he looked back at me.

"Please don't say I'm dreaming…" I said out loud. John smiled and grabbed my hand, holding it as tight as he could in his weak state. I exhaled sharply of relief and stepped over to him, placing myself under his arm. I smiled and looked back at the Big Show who was still fuming.

"You okay there Jay?" John asked rather low. I swallowed hard, he was still hurting.

"I am so much better now that you're right here…" I replied truthfully. John smiled and winked at me. I smiled back, because no matter how hurt he is, he will always be my light; at this present moment, my light was dim, but fighting to shine.

"What can I say? We fight together, we ride together. I told you I'll always be here for you" John said before wincing and groaning in pain. I decided to make us walk back toward the locker rooms. I smiled to myself because I knew that I hadn't lost my best friend…

… or quite possibly the love of my life.

***_* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! LOL *_***


	12. It’s Just a Storyline, Right?

***_* A/N: Thanks for all the responses the past few days guys.  
it really means so much to me. It only makes me churn out chapters quicker lol**

**Also read my new one of just Jason Reso and an OC! *_*  
**

**Chapter 12: It's Just a Storyline, Right?**

_***One Week Later***_

_**John's POV**_

Having internal injuries suck ass.

What else can I say? I'm in constant pain that no one can reach. I'm cranky and moody and all I want to do is sit in bed all day, eat food and watch cartoons. It helps a little but it still sucks. I'm traveling with everyone, but I'm in no condition to fight. I can't be cleared until another week from now, which happens to be the next Pay-Per-View, Judgment Day. JayCee is going up for her title match tonight, which happens to be a Fatal-Four-Way match. She decided to make it herself against Beth Phoenix, Mickie James and Melina for the WWE Women's Championship. JayCee felt it was the true test of her ability to go against the best.

As for me, I'm stuck indoors. I didn't want JayCee waiting on me like I'm a sick patient, but of course I don't get what I want. Jaycia had left to go and get the whole run down of Judgment Day as well as RAW the next day. She rode with Randy and Jason, whom she had become very close to. I owe it to Jason, because he was there for her while I was stuck in a hospital bed. I sighed and stretched for the remote. The fire-like pain shot through the inside of me, and I groaned. Just as I groaned, the door opened and JayCee sighed.

"Damn it Johnny, you couldn't wait like four more minutes for Tom to get hurt from Jerry? I would have been upstairs already and passed you the remote…" JayCee responded. She walked over to the bed, but I put my hand up, signaling for her not to move any closer.

"Don't you dare come and pass me this goddamn remote. I'm going to reach and get it on my own. No way are you going to help me as much as you have already" I replied. JayCee huffed and I looked up. "Don't you huff at me woman!" I joked. JayCee smiled and watched me struggle for the remote.

"You sure you don't want me to at least push the remote close to you?" she asked. I looked up at her with mean, narrowed eyes and she backed away back to the table with her hands up, as if she were surrendering. "I will get to the remote. I'm going to have to do things on my own. What am I supposed to do when you go to the arena tonight?" I asked.

"Actually I asked Steph, she said that you can hang out in my locker room. She thought you'd like to see me fight Maryse tonight being that… I WIN!" JayCee shouted. I had just reached the remote and looked back up at JayCee with a smile and remote in hand.

"Really? Are you kidding me? This is huge; I mean last week you won against Mickie James and Beth in a triple threat, and now against Maryse… again? All you need to do is keep that up and you can win the Women's Championship" I replied. JayCee's eyes and smiled faded a little and she sighed.

"Yeah I don't. Maryse breaks up the match. I hit the Throwback on Melina, Beth is outside and Mickie is in the corner, hurt from Beth's finisher. I go to get the pin, and Mickie leaps to break the count. As Mickie and Melina go at it, Rosa distracts the ref and Maryse runs in. She comes in and gives me a French Kiss-"JayCee started and then saw my face. The thought of Maryse kissing JayCee had clouded my mind; it was a thought that occurred since the two started hanging out together outside of the ring. Jaycia sneered at me "I meant her finisher… not the act perv. Anyway I'm out, Beth is out and Mickie gets the pin, winning the title. It's just the spark-up of the feud between Maryse and I. It's painful to think that I'm going to come so close to the title, and then watch it disappear…" JayCee said.

I sighed and looked up at JayCee "It'll be fine babes. You will kick Maryse's ass and take that Diva's title from her. By the time of Summerslam, you will have your well deserved title and I will have kicked Adam or Randy's ass for the title. We'll be the people to beat…" I replied watching JayCee's glossed lips part.

I hadn't spoken to anyone but her and Randy. Although I was always around JayCee, because she refused to let me out of her sight, there'd be times I could con her to get me something from the store that I needed and I would talk to Randy. I flashed back to a phone conversation Randy and I had for a quick second…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"_What is wrong with me?" I asked Randy on the other line. "I can't keep doing this to myself. JayCee slept in my bed last night…"_

"_You make it seem unusual John. You two have shared rooms and beds before. I want to know what makes this time any different than last" Randy asked me less than convinced that I was losing my control._

"_Usually she sleeps in basketball shorts and a huge shirt. I'm used to it. Last night she slept in this small tank top that… hugged her body. It was so fuckin' sexy Randy it's not even funny" I replied "but to make it even more of a HARD situation to control, she slept in her boy short underwear. That's it…"_

_The line grew quiet. Randy sighed into the phone "Thanks for the visual John, I now have something to convince my wife to sleep in. I can see your worry, but like you said before you two are best friends."_

"_Not since Backlash. When Big Show threw me into the search light, I was aware of everything going on. I heard and saw JayCee screaming and crying that she wanted me to be okay. I felt her by my side. I felt her kiss my forehead and hand; I heard her talk to me and it was then that I realized that she is way too amazing for me to just have as a friend. I don't think I know what would happen if I lost her to someone else…" I rambled_

"_Have you forgotten whose shirt she wore when you first met her? Was it a Legend Killer shirt?" Randy asked._

"_No it wasn't…" I replied_

"_Was it a Captain Charisma or Christian shirt? Hold your answer because I'll answer for you. No it wasn't. It was a goddamn John Cena Chain Gang baseball jersey. The day after Backlash, she left wearing nothing but all of your apparel to the arena." Randy said. "Maybe you should make some moves…"_

"_What if I mess up? What if I make a wrong move and push her away from me? Maybe I should just… go through this one day at a time. I'll figure it out. Thanks for listening man…" I said before hanging up._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"So do you want your outcome now or later Johnny?" JayCee asked me while turning back around to face me in the tank top she had been wearing. I sighed and shook my head. "I'll read it later. What's in store for you today? You seem to have the better storylines right about now" I joked.

"Well, tonight I have a match like I said. It's against Maryse and Jack Swagger, Vickie is supposed to take frustration out on me. Whatever, that hag can kiss my ass" JayCee joked. I sat up.

"Wait… Maryse and Jack Swagger? Isn't Jacob ECW?" I asked

"Yeah, apparently because Vickie is on a rampage, she issued an open challenge to teach me a lesson and all brands were welcome. Jack Swagger, and his lisp, takes up the challenge. Before the bell rings, Christian comes out and makes it an even fight" JayCee informed.

I felt my throat tighten. Jason Reso. I loved the guy with all my heart, and that was never going to change; however now he's walking into RAW and fighting alongside my partner, and hanging out with her too. I pushed all thoughts out of my mind and smiled.

"Well I hope you two kick ass. It's only Jacob and Maryse" I joked. "Hey listen, it's like 10 am and you have been running around for about 2 hours already. How about you help a hurt and wounded man get some food and we hang out for a while? I need the air-"

"And my dear best friend in the whole wide world and entire WWE roster… I have already thought of that" JayCee said helping me up from the bed. We slowly walked to the curtain that had been closed since I got here.

"You take me to a window? Really classy woman" I joked. JayCee rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"No asshole…" JayCee replied before drawing back the curtain. It revealed a balcony with a table full of food. "It's a balcony. I decided to cook downstairs myself and then bring it up here for you to have breakfast outside with me. I figured the air and food as well as being close to the bed in case you feel all… hurt or whatever would be best for you"

I chuckled and pulled JayCee close to me. I smelled the Lavender shampoo and conditioner in her hair and closed my eyes. I had smelled it last night in my dream, when I dreamt that JayCee was holding my hand, loving being around me every moment, even if I had made mistakes. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked down at the food. We ate and laughed and I felt pains inside of me.

"Johnny, are you okay?" JayCee asked. I shook my head no. "Do you want to lie down? I'm like Randy Orton speed, 15 minutes away from the arena. I'll stay and lay with you if you'd like…"

I smiled "I'd like that. I saw this awesome movie named 'The Marine' is about to come on. Want to watch it with me?" I joked. JayCee giggled and I smiled. We walked to the bed and laid there.

"So what else should I know about the storylines to come?" I asked. JayCee giggled.

"I was told that they want to make us fall for each other since we always run to help the other. It hasn't been fully scripted yet, but they're thinking it up. I laughed when Steph told me this" JayCee replied.

"Yeah that sounds funny…" I responded. It really did.

"Yeah, she didn't go into full detail because she had to see Shane. Ever since Monday, things are hectic. I'm sure it'll be so cheesy and unbelievable that we'll laugh the whole way through; besides… I'm sure you wouldn't think of me like that… would you?" JayCee asked

I laughed and looked down at JayCee "You're a loser, why would I want to be near you? I'm only doing this because you're taking care of me, and if I piss you off you might hit an injured man" I joked. JayCee lightly hit my arm and sighed.

I mean after all, how real can a storyline get. It's just a storyline…right?

***_* REVIEW IT EVERYONE!!! *_***


	13. In the Line of Fire for You

***_* A/N: Ironically, when I wrote this chapter, this was happening on RAW that exact time.  
So it makes an appearance lol *_***

**Chapter 13: In the Line of Fire for You**

_***During RAW***_

"_I really liked the way you handled the whole situation out there with Randy tonight Aunt Vickie" Chavo Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero's nephew and Vickie Guerrero's nephew by marriage had said to the General Manager, Vickie, of RAW._

"_Sometimes you have to show them who is boss. Thank you so much for the compliment" Vickie stated._

"_You know Aunt Vickie, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job or step on your toes here, but Big Show and I were talking. Now… I KNOW John isn't really cleared to compete until Sunday, but we were thinking maybe… maybe you should force Cena to compete tonight. It'll be an exhibition match, nothing spectacular. However you choose when the match is over, like he's fighting until YOU feel he's able to compete. " Chavo responded._

"_You know what? That is a brilliant idea Chavo. I'm going to make it official, start spreading the word around the locker room. Competing tonight, in an exhibition match, will be John Cena verus… The Miz" Vickie replied._

"_Okay I'll get on that right away Vickie. Oh and by the way… Happy Mother's day" Chavo said._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**JayCee's POV**_

"Is she CRAZY?" I yelled holding the back of my head. I had just finished my match no more than five minutes ago. Maryse, Jason and I had walked into my locker room since we decided to take the rest of the show and watch it with John. "Doesn't she know that you haven't been cleared? That you're hurt? That there is no way you can compete-"

"Jaycia Mariana Lourdes, stop it will you?" John replied saying my whole name and laughing; John only does that when either he's mad, or trying to make a point. "If Vickie wants me to fight, then I will. She's no one to me-"

"But you can get hurt" Jason started. We all looked over at Jason in a _'what the fuck is he right now?'_ look. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Well… you can get hurt more than you already are. It could definitely jeopardize your chances of winning at Judgment Day"

"Yeah I mean come on, we can't have you accepting this match John" Maryse replied with her accent slowly coming out more than it ever had in the past. "Judgment Day is a big match, not to mention with the Big Show"

"Listen, all I want is you guys to support me and know that I can make it through this match" John asked. Jason and Maryse complied; I stood across from them with my arms folded, face serious and staring at John. John turned to me and sighed. "That means you too fighter… that means I want you to sit there and support me in my match"

"I can't do that Johnny. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore. I know this is part of the job, but Vickie is only doing this because Steph and Shane aren't here…" I replied. I huffed in aggravation and uncrossed my arms. "I'm not going to let you fight John-"

"You didn't sign my contract back when I first started here Jay. I have to fight, its part of my deal with the company to fight-"John started but I spoke up interrupting him

"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr., I will NOT let you go out there…" I started. John looked at me with serious eyes and sighed as well. I rubbed my forehead and placed my left hand on my hip before looking back at him. "At least I won't let you out there…without me in your corner…"

John looked up at me and glared. "What? No. No way are you coming out there with me Jaycia-"

"Then there is no way I'm letting you go out there where it is an obvious trap." I stated. "We both know that Big Show will end up out there and his mission is to see you out… gone for a long time. Goddamn it John I won't let that fuckin' happen-"

"Why not?" John asked a little mad. I could care less on how mad he was. I didn't care if he didn't want to talk to me, slam doors or punch lockers. "Why don't you want me going out there-"

"Because John I don't want you out of my life okay?!?" I admitted yelling at the same time. "You're my fuckin' best friend on this whole roster. You know me better than anyone else in RAW, Smackdown… and ECW. If I lose you… the road becomes harsher, the hotel rooms become weirder and my life seems stranger. I need you to stay healthy"

"And I need you to stay healthy too Jay…" John pleaded while holding my arm. "Please… trust me"

"Take me with you. They never said anything about managers being banned. Can you do me that favor? I can keep an eye on Show and… hopefully keep you anymore safer than you can ever be" I asked in a whisper like tone. John looked down and sighed "… we fight together, we ride together. Remember that?"

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. Just… please stay out of harm's way…" John said looking me in the eye while pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded and we hugged tightly. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, knowing I'd be able to keep an eye on John. I closed my eyes and grabbed a tight hold onto John's HLR Academy shirt. I threw on his Cenation jersey that I had altered to be more for me. John looked over at me and sighed. I knew that sigh. I turned to Maryse and Jason.

"Um, I need to talk to John. I'll come and get you guys after the match?" I asked the two. They nodded, understanding that I needed to be there and talk to John. They left my locker room, leaving John and I alone. "Now tell me what's wrong with you Cena…" I demanded while leaning on one of the lockers.

"I'm not feeling the whole… having you come out there with me. I don't need protection Jay-"John started.

"But I need you. That is a definite. You were always there to bail me out of some kind of jam. Even when it was Maryse coming to fight me when I was in the crowd, you stood in front of me, protecting me. I'm not going to let someone just come and take you away" I replied. "When you got thrown into the search light, I screamed I didn't want to lose someone I could learn to love."

"I can never love you, you're JayCee. You're like a booger I can't fuckin' reach" John joked. I smiled and pushed John.

"I'm going to be in your corner tonight. Just because I fought alongside Jason doesn't mean I'm leaving your corner" I replied. "Hurry up, you have to go out there and kick Mike's ass. He's been going around saying that the score between you two is 2 and 0"

"That no good bastard. He's just mad that even after 'The Real World' his fans don't come up to mine" John joked.

"Cocky much Johnny?" I asked, but immediately regretted since I knew his next statement "Don't even answer that" John laughed and we walked out of the locker room hand in hand for his match.

It was then I heard it…

'_Well… it's the Big Show…"_

I stopped dead in my tracks along with John. He eyed me and mouthed _'you were right'_ to me. I nodded and gripped his hand tighter. "I told you he'd be out there. I'm here so… you're fine" I whispered. John smiled and we continued to walk toward the entrance. We stood in gorilla position and waited anxiously for his music to cue. He held my hand and we looked each other in the eye. I smiled and hugged him as Lillian announced the match. His music cued and he walked out, swagger almost completely back. I sighed and walked out after him, causing the crowd to go wild.

John and Big Show locked eyes. The anger and animosity in his eyes intensified as he met Big Show's eyes. His solemn blue eyes were filled with a fire I had never seen up close. I looked in the direction of the entrance to make sure Mike wouldn't plan a surprise attack on John. As we both stood in the ring, I often turned back to John and worried. The intensity had gotten to me. John took off his shirt and the women screamed. I had no choice but to smile, because that used to be me; to be completely honest, I do that to him now just to tease him.

The Miz's music played and he came out to the ramp. John never broke his gaze with Big Show. Mike talked his usual smack about John's success in having a great selling album and a hit movie named _'12 Rounds'_ and it bothered John. I slowly edged out of the ring and watched the match.

Okay I'm lying I watched Big Show the whole time…

At first John had the upper hand, showing the world he was feeling a little better. Suddenly the tables turned and Miz had an upper hand. John quickly regained his confidence and I cheered him on as he dominated Miz once again. After roughly 2:50 of a match, Vickie came on to the screen.

"Enough. Okay I have seen enough. John, I've watched you and I honestly can say… you have no chance at winning against the Big Show on Sunday…" Vickie mocked, causing John to lose all confidence he had in himself. I watched his face go from happy he was showing the world that nothing could stop him, to sad that someone could doubt him.

Only difference is that I kept my eyes on Big Show and The Miz as well. I watched Miz stand up and prepare to perform his finisher on John. I gasped, knowing that it will knock John out, possibly making him worse than what he already is. I climbed into the ring and pushed John out of the way. The Miz came running into me, crashing me down with a clothesline. John watched in shock

Or at least I would like to think so. I was down holding my head, groaning in pain….

Mike proceeded to laugh at John for 'knocking out his partner' and then quickly fled the ring and John tended to me. My head hurt really bad. I heard John's voice… trail in and out. I came to and saw John laying over me in the ring. He had broken his gaze from Big Show, because I'm guessing at this point I was important. As I slowly began to sit up, I saw a huge figure on my right. John looked up and tried to block me, but Big Show smiled and grabbed my leg, pulling me toward him.

Huge hands grabbed me by the neck and began to lift me. John stood, trying to save me, but Big Show quickly executed the Chokeslam, making me go completely still.

I heard John scream in agony. I was hoping in my mind it wasn't him fighting Big Show. I didn't want him hurt. It was then I felt his hands under me, cradling my back and my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see John holding me.

"What were you thinking?" John whispered to me with the most somber eyes that scared me.

"I took the hit for you. I got into the line of fire… for you. I'd take any hit… for you" I replied slowly. My eyes closed and I felt John's forehead against mine. I could have sworn I felt a tear, but this was John. He doesn't cry.

I kept my promise… I protected him….


	14. Overcoming Battles, In and Out the Ring

***_*A/N: And new chapters...  
cause that's just how i roll homies!**

**Sorry...I've been on my Cena moments lol**

**I didn't know the name of the guy who did the interviews on monday  
so i left him as "interviewer" hahaha sorry guy... =/ *_*  
**

**Chapter 14: Overcoming Battles, In and Out the Ring**

_**John's POV**_:

I had told Maryse to drive JayCee back to the hotel, because she needed to go to bed and get some rest. I had Maryse on Jaycia duty. I was afraid if she got a concussion, she'd never wake up if she fell asleep.

I walked into JayCee's locker room where my stuff was and punched the locker. The words she said played in my head. _'I took the hit for you. I got into the line of fire… for you. I'd take any hit… for you'_ and I cursed myself out. I didn't want her to, but she's exactly like me. Since when did she ever listen to me? I breathed heavy, worrying about JayCee. I heard the door close and saw two figures staring back at me. "What?" was all I could manage to say at that moment.

"She's going to be okay. The doctor said it isn't a concussion, but she will have a massive headache. John… she's strong just like you" Randy said to me in a worried yet calm tone. I shook my head.

"Do you know what she said? She said she took the hit for me, that she'd take ANY hit for me" I yelled. "Do you know how that fuckin' feels to know there is someone willing to do that for you?"

"John, listen we have been friends for years and I know you are worried; however like I told her, she can't be worried for you because you'd feel her worry. I'm going to tell you the same thing…" Jason started "…don't worry. She'll be fine, the doctor said so himself"

I shook my head because no one understood how it was for me at the moment. No one was in that ring, watching her take hit upon hit… that was meant for you. One she guarded you from and the other was made just to light that fire under you. I sighed in defeat, feeling too tired to fight. I grabbed my bag and said my goodbyes for the night. I ran into the Creative department and they asked me to do a live interview. All I really wanted was to get to JayCee, but I had to do the interview.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"_John, just a few words…" the interviewer shouted to John. John stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to him. He nodded his head for the guy to continue. "How do you feel after hearing Vickie Guerrero tell you that there was no way you're going to win against the Big Show at Judgment Day?"_

_John sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm hurt. I'm hurt in more than one way. I had a bad obstacle to overcome, just like all the wonderful people in the arena who are overcoming all these problems. I performed my heart out and did my best just like everyone in this great nation and all over the world. The place was packed and I did what I had to do. These people have to overcome and become stronger and… well I guess that's what I have to do as well. I'm going to walk into Judgment Day and give it all I've got no matter the consequences…" John responded._

"_Well I have one more question. Your partner, JayCee, went to the ring with you and she jumped in the way to take the hit from The Miz for you, however Big Show took it a little further and attacked JayCee in front of you. What do you have to say about that?" the interviewer asked._

_John smiled an evil smirk. "What do I have to say about that? JayCee is the best girl I've known and had the pleasure of working with these past few weeks. I've never seen anyone bounce back from anything and she's done exactly that. She's bounced back stronger than ever… like me. So you asked what did I have to say about JayCee being attacked by Big Show? I have to say this, Big Show… bring your game to Judgment Day, because I'm bring the force of a thousand men, and one Chain Gang girl soldier. I'm going into Judgment Day… for the win"_

_John walked away, leaving the interviewer speechless. "Well there you have it, John Cena with words of anger to his opponent, Big Show, who he will meet at Judgment Day-" the man started before John came back_

"_No, no I don't think you fully understood me. I'm going into Judgment Day…for the win" John replied once more, making the crowd go wild. John walked away for good this time._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I drove my car in compete silence; no radio, no CD… nothing. I had the horrible image of watching JayCee stuck in my head over, and over again. As much as I shook my head to rid the image, it wouldn't budge. I sighed, knowing I was fighting a losing battle in my head.

I walked upstairs to JayCee's room, where Maryse had been sitting in JayCee's bed. I looked around and couldn't find JayCee. I heard the toilet flush and JayCee appear in the Cenation jersey and black boy short underwear. She held her head and looked up at me.

"Nice jersey…" I joked. JayCee smiled and slightly laughed. Maryse stood up from the bed and walked over to me. "How is she?" I asked.

"All Jay's been really doing is complaining about pain every now and again. I got to hand it to you Cena, the bitch is tough. I guess she really is like you huh?" Maryse joked before walking out the door. I looked back at a groggy JayCee who was flipping through channels.

"I hope you bought something for me John… like the Vitamin Water on the table over there…" JayCee joked. I picked up the water and handed it to her. She popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed the drink with the pills. "I really hope these Excedrin's work. I have a mammoth sized fuckin' headache."

I couldn't help but laugh and lay on JayCee's stomach. I looked up at her and stared. Her brown eyes were deep, but beautiful. The way her lips were a light shade of pink tint and always behind gloss made me often smile. Her straight bangs fell under her eyebrows and her curly hair cascaded down her shoulder. I never realized how beautiful Jaycia was… until now.

"Is there something wrong with me?" JayCee asked. I shook my head no and smiled. JayCee went on to play with what little hair I had on my head and then tapped me. "Do you think we can switch? I want to lay down, my head is killing me…"

"You just don't want me laying on you. I see how it is with you JayCee, it's fuckin' okay" I joked while switching places with her. She laid her head on my stomach and sighed as we watched 'Family Guy.' I watched her look at the screen and laugh every now and again when something funny happened. The guilt didn't leave me, knowing I had let her get hurt, and I didn't do anything to help her. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"John…" JayCee whispered. I looked down to meet her brown eyes. "I meant what I said in the ring. I really would take a hit for you…" she said in a whisper.

"Can we not talk about this please? I'm still angry with Big Show and you for going into the ring, resulting you looking like this; hurt and fuckin' admitting to shit" I semi-joked. JayCee laughed and looked back up at me.

"I want to talk about it John. When you got hurt a few weeks ago, I felt my world begin to crumble. I thought I was going to lose you that quickly. Johnny I was so scared, that I had to jump in and save you, because I wasn't thinking of your match with Big Show. Fuck Big Show, you can beat him any day; I was thinking of how I felt then, and realized I didn't want it to happen again…" JayCee responded.

"You know that day, when you rode in the ambulance with me?"I asked. JayCee nodded and I licked my lips. "I heard everything you said to me, and I loved every moment of you saying things like that to me. I don't know what I would do without you here now…" I told her.

And just like that, I felt the world fall into place. Her hand intertwined with mine and I sighed. I looked Jaycia in the eyes and felt a pull I never felt before. It all made sense at the moment, and I went in for it.

I slowly leaned down and brushed hair from JayCee's face. Her breath and heart speeding up, knowing what was about to happen. I closed my eyes and let my lips touch hers. I felt the gravity between us grow stronger and stronger than I had expected as her lips parted. My hands ran up through her hair and her hands behind my neck. She deepened the kiss, allowing my tongue to find its way into her mouth. I kissed her slowly, making her wanting more. I realized she was doing the same thing, and it worked on me. I intensified the kiss, making it more passionate while my hands roamed her body. JayCee moaned in my mouth, causing my hormones to go into frenzy. I grabbed her ass, making her moan again and she gently nibbled on my bottom lip. I sighed in ecstasy and pulled her closer to me.

I slowly rolled to be on top of her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. JayCee moaned and sighed my name. I smiled as I licked around her neck and kissing where I thought it should be kissed. She grabbed onto my back, taking control and making us be in the same position she was in when I first kissed her. I couldn't take it anymore; it was official, this girl was driving me fuckin' crazy.

Everything felt so right to me; until I opened my eyes and realized she had fallen asleep in my lap. Everything that happened, I had dreamt up. I sighed and moved JayCee into the right sleeping position and turned off the television. I decided to sleep in the same bed as her tonight, to make sure I was right there when she needed me. I climbed under the covers with her and closed my eyes; I was furious that everything that had just happened was all a dream.

"Goodnight Johnny…" I heard JayCee whisper. I sighed and kissed her forehead, trying to control all urges to kiss her lips.

"Goodnight Jay…" I responded. I looked at her peaceful face and watched her sleep. It was something I noticed I could do all the time and be content.

I realized then that I wasn't going to win this battle. I could fuckin' crush Big Show if I really wanted to, that's not the problem. It's the one against my heart that I knew I was going to lose…

Quite frankly… I think I might forfeit soon and declare JayCee the winner….

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE*_***


	15. The Makings of An ECW To Remember

***_* A/N: I officially need a life  
because i'm digging up the research girlies...**

**I have been told that a certain man in this story who happens to be the lead  
isn't getting married!!!! I was told its off...**

**There's still hope ladies... we must pray!!! lol *_*  
**

**Chapter 15: The Makings of An ECW To Remember**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

Slowly my eyes opened. The room was dark; I slowly smiled to myself and thanked John for knowing I didn't want to see the sun. I had tried to move, but felt a heavy object against me. I opened my eyes to realize I was face to face and extremely close to John. I didn't even realize he had slept in my room. I thought he would have just stayed to make sure I didn't slip into fuckin' coma or some shit. His arm was draped around my waist, holding on to my lower back. I smiled and moved slowly out of bed, not wanting to wake John.

I hopped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. My head was feeling heavy and I felt it throb. I minorly winced, but sucked it up and took my shower. I climbed out of the shower, covered in towel and saw John wide awake, on the hotel phone. He looked up at me and smiled. I never knew he could smile so contagiously where I had to smile, but he did, and so did I.

"Nice shower?" John asked. I smiled and nodded slowly. "You're head still hurts doesn't it?"

"Ever play in gym class, and it was a sport that consisted of the ball coming at a speed that if it makes contact with any piece of your body you'd cry, scream or feel pain?" I asked. John smiled and shook his head yes. "This is one of those gym class moments" I replied.

"Well I hope French toast will make it feel better, being that I ordered it for you. I put some Excedrin's on the table with a glass of cold water; that's for after you eat and your head still hurts…" John replied before kissing my forehead. I smiled, knowing that he always knew how to take care of me.

"Thanks Johnny. Can you do me a favor? Choose what I should wear tonight… my head feels too heavy for me to lean over and go inside the bag…" I stated.

"Okay, but why do I have to choose something for you to wear, if we're only going to where WWE Superstars is being filmed?" John asked. I turned and sighed, forgetting I never got the chance to tell him the offer I was given.

"Right, I never told you…" I started "before my match last night with Jason, he told me that he'd be doing the first 'The Peeps Show' on ECW and he wanted me to be a special guest on the show…" I told John. His eyes seemed to glare through me.

"And you didn't tell me this because…?" John asked with a slight smile.

"I was too busy trying to convince you to let me go ringside with you last night…" I responded. "Then when I finally try to tell you, my head feels like a basketball full of heavy metal or some shit. Telling you had slipped my mind until now Johnny. I'm sorry. Do you want me to make it up to you?" I asked

"And how do you plan that?" John asked

"I can call Jason and ask if you can be on the show with me too…" I responded. John smiled and chuckled a bit.

"It's your debut on ECW, I don't want to steal that from you…" John joked. "You go ahead and show up on 'The Peeps Show' and I will… watch from Jason's locker room. I need the laugh anyway" John replied.

"Are you sure John? I mean I don't want you to feel you have to come…" I said

John shook his head and stood up. "I'm sure. I'll pick out something amazing for your appearance and watch my partner be funny and talk about how she's going to kick ass at Judgment Day"

I sighed and lay back on my bed. I hadn't really had a piece of mind in a while, but it felt good to have it. Last night was weird; I dreamt of John again, and I didn't know what to make of it, and nor do I want to. All I know is something shiny was involved.

I'll just say it was a ring that symbolizes commitment. I'll say its his commitment to me and this partnership in the ring…

….yeah right.

John had decided to come with me to hang out with Jason at ECW. He minorly did so, but this would be my first time there. John had been in protective mode since last night. I can't say I didn't mind it; actually I loved it. He pulled out my messed up Cena Chain Gang jersey and black jeans.

"You dressing me in fight gear because….?" I asked. John frowned a little and I giggled. "I'm kidding, it's perfect for tonight. Thanks John…" I replied kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I think you should change too. I know you probably won't be seen on camera, but if you learn anything from me, you will look good anywhere you go"

John smiled "Okay master, I'll go change and then we'll head off to the arena…" he responded. I nodded and got dressed. Time passed and I fell asleep in my bed, only to be woken by John. We headed to the car and to the arena. ECW fans were different from RAW fans. They were more tranquil, which I found weird for an Extreme Championship Wrestling brand. John and I had spoken to Jason before the show started and he said it'd be playful banter, nothing too extreme on my end. John waved me off before 'The Peeps Show' started.

"Have fun and try not to put Jason to shame with your charm" John joked. "Hey, run that shit okay?"

"I will do my best John. Have fun watching me…" I replied. I sighed and waited for my cue.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"_What's up my peeps?" Christian asked into the microphone. The crowd went crazy with cheers and screams from females. Christian smiled and licked his lips."I must say it feels so good to be on ECW, doing 'The Peeps Show.' It feels even better to do the show, with this championship belt on my shoulder" Christian replied, making the crowds cheer. "Now, at this moment I'd like to bring out my guest. Her life has been turned completely upside down when she became a spur of the moment Diva. Now a little more than a month a half later, she has a title shot in a Fatal-Four-Way for the Women's Championship against Mickie James, Beth Phoenix and reigning champ, Melina. Ladies and Gentlemen…mainly gentlemen… my guest, JayCee…"_

_JayCee's music cued and JayCee walked out playing to the crowd that welcomed her with cheers. JayCee gave high fives to the fans and slid into the ring. She went to each turnbuckle and raised her hands, in true John Cena fashion. JayCee jumped down and took the microphone Christian had held out for her._

"_Welcome to the show JayCee. Might I say you look mighty sexy tonight…?" Christian replied as men wolf-whistled in the crowd._

"_Well thank you Christian, you don't look less than stunning yourself" JayCee said as women screamed. "I think the ladies in the crowd would agree."_

"_Enough about me, because we all know I'm a handsome devil. I want to know a few things. First… what made you partner with John Cena? He's the toughest in the game right now; did you feel you have huge shoes to fill teaming with him?" Christian asked._

"_Honestly? I'm out there every Monday night, fighting alongside him or solo and I'm proving myself as the toughest chick. I thought it would be only fitting that I'd be his equal counterpart-"JayCee said before being interrupted by Jack Swagger's music and his face on the titantron._

"_If you're done trying to be a tough chick, do you mind leaving my show?" Jack replied. JayCee laughed._

"_I'm sorry, I was told that this is 'The Peeps Show' and Christian was host. I'm sure you're not talking about ECW being your show because you'd have to be champion or liked for it to be your show" JayCee replied._

"_Is this really coming from the woman who hasn't won a title yet?" Jack asked, thinking that he hit a nerve._

"_Didn't John Cena already kick your ass before? I'm sure he'd love to do it again…" Christian responded. "Now what is it that you want? And please keep it to a minimum because your lisp is making the camera lens moist"_

"_Funny Christian. I like that I'm going to have to use that…" JayCee joked._

"_I'm here to take over the most boring segment of the night Christian. I mean you're putting the crowd to sleep…" Jack replied. The crowd booed. JayCee shook her head and then looked up. John had appeared behind Jack._

"_So Jack, impress me. Tell me how much did you beat Cena up? I mean I know he won the match, but I guess you thought it was a fluke or something…" JayCee played to Jack. Jack smiled and sighed._

"_Well let's just say that I worked him good. I mean he shouldn't have won. If it were an exhibition match, it would have been called off and I would have been declared the winner…" Jack claimed._

"_Really? So… would you say that in front of John's face? That you're a better wrestler than him?" JayCee asked._

"_I'm saying it now. We all know he wouldn't think of stepping foot in my show. He's too scared of me…" Jack stated._

"_So scared that he's standing right behind you Jack?" Christian asked while placing his arm around JayCee. Jack turned slowly to see John standing behind him._

"_Yeah funny thing Jack, I was told that John is such a sneak. I guess I should have told you he was right there." JayCee replied giggling. She turned to Christian "Thanks for inviting me on the show today. I had a fun time…"_

"_You are welcome anytime. Maybe we should hang out… or maybe you should be my partner tonight…?" Christian suggested. JayCee bit her lip as the crowd cheered. _

"_I don't know I'm still feeling hurt from last night…" JayCee replied. Christian smiled and hugged JayCee._

"_I guess next time. I'll see you around pretty one…" Christian said caressing JayCee's face, making her smile._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

This was going a little different than I had planned, but I couldn't help but smiling.

What was I doing? I was in the ring with Jason, smiling like an idiot.

So much for any chances with John…

***_* REVIEW!!! SERIOUSLY GUYS...WELL GIRLS TOO LOL *_***


	16. Being Drunk Makes Me Admit Things

***_*A/N: because i love you guys and girls.....**

**new chapter*_***

**Chapter 16: Being Drunk Makes Me Admit Things**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

Today was a long day. Of course my head still hurts, but it isn't like how it was before. It was minor. Something sleep can make go away and did I have plans to do so. It was fun being on 'Peep Show', even if there was evident flirtation going on. I'm sure John didn't miss it; I'm basing this theory based on him just being John.

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. John hadn't spoken to me, let alone looked at me. I fidgeted in my seat and sighed. John looked over, but paid attention back to the road. This was going to be tougher than I thought. The car came to a stop and we climbed out. I hated having John mad at me. The only time we were ever mad at each other was… well now. I didn't want to have this be my first encounter of having him mad at me; to be honest I wasn't so sure exactly what to expect.

As we entered the hotel, I began to walk toward the elevators when I heard John clear his throat. I slowed down my pace.

"Where do you think you're going fighter?" John asked. I stopped completely and slowly turned. His lips in a smile and eyes bright, I loosened my tension a bit.

"I… uh was going to go upstairs to my room and sleep I guess. I figured you were mad at me for some odd reason" I replied biting my bottom lip. I slowly smirked and saw John react the same.

"Well you can throw that bullshit assumption out the window" John stated making me laugh. "Come with me. I believe you owe me some time in a hotel bar. You've owed me that for almost a month now"

"I guess I could go with you to a bar and drink" I replied

"Besides, I kicked the snot out of Jack Swagger so, I need a drink..." John joked

I nodded in compliance and giggled, feeling better that John was not mad at me. I walked up to him and linked arms with him. We entered the hotel bar and saw a few of our co-workers there. Jeff, Randy, and Maria were sitting at a table closest to the bar. They looked up and saw John and I walk in and cheered.

"Oh man it's about time we catch the alcoholic and his best friend in the bar" Randy joked, standing up to kiss me on the cheek. I took a seat next to Maria and John sat next to me. "I take it you are going to be the sober one to tell us how fuckin' stupid we were?" Randy asked me.

"I'm thinking maybe you should order me a shot of Tequila and shut the fuck up. I'm thinking I put being 21 to use tonight" I replied, causing the table to cheer. I smiled and looked at John who was smiling at me.

"I'll get your drink Jay. I don't trust Randy the fuckin' perv to get it for you. I'll get a round of Jack and a round of Tequila for the table" John said before kissing my forehead. I nodded and looked back at Maria who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked a smiling Maria.

"Do you realize how head over heels you two are? It's so damn cute that I feel like I'm watching a movie" Maria joked. "Boy meets girl, they become friends; boy and girl fall in love. It's so typical, but it works for you two"

I laughed and shook my head "There is no way John is in love with me" I stated. Maria slowly nodded her head once

"Yet you don't deny that you are in love with him…" Maria responded. I sighed and shook my head, the universal sign for 'okay you fuckin' got me'

"I've liked him since before I worked here. I liked him since I was roughly 15 years old. I can't turn feelings off, but I've learned to love him as a friend more than anything in the world Maria" I replied. I sighed and looked Maria in the eyes "I'd rather have him this way, where I know he feels the same about being my friend, then embarrass myself and tell him and he doesn't feel the same"

"Who doesn't feel the same?" John asked coming back with the rounds of Jack Daniels and Tequila in hand. I smiled and shrugged.

"I was talking about Randy's psycho character. I was saying how doesn't just… seem or feel the same like when he was younger and not so annoying" I joked for Randy to hear. Randy made faces at me and handed me a shot.

"Okay tough woman, drink up. Let's see you put the alcohol in your system and sing the same tune" Randy joked. We raised our shot glasses and toasted to Judgment Day, where some of our lives could be changed.

Four rounds of Jack Daniels, three rounds of Tequila and a few Coca-Cola and Bacardi drinks later, I swore John had a twin brother, from me seeing two of everything, and I could feel gravity. Randy, was on his ass from me daring him to drink Barceló, a nasty Dominican Rum. Jeff was stumbling from Johnny Walker Black Label and Maria was done from Tequila. John on the other hand, was wasted from the same combo of drinks I had.

This is just one example of why WWE Superstars shouldn't be allowed in bars…

"JayCee…" Randy replied in a slurred voice "…I think you are hands down, the sexiest Diva. Just the way you carry yourself, regardless if it's like John, is so sexy. You seem so comfortable in your own skin and…"

I just giggled. "Randy, thank you. I'm sure if it were another place and time, I'd try and grab your crotch and want you. However you're married" I joked.

"Well a minute has passed and my room is upstairs. How is that for another time and place?" Randy joked, reaching for my hand drunkenly. John pulled my hand away and pointed at Randy like he was a naughty dog.

"Hey, none of that bullshit Randy. You're drunk and you probably wouldn't satisfy her anyway" John hiccupped and slurred, making me giggle once again.

"Oh really John and you know how to? I bet you guys haven't even kissed" Jeff replied drunkenly. I may have been drunk, but that comment made me sober up, even for a millisecond. I opened my mouth to speak when Maria opened her mouth.

"I think you two should just kiss, fuck, and get married because we all see it coming…" Maria responded. I bit my lip and smiled, knowing I did want that a little. "It's all just a matter of time"

"Stay out of my personal life morons" John stated "JayCee, I think you and I should go upstairs and prepare for the fuckin' house show we have before Judgment Day"

"I think you just want her up there so you don't admit to something we all already know" Jeff stated while smiling. "You don't want to admit that there is chemistry between the two of you-"

"John, let's just go please?" I asked while holding my head up with my hand. I was wasted; fuck that I was beyond that. I giggled and John looked at me with intoxicated eyes. "We don't have to feed into their drunk bullshit talk-"

"Oh, like you don't want him Jay! You know you do. We all knew the day we saw you with John Cena gear" Randy replied. "I was hoping I could turn you away from that, but you want John so bad-"

"That is none of your business Randal. If I did or didn't want John, I'm sure he wouldn't feel the same way" I said. Words were coming to me like word vomit, and I regurgitated every word "I mean sure I dreamt of him, so what?"

"Yeah… wait, what?" John asked. I shrugged and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs. There's a party in my bed, and I'm invited. Later losers" I replied while stumbling out of the bar. I forced myself to walk a straight line to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. I heard John calling after me, but I chose to walk on into the elevator. I pressed to go to the 4th floor, where John and my rooms were. As the doors started to close, I saw John's hand stop the doors making it open.

"What did you say in there? You dreamt of me?" John asked while smiling. Although we were both wasted off our asses from being bombarded by liquor, he was still so sexy to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes John I have on numerous occasions" I replied removing my Chain Gang jersey I had on and standing in the elevator with my blue mid drift. I watched John's eyes study my body and giggled. "I've dreamt of you when I was younger. I dreamt of you when you would come out to 'Word Life' and pictured you loving me. I dreamt of fighting with you and winning. I dreamt of you being in the shower with me, kissing me and having you hands run all over my body…"

John looked at me and sighed "Why haven't you told me any of this baby girl?" he asked.

"I didn't tell you any of this because I didn't see the need to tell you Johnny. You don't want me, so why even bother and tell you what had run through my mind. John… you are my world and honestly, I don't even think I register on yours"

I hiccupped and the doors closed slowly. I watched John open his mouth to speak, but he was too late; the doors had already closed on him. I leaned back on the walls of the elevator, exhaling and closing my eyes. It was a bittersweet relief to me.

On one hand I had told the guy that I had the most massive crush on, that I was kind of falling for him. I had told him everything I dreamt and felt, and not once did I regret it.

The other hand, now I was regretting it. I just told someone I work with how I felt about him, and I wasn't so sure if he felt the same way. To John, he now knows he's my world; to me I now know I made a huge mistake.

The elevator opened and I sluggishly walked to my room door. I pulled out my key card and slid the card into the slot so I could go into my room. Closing the door, I slid out of my shoes and jeans and walked, well more like stumbled, into my bed.

As I closed my eyes, the room stopped spinning so much and I relaxed. My breathing became easy and I started to drift off into dream land. As I felt myself grow closer and closer to dreamland, I felt my bed move. In fear, I didn't move; I let the person think I was sleep. I felt hands run up my arm and I sighed. Slowly I opened my eyes.

"John…?" I asked while looking into his blue eyes. John smiled and nodded.

"You do register in my world baby girl. If you didn't register, would I do this…?" John asked before taking my head in his hands and kissing me softly. My body grew limp from the sheer ecstasy of feeling his lips on mine. It was better than any other dream I had; it was for real. The taste of his soft lips crashing into mine, the feel of his tongue entering my mouth was more than just anything I desired; I damn near needed it.

I no longer regretted anything as John held on to me. I guess the trip to the bar was all I really needed to see him, see me for who I was.

Utterly and undeniably in love with John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.

***_*REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!*_***


	17. Facing the Hangover Cavalry

**Chapter 17: Facing the Hangover Cavalry**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

Lesson number one for all aspiring Wrestlers and Diva's out there in the world; never drink so much goddamn liquor when you already were feeling headaches from having your ass handed to you by Big Show.

In my head it sounded like a band of drumming midgets, pounding away at bass and snare drums in my fuckin' head; those midgets were relentless and didn't give up. My eyes slowly opened to a dark room. My legs began to stretch until I felt legs intertwined with mine. I slowly turned, trying to recap the moments from last night.

"Please don't be Randy…" I whispered to myself, hoping I didn't break my golden rule; never sleep with a married man, no matter how hot he is. I slowly turned to see the face of John Cena right next to me. I closed my eyes and sighed as I lifted my sheets. We were both clothed, to an extent. I was in the clothes I remember stripping down to, but I wasn't so sure on how John had gotten that way. I slowly moved, hoping I wouldn't disturb his sleep. I wasn't so lucky. John groaned and held his head.

"Never let me drink like that again will you Jay?" John asked. I giggled, realizing nothing much had changed. "I'm serious, this midget band in my head is playing my entrance music in my head and goddamn it they won't stop"

"At least you're not hearing Paul's. I swear he needs to get rid of that _'it's time to play the game'_ shit" I joked as I began to slowly sit up. John looked at me and squinted.

"Why would you be hearing Paul's music in your head?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"I would hear it because his music has the most bass in it. I don't drink like you do Mr. Cena, so I hear a worse banging than you do…" I replied. I exhaled and looked down at the ground "Speaking of banging… we didn't…"

John chuckled and sat up. He rubbed my arm and smiled "No, we didn't have sex. Trust me, you'd be in a different world right now" he joked. "We did kiss… a lot though. We were drunk, and I didn't want us to do something we either didn't remember or regret because we were drunk"

I smiled and leaned my back against the headboard of the bed. "So where does that leave us? Friends? Best Friends? Friends with Benefits…?" I asked. John smiled and kissed my lips slowly.

"I think it leaves us to determine if we want a label or not. It's obvious that we like each other, it's even fuckin' obvious to drunks" John semi-joked. He looked me in the eyes and I melted from his gaze.

"Well, I guess the question is, what exactly do you want? Do you want to be friends and just… move on or do we become something more?"I asked.

A piece of me wanted to know the answer. I needed to know so that way I knew whether to be happy that the girl who was small and teased landed the guy of her dreams, or prepare for heartbreak. I worried deep inside of what was next to come; I prayed that I didn't have to prepare for heartbreak.

John caressed my face and smiled before leaning in and gently kissing my lips. "I want us… to be comfortable with each other. I want us… to be together" he responded.

I smiled and giggled "So… we're together? You're admitting that I am the sexiest female you've seen in a while and that you want no one to claim me but you?" I semi-joked while running my hands over his abdomen. John smiled and nodded.

"I'm admitting that I have feelings for you that I never thought I'd say I had. I'm admitting that I want to be with you, like I had wanted to for a while. I'm admitting that I do want to claim you… before anyone else can even DREAM of doing so" John admitted.

"Have you thought of how we're going to face the hangover cavalry?" I asked while playing with his fingers. They were intertwined with mine, and I had fun holding them.

"I figured we just show them what those fuckin' drunks were saying we haven't done" John stated. My eyebrows lifted and I looked at him skeptically. "I was talking about kiss and be a couple. Look at you, always having your mind in the gutter"

I laughed and stood up walking to the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm going to take a shower and get all beautiful. You should head to the room and do the same" I replied stopping in the bathroom doorframe. John slowly inched my way from the bed and smiled.

"I'm thinking maybe I should join you…" John replied standing directly in front of me; his hands running up and down my body, causing me to moan and giggle.

"I think you should save the fantasies for a little while. We just got together; I'm not easy dumbass…" I said seductively. John bit his lip and sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you downstairs?" John asked. I nodded and stretched up to peck him on the lips. He smiled and slapped my ass, causing me to laugh.

Definitely a long shower was needed.

I dressed in my black polo shirt that was low cut, revealing a little bit of cleavage and my blue jeans. I put on John's HLR Academy hat and put my hair in a straightened ponytail. After applying light makeup, lip gloss and my heels I was ready to go. Stepping off the elevator I heard Jeff sigh.

"About time you're here. I don't know who took longer, you or John" Jeff joked while holding his head.

"Well I had to look good, what can I say?" I responded looking up at John, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Well well, you look amazing today JayCee" John stated while biting his bottom lip. I smiled and started walking toward him.

"Damn you JayCee with your clothes. Can't you wear sweats and a baggy shirt one day?" Randy complained. I giggled and stopped in front of Randy. I winked to John to save me when he needed to.

"Well maybe, if you actually tempt me good enough, I'll climb into your bed and give you what you wanted since you first met me. Of course I need graphic details…" I replied seductively, causing Randy to bit his bottom lip.

"Well I can show you better than I can tell you…" Randy started while leaning down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and held my breath, when I felt a huge hand grab my arm and pull me.

"How about I show you how to please her Randy…" John replied while taking my face into his hands and kissing me passionately in front of everyone. At that moment, nothing else mattered. My world began to spin slower as I heart our heart beats started to go into a rhythm with each other. The taste of mint on his lips caused my head to spin and voices were muffled. John started to pull away and everything went back to normal speed.

"What happened after the bar? I'm guessing you two hooked up…? Jeff asked while chuckling. I wiped the gloss off of John's lips and smiled while turning to Randy, who stood there with his mouth hanging.

"John, you dirty bastard! Why didn't you tell me that you and JayCee were together? Oh man, all chances are dead officially…" Randy exclaimed. I laughed.

"Randy, your chances were dead and buried the day you got married. For your information, John and I got together this morning… and not the way you think hornball" I joked. John laughed and held me close. I never wanted this moment to end, unfortunately it had to. John grabbed my hand and looked at me with loving eyes.

"Well I don't feel I have to tell you what I do with my life Randy. Besides, I think this was one move I had to make on my own" John replied.

"I think it's sweet, even if you guys are yelling in my head" Maria replied finally breaking her silence. Jeff leaned on Maria's shoulder and nodded. "I think it was destined for you two to actually be together."

"I'm thinking maybe we should get a move on. These lights are killing me. How do you two not have a mean hangover right now?" Jeff asked.

"I don't have one because JayCee looks so damn good right now, I'm not thinking with my head with a brain, but the other" John joked.

"Oh that's a first" I joked back, making John pick me up from the floor "Okay, put me down; I'm sorry, I was kidding…"

"You guys are fighting early in the day? This is going to be one crazy ride…" Jason called from behind John and I. Suddenly I felt John tense up and remembered why. My smiled faded and I cleared my throat, hoping it would signal John to play nice. "JayCee, am I sitting next to you in the car?"

"Actually she's going to be sitting next to me in the car" John stated a little territorial while holding my hand. "Unless you want to sit next to Jason babe"

"Babe? That sounds like relationship talk you two…" Jason replied

Looking up at John, I smiled "I'm going to sit next to John. It's only right since we had been this way since we first started traveling together. I need to make sure he's not hurt or whatever" I stated, most of it being true. John nodded, knowing that I didn't want to tell Jason right away. Jason smiled and nodded.

"Do you want me to take your bag Jay?" John asked while smiling his sexy smile at me. I nodded and blew a kiss at him. John chuckled and kissed my forehead before walking away with our bags. I sighed at my picture perfect fairytale.

I've got my prince, now all I hope is no drama. I deserve my happily ever after


	18. Too Bad My Enemies Can’t See Me

***_* A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
and yes im still researching if what i read is true....**

**i'm hoping it is.....**

**ENJOY THE CHAPPY CHAP!!!  
**

**Chapter 18: Too Bad My Enemies Can't See Me**

_**John's POV:**_

My hand ran up her leg slowly, from her knee to her thigh. Her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip, wiping some of the lip gloss off. She slowly exhaled, letting me know I was doing everything right. Her hand traveled up the back of my shirt and slowly started playing with my neck. My eyes closed and I sighed. Her hands were like velvet to the back of my neck. My hand started to creep higher and higher on her leg. I looked down at her to connect with her eyes that were saying the same thing.

I want you more than you can imagine…

"So, should we stop and get food guys?" Randy's voice beckoned, breaking the world that JayCee and I had created. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I can definitely use some food in my system."

"Yeah, food sounds great" JayCee replied a little out of breath. I couldn't help but minorly chuckle, knowing that I was the reason for her being slightly breathless. JayCee sensed this and slowly leaned forward to talk to Randy in the driver seat. Her ass, positioned in front of my face, her hand leaning on my leg, close to my personal enemy who had a head of his own. I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing she was doing this on purpose. "Let's try that little inn looking thingy right there, I'm sure it'll have something good. Right John, you like that kind of stuff…?" she asked double edging her words.

I smirked "Yeah, I always like to try something that's right there in my face" I joked causing her to laugh and sit properly. Randy shook his head, knowing exactly what I meant.

"So let's get some food. I'm starved" Maria stated from next to me. I didn't really pay attention to much, I was too focused on JayCee and how she knew how to push my buttons. All I really wanted to do was get rid of her buttons.

Randy pulled into the small quaint parking lot and we all piled out. Jeff had put his arm around JayCee and began walking ahead of me. "I'm stealing your partner, I'm sure you won't mind John…" he yelled back. I heard JayCee giggle start to sway her hips. I groaned and watched her walk, turning me on with each sway. I turned to my right and caught Randy and Jason staring at JayCee. Randy was biting his lip and Jason just stared. I was tempted to punch both of them, but Randy looked at me and snapped out of it.

"What? I'm sorry John, but your girl…is hot" Randy whispered to me, causing me to laugh. I pushed Randy and we walked behind Jeff, Maria and JayCee. I couldn't believe that there was such a thing as a great girl, let alone one I'd want to settle with since my engagement to Liz fell through. Who knew that the one to open all the doors I had purposely closed shut, was in the same room as me? All these thoughts popped into my head, all of JayCee; some of them were innocent, while others weren't.

I'm going to have fun with the ones that weren't so innocent…

I walked into the small diner looking inn and looked at JayCee, who was all smiles. She looked up at me and placed her hand on the spot next to her, as if she reserved it for me. Randy placed his hand on my shoulder and scoffed.

"You better take care of her Cena, because it looks like Reso wants your spot" Randy informed, making my blood boil. Right… Jason. I walked over to the table and smiled.

"Did you hold on to this spot for me? Aww you are a cool ass partner. Too bad Randy couldn't do this shit for me" I joked while looking at JayCee's lips. Her gloss tempted me to have her lips right then and there, but I decided against it. I had to hold my composure.

"Hey, what am I here for? Besides Randy couldn't save you seats before because he'd be deemed gay, although he is. Also he didn't because he didn't and still doesn't look half as good as me" JayCee replied seductively. I stared at JayCee and wondered exactly what did I do to have her as mine. She had the same tactics as me, and it scared and turned me on all in the same breath.

"I am not gay. If you give me the time of day… or night I'd be happy to show you how not gay I am. You'll be screaming 'oh Randy' in no time" Randy joked. I laughed, knowing that it was the normal joking between the two.

"Sorry, I'd much rather have you scream my name. If I'm screaming someone's name it isn't yours Randal" JayCee responded without looking up from the menu. Her eyes slid to the left, to look at me and I smiled. "Who screams your name during sex? I mean besides yourself and your wife…"

"That was a low blow Jaycia. I'm going to need some ice for that foul ass burn. Bitch…" Randy replied laughing. The table was laughing when Maria spoke up.

"So, are you nervous for fighting against me tomorrow night on WWE Superstars? Maryse is going to special guest referee and we both know according to the script she can't stand either one of us-"Maria started

"Speaking of the Frenchie, where is my main bitch? No offense Maria, I can't classify you as a bitch. You're more like… my side wife" JayCee stated, making me choke on my water. JayCee looked up at me with a smile and patted my back, making sure I was okay. "You okay Johnny?" I nodded my head yes and laughed.

"Okay, so since I'm your side wife, can we split the title whenever you win it?" Maria joked. JayCee nodded yes and blew Maria a kiss.

"You missed her lips, maybe you should lean over the table and aim perfectly" Jeff joked, causing JayCee to throw her napkin at him. "I'm saying, I'm sure all of us men wouldn't mind two hot Diva's warming up the table before our food gets here"

"You have issues" Jason replied

"You just want something to say you saw to the rest of the roster" Maria exclaimed while laughing. "I'm not giving that pleasure…"

"Come to think of it… Maria, let's give them something to talk about" JayCee responded. I looked at JayCee and she lifted her eyebrows. This was the moment I hoped she didn't grab my crotch, or else she'd get a hard surprise. "I'm thinking we let them see what they wanted"

"JayCee I love you" Randy muttered with his head snapping between the two females who sat across from each other. Maria had nodded her head and the two started leaning toward each other.

This was hotter than anything I had ever seen before…

Just as the two leaned close, lips parted, they grabbed their glasses of water and poured them over the heads of Jeff and Randy. The girls giggled and blew kisses at the guys.

"Like we'd give you that for free. Asses…" JayCee said laughing. I sat there laughing at the guys. They did deserve it. I looked down at JayCee and she bit her lip.

"Is there something wrong baby girl?" I asked. Her look was saying one thing, but her eyes were saying something else. Her face said that she wanted to have me right there, but here eyes told me that she wanted to be safe. I nodded and kissed her forehead gently, showing that I'd pay attention to her heart.

"Okay you know what, fuck all this… shit. I'm happy I don't give a shit…" JayCee replied before turning my head to her and kissing me passionately. Her lip gloss had gotten on my lips and some on my tongue. It had a faint taste of Watermelon, and I loved it. Her hand had found its way to my neck and the other ran up my shirt. I loved this moment, never wanting it to end. She slowly started pulling away and kissed my lips softly.

I fuckin' WANT this girl… BADLY! FUCK!!!

"Whoa…" Jason replied while chuckling. My eyes were too locked on JayCee's as our foreheads rested on each others. I smiled, knowing that she was happy with what she had done; she had let her closest friends know who she was with. "Do you guys need a room?" Jason joked.

"Nope, we have Randy's car for a reason" I replied, just to hear Randy's fork fall to the table. His face was priceless, he was definitely fuckin' disgusted. "It's spacious and I haven't had sex in it. Jay, would you like to-"

"Have wild sex in Randy's car? Get sweaty, have me scream and moan 'oh fuck John' out loud all in his driver seat? Where do I sign up?" JayCee joked.

"Oh come on guys, I would like to eat today…" Randy whined.

I held onto JayCee's hand and smiled while kissing her cheek. I'm going into Judgment Day totally different and my plan is to let the world see why.

However, I'm living for today; today we are fighting on WWE Superstars. This would me my last chance at redemption before Judgment day. For some reason though, nothing else mattered. I didn't care on what happened tonight, because there was a force stronger than anything else that I've ever encountered. It was stronger than Big Show; it was stronger than any wrestler I had come across. At first it boggled me, and then I looked down at my hand. Holding on to my hand, was a smaller hand. That smaller hand belonged to my partner, both inside and outside the ring, Jaycia.

Nothing ever seemed to make fuckin' sense on the road. Constant traveling, wrestling every night and sleeping either alone, or tempted by a nameless face. I'm 32 years old, I'm starting to get tired of this life. I need something more, and now it was holding on to my hand. I didn't expect a fan to be the one who could change the world for me, where I'd wake up every day and want to fight, because she was fighting alongside with me. I didn't care about her relationship with Randy, no matter how twisted it was, but Jason on the other hand, was a different story. His face and actions told me another story.

However Jason my friend, this story is mine. I looked into the eyes of the one girl who could center me, and all I could say was I wish my enemies could see me….

….'cause they'd fuckin' hate


	19. Boundries Were Crossed I Can’t Trust You

***_*A/N: This will be the last chapter i post until after Judgment Day**

**BTW: JOHN IS KICKING BIG SHOW'S ASS!!!!!*_*  
**

**Chapter 19: Boundaries Were Crossed, Now I Can't Trust You**

_**John's POV:**_

Sleeping in Randy's car is definitely not the greatest thing to do. The seats squeak and when you move, you sound like you farted, the headrests are too high and if you lean wrong, you'd definitely have a cramped neck. Fuck his car, I can't stand his car.

However, JayCee found it comfortable, she was sound asleep. It could be that maybe she was leaning on me that made her fall asleep. I focused on the road, watching trees and other cars fly by, or we fly by them. My eyes looked around the car; Maria had fallen asleep with her head leaning on Jason's shoulder. Jeff, who was sitting in the passenger seat, had fallen asleep with his head on the window. The one person who threw me off was Jason, who was asleep, but seemingly facing toward JayCee. I know we had only been officially together for a few hours, but Jason needed to step back. As I finally felt my eyes slowly roll to the back of my head and my mind drift off into sleep, the car stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked Randy. Randy chuckled and turned to face me.

"We're here. We're at the arena already. Let's get the fuck out of this car" Randy replied. I sighed and slowly shook JayCee. She groaned and I smiled; knowing I would encounter this. I leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips, making her smile and wake up.

"Hey beautiful, come on. We're here at the arena, time to go" I replied. JayCee smiled and stretched in my arms as everyone started waking up.

"If I can get a wakeup call like this every morning, I definitely won't complain in the morning anymore…" she joked. Seeing her smile was better than anything at the moment, and I was happy I was the one who could make her smile. We all piled out of the car, to see the French beauty Maryse standing in front of the car with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Frenchie, my bitch how are you?" JayCee joked, making Maryse laugh sarcastically.

"Gentil de vous voir trop perdant. J'ai quelques nouvelles…" Maryse replied, making everyone look a little dumbfounded. Maryse sighed and began to speak.

"Maryse called me a loser and then proceeded to say that she has some news for us" JayCee responded. All eyes went toward JayCee's, Maryse's eyes more like impressed unlike the others, who were amazed. "What? I took three years of French class in Junior High. I know French, what's the big fuckin' deal? Anyway, what's up Maryse?"

"I have the match list of who has to fight tonight on WWE Superstars…" Maryse said holding the paper. "JayCee, the match between Maria and you was changed. It's now myself and Jacob versus you and Jason in a mixed tag match. It's the spark for Judgment Day"

I wanted to haul off and kick ass. My girl, which it feels good to say, JayCee tagging with the one guy I really don't trust, Jason. National television will see her with Jason so much, they'll forget about who she's really supposed to be with, me. I'm not being cocky or jealous, it's just the fact of this is my partner, no one else's. I sighed and held on to JayCee's hand who looked at Jason and semi-smiled.

"Well what about the rest of us?" I asked, wondering what are we supposed to the rest of the night.

"You guys aren't on the wrestling list, so I guess you can either head to the hotel, or stay in the locker room. I'm not so sure what they have planned for the rest of you" Maryse replied. Maryse looked down at JayCee and my intertwined hands and smiled. "Wait… are you two-"

"Yeah, isn't it just peachy?" Jason minorly joked. I heard the sarcasm in his voice and I wanted to slap him. JayCee's hand went around my back and I relaxed. I knew she knew what was going on in my head, and it scared me sometimes on how she knew.

"I think I should change for my match. John, can you help me with the bags please?" JayCee asked timidly, scared of what can happen. I exhaled and nodded.

We slowly walked inside the arena, knowing that today was going to be a strain on everyone. Boredom would kick in and my new girlfriend was going to fight alongside someone who was known to not care about anyone else, as long as he got what he wanted. Jason was never really like that, however Christian was. Christian had returned, and we all knew deep down inside of Christian's ass-like tendencies, all he wanted was a queen to reign with him.

Too bad asshole, JayCee is a soldier.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"I know you'll do great tonight babe. You always kick major ass in the ring, I'm sure tonight will be no different" was what I told JayCee while stroking her head. She decided to try out new ring gear tonight. It was a mid-drift that had the Chain Gang logo on it, with tight short shorts. I loved how she looked in it, but I guess I loved it more because she was mine.

"Are you mad?" JayCee whispered while cozying up more into my body. "I know you really don't like Jason, and quite honestly, I don't blame you. I just don't want you mad at me for something I have no type of control over"

"Jaycia, I can't be mad at you for being so damn sexy; however I can't just brush off how he looks at you. The way that he just… always knows what to say and do when it comes to you-"I started.

"If he did, would I be with you right now John? Randy looks at me like I'm a piece of fuckin' meat that he'd want to eat…possibly in more ways than one; however you let me stay around the perv ball. You trust Randy, as farfetched as that fuckin' seems. I'm not saying to trust Jason but what I am saying is… until you get hard evidence that he's after me, just let him do whatever Jason Reso's of the world do" JayCee giggled while leaning up to kiss my neck.

"So, what finisher are you using? Attitude Adjustment? Throwback? Killswitch…?" I drifted off. I chuckled as JayCee hit me on my shoulder and stood. She stretched and I sighed, looking away from her body. She was a small 5'3" frame, 125 pounds. She had weight and curves in all the right places and I adored it.

"Why would I use Killswitch? That's Jason's move, I'm not known as Jason's partner. I always use one of your finishers and Throwback happens to be my finisher now. So, have fun watching me, I have a slight little surprise for you. Also… keep your hands in plain view at all times babe" JayCee joked.

"Aww take the fun out of shit! Damn it now I won't watch" I joked back. JayCee smiled and walked out of the locker room. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. Before I knew it, I was hearing music from the television. It was Maryse's theme "Pourqoui" blasting through the arena. Maryse walked out with her usual cockiness and I smiled, knowing damn well that she wasn't like that in real life. With Jack Swagger by her side, I sat up straight.

I knew HE was next…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*\

'_if you close your eyes_

_your life, a naked truth, revealed_

_dreams you never lived_

_and scars never healed…'_

"_And coming to the ring, from Toronto, Canada; weighing in at 235 lbs., he is the ECW Champion, Christian!" Lillian Garcia announced. Christian removed his hood and blew two finger kisses to the already hyped crowd. He gave the Eddie Guerrero chest slap and entered the ring. Christian climbed onto the turnbuckle and played to the crowd. He jumped down from the turnbuckle and patiently waited for his partner to show up._

"_And his partner, from New York, NY…" Lillian started_

'_we fight together, we ride together_

_right now we gon' get loud together_

_Chain Gang is the click…"_

_JayCee appeared on the top of the ramp, hyping the crowd. Her new entrance music was 'Chain Gang is the Click' from John's album. The titantron featured her fighting, her studio clips and photo shoots as well as moments with John. _

"…_.weighing in at 126 pounds, JayCee!" Lillian finished_

_JayCee in John Cena fashion worked the crowd and went into the ring. She went to every turnbuckle and did John's ever-so-famous three fingers in the air, representing 'Hustle' 'Loyalty' and 'Respect.' She jumped down from the turnbuckle and looked into the camera outside of the ring and blew a kiss to it, while holding up the three fingers. The bell rang and the match went underway._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I laughed in shock as I saw JayCee come out to my song, and use all my signature taunts and plays to the crowd. It was a moment worth seeing over and over. I never thought my taunts would look so great.

The match was going into its nail biting moments. Just when it seemed that JayCee and Jason were going to win it all, Jack Swagger or Maryse would break up or interfere with the count. Maryse had already executed the French Kiss on JayCee, making me almost forget how tough she was. Jack Swagger had already used his finisher, or tried, but JayCee had jumped off the top rope, kicking Jack in the chest. The match was going on for what felt like forever. I started rising from my seat as I saw the legal person, JayCee prepare for Throwback, but behind her was Jack Swagger. Jason rushed into the ring, performing the Killswitch the same time JayCee had put Maryse in Throwback. The ref slid down to count the pin. The bell rang and Jason and JayCee were the winners.

I cheered in excitement, as 'Chain Gang is the Click' played throughout the arena. I watched the screen as Jason and JayCee hugged and I laughed. For once I was okay with her being near Jason…

….and then he had to go and fuck it all up.

JayCee prepared to leave the ring and Jason grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. She smiled just like she normally would, because that's her charm. His hand went close to her face and he leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers for no more than two seconds before she pushed him away, looking more shocked than I was. She stared at him and slid out of the ring. She walked backwards and never broke her gaze. JayCee shook her head in amazement and mouthed _'what were you thinking?_' to Jason. My blood boiled in anger and I couldn't wait until Jason came back this way. The door busted open and I saw Randy and Ted run to me.

"John… John chill out she fought him off-"Randy started before I stood. My skin was crawling, my eyes filled with anger and my mind was out of control.

"Randy… he's a dead man" I replied. Rubbing my forehead I looked back at Randy and Ted. "He's a FUCKIN' dead man"

"John no, just relax okay? JayCee didn't want him to do that, as you can see she pushed him away. JayCee doesn't-"Ted started. The sound of a sniffle and an opening door stopped us all. We looked over to see JayCee standing in the door way.

"Babe…" I started. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. JayCee walked past Randy and I and headed straight for her bag. "Babe, are you okay-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine… you got your hard evidence" JayCee replied in a whisper. I can tell she felt wrong. She felt used, thinking maybe all Jason wanted, was to be her friend. She turned to me and kissed my cheek. "I need to be alone right now… just-"

I hit the locker next to me and sighed. I kissed JayCee's forehead and began to walk out the locker room. Randy grabbed my arm and I looked at him sternly.

"He crossed the line… now… it's fuckin' on" I replied

I silently said to myself it was a promise. John Cena doesn't break fuckin' promises…


	20. The Soldier Versus The Captain

***_* A/N: As much as I love Jason  
I had to make him asshole-ish.... *_***

**Chapter 20: The Soldier Versus The Captain**

_**John's POV**_:

I swear he's a dead man. Jason Reso, you have just dug your own personal fuckin' grave if you think that you can just go on with kissing someone who you personally consider a friend, girlfriend. Walking to Jason's locker room, eyes rested and followed my every move. Divas trading whispers and gasps, some not fully onto why I was acting this way. As for Maria and Maryse, they knew this couldn't be good, but didn't dare to stop me. Fellow superstars, watching my pace, knowing I was up to no good. It was then I heard footsteps approach behind me.

"John…" JayCee called after me, stopping me in my tracks. Slowly I turned to see her standing behind me, just a mere few yards away. My heart skipped some beats as I looked into her eyes that were a light tint of Crimson from crying.

"You want to save him Jay?" I asked sarcastically, with a hint of fury. I couldn't just stand here and let Jason get away with whatever he thinks he can do. I wasn't going to let my injuries get the best of me, and I wasn't going to let Jason take my pains, for weakness.

"John, I'm asking you nicely…just this once…" JayCee started while walking toward me. All eyes were focused on us. "…take it easy. Don't get hurt and don't hurt him." I couldn't hurt her heart, it wasn't something I would ever want to do; although watching the pain she had went through when Jason kissed her all I wanted was for him to feel that pain.

"He went too far when it comes to you. Now, Jason is going to know that this champ, doesn't take shit lightly" I replied before walking again. I heard JayCee sigh and Ted tell her to walk with him back to the locker room.

Unfortunately all I saw was what had just transpired no longer than ten minutes ago in my head. The look of shock on Jaycia's face, watching Jason go and kiss her and love every second of it was on repeat, until the feeling of anger and vengeance clouded my mind and better judgment. Finally I broke from the images in my head and looked up. I was in front of Jason's locker room. I twisted the knob and violently pushed the door open. Jason turned to face me; he was changing from his ring gear into regular street clothes.

"What the FUCK were you thinking kissing JayCee?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jason didn't looked fazed at all; in fact, Jason was staring at me and smirking while crossing his arms. "You know damn well that JayCee is mine-"

"You done Cena?" Jason asked rather smugly and rudely. I wanted to tear his fuckin' head off and soccer-kick that son-of-a-bitch across the locker room. "Honestly, I don't think you deserve a girl like Jaycia. How can I be so sure that you're not using her because of what happened between Liz and yourself. That girl cried herself to sleep and depression when you got hurt-"

"You don't think I fuckin' know this Jason? She went with me to the hospital-" I started before Jason laughed. His laugh was taunting and for once, I wished Shawn was around to give him the meanest Sweet Chin Music kick he's ever given anyone.

"Yeah, that same day I took her out to a diner and made her feel better. She forgot all about you until she ran into Randy and Mickie. Randy stayed with her that night, did you ever think of asking what happened between the two?" Jason replied. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Yes I do know what happened. I ran into Randy, who told me that nothing happened that night. He told me how he slept on the floor and that she was up all night texting you apparently. Her better judgment was fucked if she texted you all night" I shot back at Jason.

"Listen kid, you have no idea what it takes to keep a girl like her. She's amazing, smart and talented. You're going to let her rot with the likes of you? You may be a face character, but sooner or later, she'll leave you behind. If she wins this title, you can kiss your little JayCee…fuckin' gone" Jason stated.

"See and that's your problem. You assume you know everything, but face it Reso, you don't. Jaycia likes me, I like her. Move on…" I stated. Jason just stared and I snickered, because it was funny to me but not to Jason.

"What's so funny John?" Jason asked. I sighed and pushed him against the locker, pinning him between cold steel and my hands. "Whoa, John have you lost it?"

"Nope. I was just laughing at the obvious stupidity that you have. If you even THINK of trying to put the moves on JayCee again, I will rip you to fuckin' shreds. That ECW title, will end up with someone else and I will be serving jail sentences because some prick came back and decided to hit on something that wasn't his to even go after…" I replied in a sinister tone. My eyes were glaring deep into Jason's eyes and skull, hoping that he got my obvious point. "…so let me make you fully understand what I mean. You go near JayCee with the worst intentions… my hands will have a field day bruising your pathetic little fuckin' eyes. Got it?"

Jason smirked and laughed. He wasn't fazed by me, but he gave the vibe that he understood me. "I got it. We're crystal clear John. Just hope that JayCee doesn't come running to me…" Jason replied while still holding that stupid ass smirk on his face.

And then all I saw was black.

In the blackness that surrounded my thoughts, all I thought was that Jason better not even think of coming close to JayCee. The feelings she sends off with me are only mine, and no one else's to try and claim. No one can ever sit there and try to take what I felt I finally deserved away from me. She was mine. I wasn't the protective type when it came to girls, hell I wasn't even this way with Liz. The question of _'do you like her or LIKE her Cena?'_ ran though my mind, until I heard my name being called and hands gripping my arm. I knew that touch. It was a hand, small but warm; the smell of Bath and Body Works Enchanted Orchid made its way through my nostrils and into my memory, bringing me back from the black that had consumed my mind.

I was choking the shit out of Jason, his face red and gasping for air. JayCee, who came to find me along with Ted, Randy and Maryse, had come to break me from Jason's neck.

"John, let Jason go. For crying out fuckin' loud he's turning red he can't breathe…" JayCee pleaded with me. Her voice calmed me down as I let his throat go. Ted and Randy aided to me, holding me back while Maryse ran to catch Jason, who was getting his color back, but was still having a hard time breathing.

"John, let's go man…" Randy replied holding me back. I wasn't done with him as I looked at Jason, whose eyes were fixated on JayCee. I wanted to kill him, but JayCee held me back by my arms.

"Johnny he is not worth the time right now. Please just calm down and lets go right now…" JayCee pleaded. I looked down at JayCee; her eyes were sincere and worried. I sighed and looked back at Jason.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot, Captain Charisma.

Instant Classic my ass. My hand was about to make him Instantly Forgotten…

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!! *_***


	21. A Storyline Start on Judgment Day

***_*A/N: This has to do with Judgment Day Sunday  
I didn't change the outcomes of matches  
just added the storyline as well as JayCee's fictional match**

**TOLD YOU JOHN WAS GOING TO KICK BIG SHOW'S ASS!!!  
JOHN IS THE MAN!!!*_***

**Chapter 21: A Storyline Start on Judgment Day**

_**Judgment Day Sunday**_

_**JayCee's POV:**_

Today is May 17. Today also happens to be a Sunday, fuck my life. Sundays mean wake up early for production and storyline meetings for Monday night. Today was different though, because today's meeting would focus on tonight's huge Pay-Per-View event, Judgment Day. It would be my first pay-per-view that I would have part of, so basically it was huge for me.

I stretched in my hotel room bed, alone. Was this a horrible one night stand because I could have sworn John was here last night. Slowly I began to sit up, scratching my head and further messing with my fucked up hair thanks to tossing and turning. I looked around my room; there was no sign of John in sight. As I began to raise myself from bed, my bathroom door opened and John emerged from the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my Jesus good fuckin' morning to me…" I joked, letting my eyes take in the sight of muscular man standing before me, wearing just a towel. John smirked and chuckled. "Do that entrance again, because the steam coming from the bathroom further makes it sexy"

"Funny babe. Come on we have a meeting to attend. They're saying some cool shit is happening tonight, and personally I want to see what happens with your storyline and this championship" John stated. He already knew, but for some odd reason he didn't believe me. John told me the thought I'd lie to him about winning the title, because I knew I didn't want him making such a big deal about it.

Okay so he would be right, but I would have told him…

I took a shower and then got dressed. I decided today was 'I'm not looking special' day as I threw on a pair of jeans and my sort of oversized white shirt that hung off my right shoulder with purple tank top underneath. I curled my hair, threw on my blue, white and purple nikes and walked out of the door, meeting John outside his hotel. He was dressed in his Run DMC shirt and jeans. I smiled as we walked downstairs and met up with Randy, Ted and Maria.

"Hey wife, paycheck, and Randy" I joked making Randy smirk and Ted laugh at my mocking nickname for him. I called him that last night when he went to calm me down while John damn near choked the living hell out of Jason.

The same Jason who I no longer want to talk about at this present moment in time, so drop the fuckin' subject….

"Nice to see you too. You look nice wife, I'm loving the shirt… but I think this will be a great accent to the outfit" Maria replied while taking off one of her gloves and handing it to me. It happened to be purple and I smiled. I heard a throat clear and we all turned to see Maryse standing there.

"Are you cheating on me Jay? I thought we shared something special that night you got hurt. You whispered sweet yet sexy French words in my ear…" Maryse joked, making Maria and I laugh.

"Shh not in front of the mistress" I joked back. We all laughed and walked out of the hotel. "So are we all hopping into the cramped mobile…" I joked as Randy pushed me laughing, knowing I was talking about his Hummer.

"Nah, we're taking my car, well truck" Ted replied. I looked up at Ted in disbelief, never knowing he had a car. "It's a black Escalade, bigger than Randy's car I think"

"You're such a rich baby, it sickens me DiBiase. I only keep you around so you can pick up the fuckin' check" Randy joked, causing everyone to laugh. We piled into Ted's truck and drove over to the arena in Chicago IL, where Judgment Day was going to be held.

Shortly after arriving, I locked eyes with Jason. I held every ounce of my being back from wanting to ask him what that was all about on Thursday and why did he do that to me, knowing how I felt for John. However I decided to be the bigger person, and also decided if I made it obvious that Jason bothered me, John would fly off the fuckin' handle and try to kill him… again.

I walked into the conference room of the arena and sat at the round table. I stared back at the empty seat, wondering what McMahon would be present to tell us about the changes to Judgment Day. I began to worry that maybe it was too soon for me to fight, or even win. My thoughts were interrupted when Shane and Stephanie walked in, followed by the man who made this all happen, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I wanted to squeal, but I'm a Diva now, we don't do those things. I internally laughed at how much I had began to sound like Maryse more and more.

"Well, thanks to everyone who decided to show up to this meeting about Judgment Day changes and storylines…" Vince started while taking his seat at the front of the table; he sat in front of all of us like a king, and we were his loyal and noble steeds. "First order of business, I've added a match between John Morrison and Shelton Benjamin for Judgement Day, in which John Morrison will win. Congratulations John. Other matches taking place tonight will be as follows. Stephanie…"

"The first match will be Phil and Eddie Fatu, in which Eddie will win. After that match will be the ECW Championship title match between Jake and Jason. It will be somewhat of a lengthy match, however Jason will retain the title using Jake's shoulder straps from his wrestling gear for an advantage and the win." Stephanie stated. I rolled my eyes, upset that it would be another win for Jason. Shane cleared his throat and spoke

"After that match will be the Morrison and Benjamin match, in which my father already spoke of the outcome. Following that match, Mike will come out to cause some trouble. From there, Anthony you will come out as Santino and talk about Vickie and call Mike a 'jack-ass'-"

"That'll be easy, we all know he is" John joked, making the entire room laugh. Mike giggled sarcastically and threw his napkin at John, showing how much sportsmanship Mike really had; which was basically…none.

"Yeah, well Mike will knock out Santino and then Chavo will come out and frog-splash a defenseless Santino. Next match…" Shane said before looking over at his sister to take over.

"The next match will be between Oscar and Chris for the Intercontinental Championship title in which Oscar will keep. Next match will be the Fatal-Four-Way Match for the Women's title between Melina, Mickie, Elizabeth and Jaycia. Jaycia will have a near fall, coming close until Maryse comes in and executes the French Kiss on Jaycia while the referee isn't looking. Mickie will go for the pin, and win the title" Stephanie said looking directly at me when she was talking about the match. That sinking feeling came over me again, knowing I won't have that title around my waist. Shane smiled and cleared his throat.

"Having Steph say that, brings us to another thing we changed…" Shane replied making me squint my eyes. Was I now going to win the Women's Championship? "We've decided that we're going to break out a storyline that has been in the works for a few weeks now. Jaycia, after your match, you will be stopped by John, who wants to say you gave your all. He will ask you to come out to the ring with him for the match. You agree and go out with him, which is the match after yours. John and Paul will fight, John you will take quite a beating…"

"Damn it, you couldn't make Paul ease up on me?" John joked. Paul flipped off John and he smiled. "Okay so what happens?"

"Well John, you'll try to get the STFU on Paul, which won't work because of his size. When the match gets toward its end, you pick up Paul for an Attitude Adjustment and get the win. That's where the storyline comes into play" Stephanie finished for Shane. A look of confusion came across my face as my lips pursed together.

"I'm confused, what storyline?" I asked. I regretted it soon after asking. The smiles on Shane, Stephanie and even Vince's face made me wonder, and then figure it out. "Oh no…" is all I could come up with as a response.

* * *

_"Oh my god, John no!" JayCee yelled from ring side to John as Big Show lifted him above his head and dropped him face first into the mat. JayCee winced as John hit the mat and covered her eyes. "Oh god, John move for me please..." is all JayCee could say before her eyes connected and focused on the huge man in the ring with John._

_Big Show raised his monstrous hand, signaling that he was about to end John's career. JayCee yelled to the wounded Chain Gang soldier, cheering him on and telling him to get up and win his fight. John struggled to stand, still feeling the effects from the face first slam he endured from Big Show. John slowly began to lift as JayCee started hitting the ring in a rhythm that was echoed by claps from the Chicago fans. Big Show's eyes were fixated on John as he began to get into his knockout punch stance. JayCee began yelling to John to be careful as he slowly turned._

_John began walking in the direction of the Big Show, almost colliding with his huge fist. Big Show swung and John ducked under the huge man's arm. John quickly turned to watch Big Show as he began walking back toward John, who lifted the giant onto his back. JayCee cheered and clapped in excitement as John dropped the big man to the mat, finishing his Attitude Adjustment. John jumped on top Big Show and lifting his massive leg, getting the pin. JayCee screamed and cheered as John's hand was raised as the official victor. _

_John rolled out of the ring and walked over to Alfonso Soriano, who was already in the crowd. John did his signature taunt of 'you can't see me' into the camera, while Alfonso followed suit. John looked up and saw JayCee mingling with the crowd. He slid into the ring, calling JayCee to come into the ring with him. JayCee climbs in the ring and they go to each turnbuckle, playing to the crowd while holding up their three fingers for 'Hustle' 'Loyalty' and 'Respect.' As JayCee and John jump down from the turnbuckles they hug each other. John and JayCee break apart the hug and John looks at JayCee in the eyes and leans in to kiss her gently, making the crowd go wild. _

_John and JayCee break the kiss and John begins to walk away, leaving JayCee in awe. Just as John passes JayCee, she grabs his arm in an instant reaction. John stops in his tracks and looks up at JayCee who is smiling and biting her bottom lip. John mouths 'what?' to JayCee before she pulls him with all her strength and kisses John passionately. The crowd cheers wildly once again and the camera cuts away to play the promo for the next upcoming pay-per-view event, Extreme Rules._

* * *

And just like that, the world and the locker room knew John was mine.

***_* REVIEW!!!!!!!! *_***


	22. Drunken Truth Or Dare

***_* A/N: Fluff chapter to me, but its a lead up to the next one  
as always thanks to those who take time out of your lives  
to read my story**

**holy crap that was ALMOST a John Cena '5 questions' outburst moment  
thankfully i can control it lol*_***

**Chapter 22: Drunken Truth Or Dare**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

"Just come on out tonight with us babe, I promise we won't get plastered like last time when Big Show choke-slammed you" John pleaded with me, making me giggle. John wanted to celebrate his huge win; I just wanted to go to the hotel and sleep. My match was grueling being that it all contained my idols and also the toughest bitches in WWE today. Maryse hit the French Kiss a little too hard, making my head hurt. "So come out tonight"

"As much as I would love to come out and party tonight, I'm beat. All I want is some rest, maybe some television and food. That's a celebration for me all on its own. Stay in with me" I asked John who gave me puppy dog eyes. It was my kryptonite; the gleam of his blue eyes always suckered me into anything.

"Come on babe… be 21 not Shawn Michaels age" John joked, causing everyone in Ted's Escalade to laugh. I sighed and shook my head in compliance, showing I would go out tonight. "Alright time to get fuckin' crazy tonight-"

"Holy shit, John you can get crazier than what the fuck you already are? Nope… we're fuckin' staying indoors it now" Ted joked. John threw a napkin at his head and chuckled. "I mean think about it, everyone is going to be out. After the storyline that just happened between you and Jay, they see you two, it's going to be a mob after you. Let's just hang out, raid everyone's mini bars, meet in one room and get plastered there"

"You know that's not a bad idea. Wow, going to college did make you smart, didn't it DiBiase?" I remarked rather sarcastically. "No seriously, it is a good idea. Everyone can get drunk out of their asses and then knock out. What do you think John?" I asked John.

"I think DiBiase should make his foot heavier so we can get the party started" John joked. I pulled out my iPhone, feeling it vibrate. Mid laugh, I unlocked the iPhone seeing that I had a text message. Letting my eyes scan the screen, my smile faded. John looked back at me, watching my face go from joyous to somber. "What's wrong baby girl?"

It was my only reaction to clear my throat and laugh. I inhaled as I began to read the text out loud. "_'Hope your happy as you deserve to be. Congrats on the storyline. Your first wrestling crush, Jason'_ UGH he gets under my skin" I yelled while violently dropping my phone to the carpeted floor of Ted's car. John sighed and the car got quiet. I hated how Jason could do this to me; although I didn't understand why he did. Did he get jollies knowing I didn't want to be fuckin' bothered with him?

"Fuck Jason, he's not here with us to hang out and be plastered, so let him be all pissy" Randy replied turning in his passenger seat and looking at me. I smiled and shook my head at Randy's obvious hatred for Jason since Thursday. "I'm serious Jaycia, you came close to winning a title, that Frenchie had to fuck up, and your big storyline started. Don't you dare let Jason bring you down at all"

"It wasn't solely my fault to ruin Jay's chance at the title Randy, so fuck off" Maryse joked, causing me to laugh. "But Randy is right you know? I may be friends with Jason, but there is finally a tough bitch to befriend on Raw besides Mickie and Elizabeth, so I'm on your side"

"Thanks guys. Now come on, let's watch DiBiase get drunk, because I'm sure that's going to be fuckin' hilarious to see" I responded. The car sped up in speed and I closed my eyes. This truly was going to be eventful.

* * *

"Come on, it's time to play truth or dare" Maria's drunken self exclaimed. I blinked hard due to the shrill of her voice. Maria giggled and bought the small bottle of Grey Goose vodka to her lips.

"Who's even going to remember what was fuckin' asked? I'm so wasted, I think I could forget that this is my room" John slurred while holding on to me. I was totally drunk, once again. I vowed I wouldn't get this way, but with so many small bottles surrounding me, their small midget bottle voices called to me.

Damn it I was turning into a fuckin' drunk just like John…

"Who's going first?" Randy asked with a mini bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a mini bottle of Johnny Walker in the other. "Come on, the free shall set you truth bitches" I snickered and laughed.

"You mean the truth shall set you free, numb nuts. I guess I'll go first. Maryse, truth or dare?" I asked Maryse. Maryse pursed her lips in thought while her eyes glossed over. I guess she couldn't handle the drink I made her of Cranberry and Vodka; of course since I made it, it was way more vodka than cranberry.

"I'm choosing dare" Maryse replied with a huge drunken grin on her face. I smiled and thought of a dare for her to regret later. I looked around the room, it was occupied by myself, John, Maria, Ted, Randy, Maryse, Cody who we met downstairs in the lobby along with Jeff, Barbie and Mickie.

"Okay, your dare… make out with someone in this room for at least 30 seconds…" I replied. John fell to his bed face first, making me giggle. "What the fuck are you doing John?"

"I'm eliminating myself from the kiss, so you don't kick my ass" John stated drunkenly. I laughed and rubbed his back. Maryse slowly stood and walked over to Jeff. Jeff bit his lip in anticipation, only to watch her beeline and head toward Cody. Their lips locked, causing the whole room to shout in excitement.

"Oh I'm going to puke…" Jeff joked while fake gagging. Thirty seconds later, they broke the kiss and Maryse sat back in her chair.

"Okay so I completed my dare, so that means it's my turn to ask. Randy… it is your turn, truth or dare?" Maryse asked while giggling.

"I think I'm going to try my luck at truth" Randy stated while downing his Johnny Walker mini bottle. The room groaned.

"You pussy. Grow a pair and choose dare" John replied sitting back up with a drunken look in his eyes. Randy flipped off John and turned back to Maryse.

"If you could have any one of us girls in here, who would it be and what would you do?" Maryse asked. John opened his mouth but Maryse stopped him "JayCee isn't off limits with this question because it isn't a dare, he's just stating truth"

"Damn you Frenchie and your technicalities…" John mumbled.

"Okay… so I'd definitely do all of you, that's evident. However, I'd have different places and ways for all of you. Like Mickie, I'd have my way with you in my locker room, while no one is around so you can scream as loud as you want. Maryse, my French love, I'd have my way with you in my hotel room. Barbie, I'd see me and you stuck in an elevator. Maria, I'd do you in the ring, before everyone starts coming in for shows and JayCee… oh JayCee. It'd be you and I in the shower, steamy, hot and getting dirty" Randy replied slurring.

"That was disgusting on how you would think of my girl like that man" John joked "but I'm definitely trying that way you have for each of the girls with mine" I looked up at John and hit him on his chest. The room laughed and I downed my mini bottle of Bacardi. Randy scanned the room and his eyes landed on me.

"I'm not having sex with you Randy, so don't even think of it" I retorted drunkenly. Randy smirked and sighed. "Go ahead, ask me"

"Okay Jaycia, truth or dare?" Randy asked. I sat and thought I'd throw the whole game off course.

"I'll throw a monkey wrench in this whole system and say truth AND dare" I replied, making the room cheer, while others mockingly went "oooooo"

"Okay so first… your truth. How many times have you masturbated to the thought of John?" Randy asked me, making John and I laugh and turn red. I stopped laughing and looked at Randy.

"I'd have to say I lost count if we're going way back to when I liked him before I was employed by WWE" I admitted. "Now… my dare?"

"I dare you wrestle John, like for real" Randy said, making Jeff whistle and others cheer. I laughed and tackled John down to the bed, signaling the beginning of our match. We flipped and tossed each other as much as we could. John put me in the Attitude Adjustment, and I hit John with Throwback. John went for the pin and leaned down and kissed me, deepening the kiss with passion.

"Ugh, guys we're still here. Do that on your own time, when no one is around" Ted exclaimed. I smiled and giggled, slightly pushing John back.

"They're right, we've got to be nice hosts" I replied slightly slurring, but as sexy as possible. John groaned and sat up.

"So, I get to ask right?" I asked the room.

* * *

The night kept going until everyone slowly went back to their respective rooms or slept on the floor of John's room. I began to walk to the door of my room when John looked at me weirdly.

"Where are you going?" John asked in a whisper. I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows.

"I'm going to my room, where we can be alone… you coming?" I asked. With one swift jump, John jumped off the bed and followed me into my room. Slowly the adjoining door closed and I giggled.

The next part… well you can guess.

***_* REVIEW PPL *_***


	23. Going Where No Diva Has Gone Before

**Chapter 23: Going Where No Diva Has Gone Before**

_**John's POV:**_

"_Where are you going?" I asked my girlfriend JayCee in a whisper. JayCee just looked back at me while biting her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows._

"_I'm going to my room, where we can be alone… you coming?" JayCee asked. I wasn't going to let a moment like this escape me, regardless if I was drunk or not. After all I was sobering up, I'd like to think JayCee was sober enough to comprehend what she was saying. With one quick hop, I was off my bed and holding on to her waist. Slowly the door closed._

That brings us to right now, this very moment. My hands were running through JayCee's hair and slowly down her back. The scent of Bath and Body Works Enchanted Orchid still stayed on her like it was second skin. The softness of her skin drove me crazy and the way her eyes would shine, even in the dark, was beautiful.

"You know you look beautiful right?" I asked her while resting my forehead against hers. My breathing was in sync with hers as I never broke our gaze. Her hand grabbed the back of my neck and I sighed.

"You know… you really made me all fuckin' hot when you kissed me in the ring" JayCee whispered to me. She slowly began to stand on the tip of her toes and kissed my lips lightly. The taste of liquor was faint, but taken over by the taste of the strawberries she ate before everyone began to file out. My tongue found its way into her mouth, slowly dancing with hers. My hands ran up her shirt, slowly removing it from her body. JayCee's hands tugged at the hem of my Run DMC shirt looking for permission to be taken off. Our lips parted momentarily as shirts were removed.

Jaycia's hands found its way back to my skin, running across and grabbing my pectoral muscles and running along my abs. Her skin was warm and causing a frenzy in my mind. My mouth found its way to her neckline, kissing and nibbling around her collar bone. JayCee exhaled sharply and gripped onto me tighter. My tongue traced around her collar bone before I kissed one spot on her neck. JayCee moaned and I smiled to myself; I had found one of her sweet spots. My hands ran down JayCee's back and down her ass; my hands gripped her legs, picking her up. JayCee's legs wrapped around my waist and her hands locked around my neck as I continued to kiss her neck. Slowly I laid her on her bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach baby…" I whispered making her close her eyes and obey my sexy command. She sat up and slowly began to peel off her shirt as she sat in front of me in her black and baby blue flower printed bra. JayCee licked and kissed my bottom lip before turning to lie on her stomach. I crawled over her body and stopped when my lips were right over her shoulder blades. Lightly I planted kisses along her back, making her moan and exhale in pure ecstasy; her moans were making me desire her even more than I wanted at that moment. I didn't care about age difference or whatever other difference we had, because all I wanted was her.

"Oh John…don't stop" JayCee moaned in a sexy whisper sending me into a whole different world. My hands grabbed her and pulled her body next to mine. Her back was against my chest and my lips by her shoulders. Planting kisses along her shoulder, JayCee ran her fingers around my neck. My hands found their way to her bra and under them. Holding on to her flesh, with my other hand I loosened her jeans, slowly pulling them down. Jaycia exhaled and giggled seductively as she turned to unbutton my denim shorts. I started leaning forward, making her lie down in the bed as I kissed her lips. My hands ran all over her body as her hands gripped tightly to my back. JayCee started to pull away from the kiss.

"John…are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to think different of me…" J ayCee told me with sincerity in her eyes. Being used when you were younger didn't make it easy for JayCee to trust any guy at the moment. Quite honestly, I didn't blame her.

"I'm sure baby girl…" I whispered back while smiling at her, hoping to ease her mind. JayCee half-smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"At least tell me you're protected…?" JayCee asked. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a condom. JayCee smiled and kissed me passionately.

From there pervs… you get no details.

BUT IT WAS FUCKIN' GREAT…

"So what did you major in back in college since I never asked that" I asked JayCee. Her head was on my bare chest as our bodies were intertwined with each other's and the sheets.

"I was majoring in Criminal Justice, which I already have a degree in, and minoring in Music. I know weird mix…" JayCee replied while messing with my fingers. I turned to look her in the eyes and feel her warmth. "Any other questions you have for me?"

"How was it? I mean beyond the moans and soft screams and all the scratches on my back…" I joked. JayCee smiled and slightly blushed.

"I'm sorry. It was incredible. This is one of the sexual experiences I would love to remember forever. Even when my ass is wrinkly, tits saggy and rockin' in a fuckin' chair in a retirement home…" JayCee replied. "Although I'm sure if I remember it when I'm old, I might die from having an orgasm"

"Well I hope that you don't do that. I don't want it on my conscious that I killed someone because they were thinking of when we first had mind-blowing sex" I stated pulling JayCee closer to me. "Tell me something babe…"

"Anything babe…" JayCee whispered.

"What do you really want to accomplish in life? Like what do you want from it…and me?" I asked. JayCee sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Well since I'm here in WWE, I want a title" JayCee joked. "No seriously, I want to be able to see my name in the championship books. I don't care if I win once and never again. In this business I want to be a champion. I also want to be a positive role model to girls who watch wrestling just like I used to. When I was younger I wanted to take Lita's- I mean Amy's, spot in the Hardy Boyz stable. I looked up to her rough edges. After that, I looked up to Melina, Trish, Mickie James… all the bad ass fighter chicks in WWE."

"Who says you can't be them? Who says you can't be better than them baby?" I asked.

"It's what I'm fighting for. It's what I'm here to do. As for what I want from you… that's easy yet tough." JayCee started. "I can't ask you to never break my heart, because sometimes that happens. I can't ask you to be there for me forever because drafts happen unfortunately. What I can ask you to do… is try and love me as much as you can."

"I think I can definitely do that. I give you my word which is stacked on top of a promise" I replied. JayCee smiled and I held on to her tightly.

My name is John Felix Anthony Cena Jr., and I keep my promises and never break my word. I'm also addicted to Jaycia Mariana Lourdes. She is my drug of choice and personally I'm not ready to kick the habit.

I drifted off to sleep, holding on to Jaycia. I listened to her breathe and felt her heart beat against my skin. Only then was I comfortable enough to go to sleep.

Now if only this headache from drinking would disappear…


	24. Reality Calling, Line One

***_*A/N: A little....well sad.  
But not all stories have that fairy tale life... *_***

**Chapter 24****: Reality Calling, Line One.**

JayCee's POV:

_...ring..._

What the fuck is that ringing noise I'm hearing? Can someone turn that shit down? Am I slowly losing my mind? I mean I'm sure sex with John hasn't done that much brain damage.

_...ring..._

"Baby..." I heard John say in his raspy morning voice. It was a mix of sexiness and smokers voice, which then no longer made it so sexy when I thought of John and a cancer stick. My eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the slight sunlight in my room. "Baby, your phone is ringing. Answer it"

"Ugh, let it go to voicemail" I replied sleepily. John chuckled and nudged me once more.

"It could be important. Just answer the phone baby girl" John stated. That man could probably make me do anything. Reluctantly I reached for my iPhone and held it up to my ear without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, half asleep.

"Yes, hello is it possible I can speak with...Miss Jaycia Lourdes?" a woman asked.

"This is her may I ask who is calling?" I responded, starting to sit up in bed.

"My name is Tina Napoleono. I'm a nurse in Triage in NYU Hospital" the woman stated. Why was a hospital calling me? "Do you know a Mark Rivera?"

Mark Rivera is all I needed to hear to wake me up. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Yes. Yes I do, that is my uncle. Is... is something wrong with him?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"Earlier, around 7 am Mark was part of a major car accident that caused pile-up traffic on the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway. A drunken driver was on the road and collided with your uncle's car" Tina started. My chest began to tighten, my breathing out of sync. I was officially scared. "Thankfully he was wearing his seat belt in the passenger seat, but due to the impact he suffered some bad injuries-"

"Wait. You said he was in the passenger seat of his own car?" I asked.

"That is correct" Tina replied.

"So... who was driving my uncle Mark's car?" I questioned.

"That brings me to my next question Miss Lourdes. We went through the driver's wallet. Are you related to a... Jayson Lourdes?" Tina asked me.

Right there, my whole world shattered. The sound of my brother's name escaping from this woman's lips literally broke my heart. The one person I considered my backbone, was in the hospital. I swallowed the growing limp in my throat and spoke after, what was eternity to me, was mere seconds of silence.

"Yeah, that's... that my little brother. He's only 15" I replied while my voice gave signs of breaking.

"Well Jaycia, he was the driver of your uncle's car. He too had his seat belt, but also suffered bad injuries. I hate to do these kind of things over the phone..." Tina started before minorly trailing off and then coming back to reality. "...but both Mark and Jayson have suffered serious cases of head trauma. Both of them are in critical condition; however one looks like they can pull through and the other, we're not so sure about"

"So you're trying to say only..." I started but decided to cut the horrible idea off in my head. Unfortunately my mouth had a mind of its own "...only one will live?"

"I know its something you don't want to hear Miss Lourdes-" Tina started before I cut her off.

"Please call me Jaycia. I hate being called Miss Lourdes" JayCee replied into the phone. "Are you sure they won't make it past the night?"

"There are no guarantees in medicine Jaycia. I cannot predict how the doctors will be able to help your uncle or brother. All I can say is that right now, it looks dim" Tina replied.

"Can you please keep me updated? I'm not in New York right now, but I'm going to find a way to get there...tonight" I stated while choking back tears. Tina and I said our farewells and I hung up the phone. My eyes filled with tears; I turned on the shower and opened the bathroom door. Placing my iPhone on the night stand, John sat up and looked at me.

"Baby...?" John asked concerned when I didn't look or make any movement to him. I finally looked over at John before closing the bathroom door; fresh tears fell from my eyes and I sighed. John's eyes widened and he began to stand. "Jaycia...what's going on?" is all I heard before closing the door and leaning against it and breaking down crying.

I'll admit it, my life wasn't the best fuckin' thing in the world. I lost my parents when I was younger and from there, it had always been the fantasic four of myself, Jayson, Uncle Mark and Aunt Jessica. Once Aunt Jessie left, the world seemed a little harsher. Life wasn't the same for the ones left behind, but we stuck together like a family should.

And then I went to school and got a job to support myself and moved out....

The thing is, it didn't matter because I always had Jayson's and Mark's back. I get the job here in the WWE and I'm making enough money to do everything I really wanted to do for Jayson and Mark. I'm happy. Hell I even landed John Cena! Life was going good....

....you know excluding seeing Avery again, John being hurt and Jason kissing me....

I tend to think I'm God's pushpin; I tend to think God is that mean bully sitting on an anthill at high noon with a magnifying glass and I'm that ant he wants to burn. I climbed into the hot shower, feeling the tears take over my whole sense of any kind of emotion. I was so far off in thought I didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the shower door open. Tears rolled down my cheeks, my body shook and all I felt was hands turn my body. I wiped tears to see John standing in the shower with me.

"Mark and Jayson got into an accident. One won't make it..." I replied in something that was barely a whisper. John held me close as water fell on our bodies. I didn't care that we were in a shower together, completely naked and how sexy it sounds now that I think about it. All I remember was John holding me as I cried. Tears and water flooded John's chest as he stroked my back and my hair.

"Turn around, I'll wash your hair and back for you. We'll get dressed and ask if we can go to New York tonight-"John stated in a whisper. My eyes darted up at his and I opened my mouth to speak.

"You have a match tonight with Dave against Randy and Legacy. You can't back out of that. Vince, Shane nor Steph would allow that to happen-" I started before John placed his hand over my mouth. John smiled.

"Let me handle how I will get me out of my match, or not. You tell the McMahon's the honest truth and you'll be out of your match. I know them… they'll give their money makers the time that they need. Jayson is more important than this job. I'll leave with you and stay by your side" John replied.

"Jaycia, I'm so sorry for what has happened with your family. Of course you can go and make sure that everything is fine with your brother and uncle" Stephanie replied giving me a hug. My eyes were bloodshot red and mascara was smeared under my eyes. The scent of lavender came from Steph's hair, calming me down.

"Thank you so much Steph. I really hope that Mark and Jayson is going to be okay. I'm just really scared now…" I whispered, closing my eyes and hoping what I said was true. "It's just weird knowing that John won't be able to go"

"I can't let him out of the contract of him fighting tonight, but I can move the match up a little earlier, maybe schedule an interruption and make him leave the match. If I can do that, you just have the car waiting for John and you two can take the first flight out" Stephanie told me, holding my hand.

I sighed and nodded, patiently waiting for the night to be over. I stayed with Ted and Maryse most of the night, being that they were close to me all night. I laughed at the match that took my match's spot; poor Santina losing her 'Miss Wrestlemania' title to Vickie. I watched as the Legacy vs. John Cena and Batista match came to an end, and ran out to start the car, driving around to the back door, I spotted John standing there. Smiling to myself, I watched John climb into the car and sigh.

"New York?" John asked

"It may be New York for you, but it's back to reality for me. Unfortunately one key player, might not make it…" I replied, choking back tears. John held my hand and so far it seemed easier….

But facing reality is never easy….


	25. Flat Liners

_*_* A/N: it was **completely hard** to write this chapter  
because the day i wrote this was my aunts birthday  
she passed away four years ago  
and i **miss her so much**_

_in a way, i know what JayCee **felt** and felt like her._

_I'm dedicating chapters **25** and **26** (coming soon)  
to all those people out there who have lost someone  
and know the pain JayCee feels_

_and i'm also dedicating the chapter to my aunt  
**i miss you...***_*  
_

**Chapter 25: Flat Liners**

_**JayCee's POV: **_

My legs had a mind of their own, especially the right one. Apparently according to Uncle Mark and Aunt Jessie, it was a trait I had inherited from my mother. Whenever she became nervous or stressed, her leg would bounce up and down at the speed of light. It was her own personal sign of showing she was pissed, and not to fuck with her.

At this moment I was light-years ahead of her with the speed my legs were going.

The hospital waiting room was supposed to be calming, but I found myself scared. The thought of losing someone so close to who I am scared me more than any thought I previously had. I could fight Big Show right now and I wouldn't seem so fuckin' scary. As I shook my leg, at what seemed to be light-speed, John held my hand. I looked up at John and his blue eyes. They were filled with just as much worry as mine.

"You okay fighter?" John asked in a worried voice. I smiled, hearing the nickname he gave me when we first met. "You know everything will be okay right?"

"I really hope so…" I stated. I smiled and opened my mouth to speak. "Uncle Mark, my Aunt Jessie, Jayson and I would watch wrestling, every night it came on. Jayson… Jayson loved Triple H for as long as I could remember. My Uncle Mark, he was more old school; Uncle Mark loved Undertaker. As for me… I liked whoever I thought was cute, which last time I had checked before was Jeff Hardy. Aunt Jessie loved two wrestlers, Batista and… you" I said giggling and fighting back tears.

"Well what can I say? I'm a sexy beast" John minorly joked, making me laugh even more.

"After… after Aunt Jessie died, my world crumbled. We didn't watch wrestling as a family anymore. Uncle Mark stayed in his room for weeks, leaving Jayson and I to fend for ourselves. I had already liked Batista as a wrestler, but for my Aunt Jessie, I decided to give you a chance and really… really pay attention to you. It was then I fell for you…" I admitted. "I held on to you, for my Aunt Jessie, and then didn't let go because I liked you. Who knew my Aunt Jessie had some pretty good taste?" I joked.

John chuckled and held on to me. This was harder than I ever thought this could be…

Room 114, bed 2. Room 114, bed 2. That's all I repeated to myself. I wasn't so sure of whose room it was, but all I know was I had to get there. Slowly I walked in and saw Jayson, sitting up and barely awake from the medicine.

"Jayson…" I whispered. Jayson looked up at me with a pained and heavily sedated smile. Tears flooded my eyes and I ran to hold him in a hug; I felt the need to, fearing that maybe it could be my last time doing so.

"Hey sis. I missed you. You totally kick ass on TV every week. I'm like the envy of…" Jayson started before groaning in pain. I half smiled, knowing he'd be okay. "How'd you know I was here? Hell how did you get here?"

"The hospital called. I'm guessing they got a hold of Mark's and your medical records for 'next of kin' where my name is. They told me how you got into the accident and whatnot. I told Stephanie and she made me take the night off. I hopped on a red-eye fight and got here as quickly as humanly fuckin' possible" I explained.

"Where's John? I need to talk to him about kissing my sister during pay-per-views. I want to tell him that I paid to watch wrestling, not to watch him make out with my older sister" Jayson half joked. "You know I don't trust any guy since that whole…"

"Yeah I know. I saw him two days later. I wanted to fuckin' blow chunks. It was sickening how sweet he was trying to be. John wanted to kill Avery. I wanted to laugh" I started "but all I did was climb into Randy's car and cry"

"You were with fuckin' Randy Orton? Shit life has changed" Jayson stated

"Yeah like you having a fuckin' potty mouth. When did you start cursing like a sailor… or better yet like me?" I asked

"It's the medication. It's made my mind cloudy. Curse words are part of my vocabulary I guess. Anyway, you rode in a car with Randy-"Jayson began when I laughed

"Yes. All the wrestlers aren't as bad as it seems. John and Randy are best friends; I'm friends with Maryse and we actually all get along. Well except for the clan I hang around and Jason" I stated and looked up at Jayson who had a confused look on his face. "You know… Christian?"

"Why didn't you just say Christian? You had to go all technical and use real goddamn names" Jayson replied mid giggle. He was officially stoned from medication. I laughed with Jayson and looked up at him. "So tell me something sis…"

"Anything bro. What's up?" I asked.

"Are you happy? Like… you've kissed John Cena, something you always dreamt about. You're living the dream that you told me you always would. Are you happy?" Jayson asked.

"Well, I'm actually with John now. We're together… like a couple. It's fuckin' cool huh?" I squealed like the kids we used to be. "But I'm living a dream for you Jayson. I'm working… for making money for you to go to college and… major in music engineering and production like you wanted. I can care less about anything else. I vowed I'd take care of you Jayson, and I'm not going back on that promise. Not one bit…"

"You still didn't answer my question. Are you happy with work, with John, with life… are you happy?" Jayson asked once more.

"Yes. Yes I am happy… with everything. Only thing I'm not happy with is not being there to stop the accident" I stated. "How did it happen?"

"Uncle Mark was drunk and called me to pick him up. I took the car and drove down to Lenny's Sports Bar. You know where that is…" Jayson responded and shook his head. "Any-fuckin'-way, he was wasted out of his mind. He tried to convince me he was not that wasted to drive and then he grabbed the steering wheel. I… I swerved and crashed. That's basically all I remember really."

"Well Jayson, get some rest. I'm going to be here for the night. John and I are staying at my place and then leaving for a house show. I'll be here bright and early in the morning with food and laughter and John. Maybe I'll call a diva to come and make you feel better too" I joked.

Jayson nodded and I left the room. Smiling I knew everything would be okay. My brother was fine, and that's all I needed. Walking out of the room, I saw John standing a few feet away, with a somber look on his face.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked. John looked up at me, held my hand and sighed.

"Baby, while you were with Jayson, the doctor came out looking for you. A main artery in Mark's brain ruptured…" John told me. My eyes started to water, and my heart began to break. "He flat lined and they bought him back momentarily…" he stated before swallowing hard. I shook my head in disbelief, hoping he wouldn't say the next line.

"No… please don't say it…" I cried. John held me and kissed my head while holding me close.

"I'm sorry baby girl… your Uncle Mark flat lined" John whispered

At that moment… so did I.

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_***


	26. Something Good About Legacy

*_* A/N: I really wish I had Legacy to cheer me up...  
or at least Randy and Ted....  
or maybe just Ted...  
...or maybe Ted, Randy **AND** John to cheer me up...  
or maybe just have them around....

**WHAT?** don't look at me like that....  
like you weren't thinking that!!!*_*

**Chapter 26: Something Good about Legacy**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

_Two days…._

That's how long I haven't been myself. I've been dressing in sweats and oversized John shirts. Huge sunglasses were over my eyes regardless if the sky was filled with sunshine or grey. My smile had been broken and I wasn't the comeback kid I was when it came to insulting Randy. Instead I let him talk trash and I just sat there and took it.

_Two days…_

That's how long ago my Uncle Mark died. The one man I knew and loved since my dad, was now gone. It was hard to let go of John and to stop fuckin' crying. It was more than a reality check to bury him, right next to my mom, my dad and Aunt Jessie. It was something I didn't want to do now; I wasn't ready to do it. It didn't matter if Jayson was by my side, or if John was holding me the whole time. I still wasn't ready to do it yet.

_Two days…_

My eyes opened and I looked around the room. It was mildly dim, something I had become used to for the past two days while staying with John during this time in my life. We had taken a red-eye flight back to the venue where the next house show was supposed to be. I didn't even care about the stupid Monday Night RAW arena fiasco that was happening. I could care less, because one less family member would be watching me fight that night. Slowly I rose from bed and realized I was alone, to a certain extent. I noticed Ted and Randy standing in my room.

"My John, you've changed and become a DiBiase. And you've bought a dog with you. Sorry, I don't like bitches…" I tried to joke. Ted smiled sarcastically while Randy flipped me off. I smirked and sighed as Randy handed me his phone. Slowly I put it to my ear and exhaled. "Will this phone self detonate?" I asked before hearing the only chuckle I've programmed into my head.

"Good morning baby girl. I didn't want to wake you, being that you cried in your sleep again. I know how cranky you can get" John joked making me smile. "I left out to handle some business and also to talk to Shane or Stephanie about something. I'm leaving you in the hands of Ted and Randy. You should really get up and go have fun. You need it baby"

"I just want to stay in and have fun. Outside world is too damn… outside" I replied. John and Ted chuckled and Randy sat down in a chair across from my bed.

"Do this for me baby? Go out and see some sunlight. Have a few laughs and come back to me the joyful Jaycia that I love. Go take a shower, think of me a little…" John joked, causing me to giggle "…get dressed in real clothes. No sweats or my shirts, your real clothes baby. Go out and laugh. Okay?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I looked over at Ted, who just smiled and raised two thumbs up, like a stupid fuckin' tourist. Randy looked up at Ted and shook his head in shame and disapproval. I smiled and giggled. "Okay, okay I'll go out. If it'll appease the three of you, I will go. If I don't have fun, Randy's a dead man"

"Wait, why am I a dead man?"Randy whined, making me laugh.

"I see you're laughing already. I know you'll be okay. I'll call you when I'm done and I'll meet up with you and the dork squad okay?" John asked.

"Okay John…" I replied sighing. I really didn't want to leave. I handed Randy the phone and got into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, I came out of the shower fully dressed with hair done and ready to go. Well ready to go once I find my shoes…

"Where should we go?" Randy asked me while placing his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged my shoulders and Randy huffed. "Don't give me that shoulder shrug meaning that you don't know bullshit Jaycia"

"How about we hit a sidewalk fair? When we drove here from the airport last night, I saw them setting one up" Ted replied, thinking quickly. "I'm sure you'd like to visit one Jay…right?"

"I haven't been to a fair in like… years. I'd love to go, but it's up to you guys…" I stated, watching the two men debate if taking me to a park was such a smart idea.

"I mean what's the worst that can happen? We won't be recognized, at least I hope not" Ted rationed making me smile. "Plus I think Jay will love some fun and screaming and all that other bullshit that's supposed to make you forget all pain and sadness"

"Have you been watching Oprah again?" Randy asked.

"How the hell did Oprah get in here?" I asked jokingly, easing the guys into the car. Randy drove and I watched the trees and road signs fly by. I didn't want to think of anything that had to do with Uncle Mark and where he was at the moment. Ted turned and saw me staring out of the window.

"Hey… stop being sad okay?" Ted told me. I mildly smiled and Ted unbuckled his seat belt and climbed into the back seat with me.

"Yo Ted, watch your huge feet will you? If I get a ticket and Sam finds out about it, she will definitely kill me" Randy complained making me giggle. Ted shifted into the back seat with me and the car minorly swerved. "Ted, stop moving your big ass. I'll murder you"

"Shut up will you? Pay attention to the road and watch out for the fair…" Ted yelled back at Randy, making me laugh. "Like I was saying… stop being sad JayCee. Please? For me?"

I giggled and sniffled. "It's entirely too fuckin' hard to try and be happy Ted" I whispered while looking down at the floor. "It's hard to be all… happy and jolly when you just lose someone. I've been mopey and depressing; I've been feeling all icky and disgusting and it's a feeling I can't just wash away no matter how much I really wish I could, it won't leave me…"

"And it will. You just have to let go of the pain JayCee. I've seen you fight both physically in the ring and fight for John emotionally. When John was hurt, you were the one out there, calling for him. You went with him to the hospital and you were the one who was at ringside when he overcame all odds and beat the Big Show. You are one of the strongest Diva's I know" Ted stated.

"I'm sure Joanie could kick your ass Jay" Randy joked. I kicked the driver's seat and Randy grunted.

"Grow a pair and you'd be able to fight Joanie" I snapped, making Ted snicker. I turned back to Ted who was smiling.

"You are going to be fine. I know this because I believe in you. I know asshole Jason might have said that, but I truly do believe in you. Now… wipe your eyes and live life for your Uncle. He'd want that and you know it" Ted remarked.

"How did you become so great with words Ted?" I asked.

"I actually wanted to become a minister at one point in life; however sex was too great for me to give up so… I decided to be a wrestler" Ted joked while wiggling his eye brows.

"Eww, you looked like an old creep when you do that. Oh my God, you looked like Randy" I joked. Randy threw his empty McDonalds cup at me and I laughed. As much as I argue with these boys, I love them with all my heart. As of today, Ted had earned his rightful place in my heart.

"You're such a fuckin' girl" I yelled to Randy who was standing firmly on the ground, watching Ted and I go higher and higher up the roller coaster. "Give Sam my number and have her call me when she finally gets the package with your balls in them so we can give them to you and you can do shit like this"

"Jaycia, I swear even with a potty fuckin' mouth, you're the best trash talker. Although I'm surprised you can still speak so clearly since my balls are always coming out of your mouth" Randy yelled. I laughed.

"From what I was told, they're not that big anyway Orton!!" I yelled back down to him before looking forward ahead of me. We were almost at the top of the huge incline. Looking around at the scenery, it was tranquil. Screams of girls who were too scared, drifted away as I looked at the trees. The wind blew through my hair, making me forget the world around me. I thought of my life…

It was bad losing parents at such a young age, but it was something put in front of me, making it a challenge to get over. I had Jayson by my side, and it made it a little easier. My life was never fairy tale, nor did I ever expect it to be. However these past few months had been different.

I had been given the shot to live the dream I had since I was a Hardy Boyz fanatic. Never in a million years and 14 trillion chances would I think I'd be in the WWE, with John Cena. Never in a thousand years of dreaming would I think I'd be with him and also up for a rematch of any Women's title at anytime. The roller coaster stopped at the top of the dip and I sighed and closed my eyes.

And in one breath, my life flashed before me and the last thing I saw was John…

The roller coaster rolled down the hill and the cool air hit my face, washing away all the pain I had felt. I would have loved to stay in that world, but Ted's cackling broke me from that world. I laughed and screamed with Ted on the roller coaster. When I got off, I felt like a whole new person. Ted and I walked over to Randy, and that's when I saw him.

"Ted you scream like a bitch" John replied while smiling. He looked down at me and smiled. "You okay?" he asked.

"I will be. I think everything will be okay…" I responded honestly. John smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"What did they do to you to make you feel better?" John asked chuckling.

"Ted made me see there's actually something good about Legacy. Randy was just being a little bitch" I joked before walking to the next ride.

"Jaycia I swear you will die and I will be the one to do it" Randy yelled before running off to chase me. The rest of the day was a blur, but a fun blur.

I'm sure Uncle Mark, mom, dad and Aunt Jessie would be happy…

***_* REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! *_***


	27. Extreme Rules for Two

_*_* A/N: I **totally had fun** writing this chapter  
i guess because the beginning** is so far fetched**  
like **John Cena would be iPhone illiterate** lol_

_I'd **gladly** help him if he **ever needed the help**..  
i'll teach him **everything** I know  
and** wants to know**...._

_.....OH YOU **PERVS**!!! STOP THINKING LIKE **THAT**!!!  
..............GREAT NOW **I'M THINKING LIKE THAT**!!!_

_I also had fun writing as Vickie... icky Vickie lol  
and also make fun of her.  
classic.... *_*_

**Chapter 27: Extreme Rules for Two**

_**John's POV:**_

I am illiterate when it comes to phones.

This phone has become my worst enemy in the past twenty minutes. I was still asleep, JayCee was in the shower. That's when I heard the phone. It rang over and over, making me wake up. When it rang the third time, I tried to answer it. However with my huge hands wouldn't allow me to answer the phone. When I tried to unlock the phone, I couldn't. What the hell is this demon contraption? Cursing at myself, JayCee came out of the shower and giggled.

"Having some trouble baby?" JayCee asked me with a smile. I chuckled and flipped her off. "Aww, what's wrong you can't unlock the phone?"

"How the fuck do you work this… piece of annoying touch screen plastic?" I asked laughing. JayCee took her phone from my hands, and unlocked it with one quick swift movement. "Okay see you have that shit rigged to not like me"

JayCee giggled and kissed my lips. "It's not rigged John, you just have big hands. My phone is small and made for my hands"

"So who the hell was calling you all this damn time?" I asked while sitting up in bed. JayCee smiled and showed me the picture. It was a picture she took of Ted on the roller coaster. His eyes were closed and he was mid laugh, making him look like he was screaming. "Ted has been calling you?"

"Yeah it's Ted. The priceless ass has been blowing up my phone non-stop since our little outing that you planned. Which I'm sure I thanked you for" JayCee replied seductively making me laugh. "But Ted's been cool. He's better than the last jackass of a friend wrestler I had… because you don't count"

"I see where I stand in your life. Its fine, I still love you" I remarked while kissing the top of her wet head. "Mmm, your hair smells good. It smells like strawberries"

"Thanks for knowing your foods. Now go shower, Ted just texted me we need to leave soon for RAW" JayCee replied giggling. I smiled and hopped into the shower.

As hot water ran down my back, I closed my eyes and drifted off into another world. In this world, Jaycia never encountered the pain in her life. She never lost her parents or her Aunt Jessie. In this world she was never raped by that guy she used to date, Avery. In this world I dreamt up, she was perfectly safe. No Jason's of the world used her and broke her heart; no Mark's in her life died, causing her to be someone she wasn't for so long.

And then I remembered if I changed those moments in her life she wouldn't be who she is now…

I thought of her off in college, not into wrestling. She would be a lawyer and possibly busy behind her work. Jaycia wouldn't even care of who I am or what I would be doing. Jaycia wouldn't have been in the crowd that night and I would have been stuck with someone else, and not the girl who possibly could have been the girl I wanted for… well since I could remember.

Turning off the shower, I dried off and walked out to see JayCee fully dressed with her hair straight instead of her usual curls. I smiled because I always loved either way she wore her hair. Her bangs were side swept, making her eyes brighter than usual.

"You look great. Are you getting cute for Ted?" I joked. JayCee gasped and threw a pillow at my head.

"Nope I'm getting fancy for Randy. It gives him something to complain about so I can catch up on my comebacks. Two days of letting him get a few good ones in on me is enough. Now I'm okay, I'm happy and Randal Keith Orton is going down" JayCee replied giggling and kissing my lips before running off to put on her sneakers.

I got dressed in a black tee and dark blue jeans with white Adidas and my black hat. Today I didn't really want to get dressed because I'm sure that somehow someway, I'd be put into a screwball of a match tonight.

As we walked off the elevator, Randy groaned and Ted laughed. I laughed knowing why Randy was groaning; JayCee was back to her old self. This was going to be a fun ride.

"John and Ted, you guys are dead. You guys made her back to her normal self which means she has to be dressing all sexy and now she's going to have comebacks" Randy joked before pulling JayCee into a hug. "How are you feeling today Jay?"

"I'm good Randy, thanks for actually caring. I didn't know jackasses had feelings" JayCee joked, causing Randy to laugh and push JayCee playfully. "So are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Who are we waiting on?" I asked. "Where are the rest of the Divas that usually ride with us?"

"They're all piled in Maryse's rented truck. They wanted to be girly instead of with guys. That's why I was calling you. They wanted me to ask you since they figure I'm the one with enough balls to wake you up besides John and no one was calling John if he's sleep like you" Ted replied.

"Yeah well jackass in a box you woke me up with that piece of shit plastic phone that JayCee has" I responded laughing. JayCee rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. We walked to Ted's car and piled in. The ride was full of comebacks from JayCee's end. It got to a point that Ted turned red from laughing, Randy just got quiet and my eyes got teary from laughing.

We pulled into the arena parking lot. Great… another day… another way for Vickie to fuck me over today…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_John was walking around the backstage area when he bumped into JayCee. He smiled at JayCee, who returned the smile back._

"_Hey you…" John replied sexily to JayCee who bit her lip. "I was looking for you"_

"_Well you found me. I was looking for you too. I needed some good luck before my match with Maryse, after all it is for the title" JayCee replied messing with John's hat._

"_I think I give you some luck…" John replied before leaning down to kiss JayCee. Before his lips touched JayCee's a voice beckoned behind the two._

"_Ahem… excuse me. Excuse me" Vickie stated behind John. JayCee and John closed their eyes and sighed. JayCee rolled her eyes and then stuck her head around John's body and gave Vickie a fake smile. "It's nice to see partners who stay together in… and out of the ring. Seeing you two gave me an idea"_

_John had turned all the way to face Vickie at this point. John sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "What exactly do you have in mind Vickie? I mean I'm sure it took some time to brew with how feeble your mind is"_

_JayCee snickered and straightened up. "I'm sorry Vickie… okay I'm not." She replied before giggling once again._

"_I was thinking instead of JayCee's title match tonight, we move it Extreme Rules. Although she will be in action tonight, alongside her partner John Cena…" Vickie replied. The crowd cheered loudly as John and JayCee smiled at each other. "However it isn't what you think. You see you will be competing together in a match against Maryse and the Big Show. Now the fight goes exactly like this. JayCee can only fight Maryse, and John you can only fight Big Show. It'll be two matches at one time"_

"_This plan of yours doesn't make any sense pig woman" JayCee replied, making John laugh. JayCee sighed and pushed her side swept bangs from her left eye. "Please explain how this works… and stay away from the Pig Latin…"_

"_You see JayCee if you win your match against Maryse, you choose the rules for your match against Maryse for the Diva's Championship at Extreme Rules. If she wins, she chooses the rules. John, the same goes for your match against the Big Show…" Vickie replied._

"_You've got a deal woman…" John replied as the crowd cheered._

"_Yeah… nice match you came up with" JayCee replied_

"_Oh and once **ONE** wins their match, the winner has to leave, not being able to help the other in their match. And that match… is next" Vickie stated with an evil laugh before walking away._

"_Great… I guess I'll be seeing you out there John?" JayCee replied. John nodded and leaned against the wall with JayCee. "Ugh, that pig is going to pay… " JayCee retorted making John laugh._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"_Here is your winner, JayCee!" Lillian Garcia announced. The referee lifted JayCee's hand as she held on to her neck. Maryse had given her the worst French Kiss ever, making her almost lose the match. JayCee in true Chain Gang soldier style got up and kept fighting. JayCee decided to tag in John, allowing the time to get her stamina back up. As John was starting to lose, John felt he would and tagged JayCee in forcing Big Show to tag in Maryse. JayCee took advantage and hit Maryse with Throwback, getting the pin. The microphone was handed to JayCee as she stood over Maryse._

"_Hey Maryse, you know, I thought long and hard about our match. I was leaning toward a bra and panty match… being that we're females…" she replied while the crowd went wild, even John wanted to see that. "But I know I'm so much better than that… and you. I also know that the title belongs here around **MY** waist. So meet me at Extreme Rules with the Diva's Championship belt… and I'll meet you… in the ring for our strap match for the title…" JayCee stated dropping the microphone and using Maryse's taunt in her face as she laid there. JayCee walked over to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck in his match, being that Maryse would definitely be too hurt to help Big Show._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"_Here is your winner, the Big Show" Lillian Garcia announced. Big Show grabbed the microphone and laughed._

"_See you at Extreme Rules for our Submission Match. The one match you can't win against me…" Big Show replied before dropping the microphone and placing John in his submission hold._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

This wasn't going to be good….

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_***


	28. Stick To the… New Script?

_*_*A/N: In my **Randy Orton** story...  
I **blame my friend** for making me write these chapters fast  
_

_In **this story** I can only **blame myself **  
because of my obvious love of **John Cena**...._

_But **who do I blame** when i start writing about **Ted DiBiase Jr.**?  
**my friend? Nope** cause she doesn't like Ted...  
**Society? Nope**...cause its society...  
**myself? Partially**..._

_**I BLAME TED DiBiASE JR. FULLY FOR BEING SO DAMN  
CUTE  
SEXY  
GORGEOUS  
HANDSOME  
DELICIOUS**  
and making me want to write about him..._

_So if for **some odd reason** you read this Ted...  
**it's your fault**... *_*_

**Chapter 28: Stick To the… New Script?**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

This couldn't be happening…..

Watching John fight from Legacy's locker room, I sighed when Big Show got the victory over John. This wasn't supposed to happen. I already knew the match stipulation if John had won. John never really got over the situation with the search light; to be quite fuckin' frank, neither did I. All John really wanted was to make Big Show pay for what he did. He wanted Big Show to pay for giving him internal injuries; he wanted the Big Show to pay for taking away his title and putting it in the hands of Edge. Most of all he wanted him to pay for making me go through all that pain that I did watching him suffer. So what was the match you might ask…?

… an 'I QUIT' match.

Did I agree with it? HELL NO! But is there any-fuckin'-way that John Felix Anthony Cena would listen to me? That would be an even bigger NO!

Now, John laid in the middle of the ring, enduring pain that Big Show had fuckin' fun inflicting on him. John now had to fight Big Show in a Submission Match. Obviously according to the difference in size and proof from Judgment Day, there is no way John could use his submission hold on Big Show. He can't reach the top of Big Show to complete the STFU. This isn't what I had expected from Big Show, just like I really didn't expect for John want to suggest a match like that.

Then again this is the WWE, what can you expect from it?

Placing my head in my hands, Ted rubbed my back, calming me down from watching John get a vicious beating. Life was so unfair to me, but there were times I was glad I had people like John to love, Ted to care and even Randy to confide in. Ted pulled me close to his chest, stroking my head.

"Hey, you can look up Jay. John's off the screen. He should be coming back here soon. He'll be fine, he's strong like you" Ted whispered to me. I sat up and uncovered my eyes to see Cody going to his locker. Turning my head, I looked into Ted's eyes. They were safe and welcoming, making me smile along with him. "Sometimes I wonder about you and John"

"What makes you say that DiBiase?" I asked Ted quite amused. Ted chuckled and looked down at the ground. He licked his lips before looking back up at me.

"Because both of you are two are fuckin' tough" Ted responded before laughing harder. Cody walked back over to me with a paper in his hand. Ted looked up at Cody and sighed. "I thought we weren't going to bring that out yet Codes?"

"Bring… what out?" I asked, now curious about the paper Cody was holding. The silence in the room annoyed me; it was evident that they were hiding something from me. I began to wonder exactly what was it because the look on their faces made me scared. I was about to ask what was the papers in Cody's hand when John walked into the locker room with Stephanie McMahon trailing too far behind.

"Johnny… are you okay?" I asked rushing to stand from my seat and tending to John. John smiled and chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine baby girl. I think you should worry about Big Show on Extreme Rules. I'm going to rip him apart with a submission" John replied smiling. I smiled at the thought and hugged John tightly. "I'll always be alright you know that"

"I really hope so John, because I need you, Jaycia and Ted here to do a promo. Cody, I expect you gave Jaycia and John the copies of the new script-"Stephanie asked. John looked back at Cody and Ted as I did.

"They didn't give me shit-"John and I stated at the same time.

"I was just about to give them their scripts before Ted interrupted me" Cody responded. Ted smiled and looked at me.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you that there was a new storyline to cause some controversy just in case Randy retains the title at Extreme Rules…" Ted explained while his eyes darted back and forth between John and I.

"What are you talking about? What is Ted talking about Runnels?" I asked now looking up at Cody, calling him by his real last name. Cody sighed and handed John and I pieces of paper. Slowly I opened the paper and read the title. I held my breath because of the strength of the words on the paper…

"You have got to be kidding me…" John stated in a sarcastic and unimpressed chuckle as he opened to the first page of the script; the same script where my eyes were stuck on the title. Finally I got the courage to speak up and say the wretched scripts name.

"Winning a Diva's Heart?" I asked in a low voice. It couldn't be happening. I just got John in the script as well as in life. I didn't want the storyline to rip us apart. John swallowed hard and grabbed my hand. "Who does this involve?" I asked now looking up at Stephanie.

"Well we went through numerous different ideas. At first we considered Mike since he's destined to try and beat John. We thought we'd make him go for where it hurts the most and try and land you" Stephanie started "…but we at creative decided against it. Then we thought maybe a spark between you and Randy could be started. However that would be too predictable for a storyline-"

"Just…" I said almost losing my cool and screaming. I inhaled and exhaled to calm down. Opening my eyes I looked Stephanie in the eyes "…just tell me who the storyline is with-"

"It's between me, you and Ted…" John replied while never breaking his gaze away from the script. My eyes darted back and forth between an obviously amused John, and a worried Ted.

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me. The triangle is between John, Ted and I?" I asked Stephanie before turning around to Ted "No offense Ted"

"None taken Jay" Ted replied flashing a smile. "I didn't want to do the storyline either. No offense Jay"

"None taken" I stated flashing Ted a smile back. "I just don't…understand how Ted is the perfect spark for the feud..."

"Well being that he's a part of Legacy it'd be like he's the distraction to John. John would be so busy trying to defend your honor or possibly trying to win you back; it'd give Randy a slight upper hand. It's like getting into John's head without literally getting into John's head, but using his heart against him" Stephanie replied. "It'll make Jaycia look like the confused woman, torn between two guys and it'll make John look even better when and if he comes out on top. We just want to try it on for size. If at Extreme Rules, Randy keeps the title, then we bring out the storyline a big push. For now it'll be a hint"

"When do we start it?" John asked. I was surprised he wanted to go through with this.

"We start the small preview tonight, in about 2 minutes. For now just learn the bold lines and freestyle the rest" Stephanie informed us. "It's the lead up to the match on WWE Superstars between John Cena and Ted DiBiase Jr."

Sighing heavily I read the words I needed to know. I didn't want to go through with this because usually, it means the girl goes heel or the guy changes. A part of me hoped it was Ted who would be turning face and then I remembered what I thought before and shook my head.

This is the WWE, what can you expect from it? The worst apparently…

John sat next to me as Ted did at the same time. I was stuck between someone who was becoming my best friend and my boyfriend. It was a strange predicament I was in, but for some reason I felt comfortable with both men. That part scared me even more…

On one side of me was 240 pounds of man who had been there for me since the beginning of it all. He had been there for the best and the worst. He had protected me from Maryse when I needed it. I protected him from Big Show and the Miz when I thought he needed to be. He was the man in my corner when I won my first match. He was the man I ran for when he got hurt. He was the same man who saw me cry, get drunk and naked. He was the man who had the key to my heart and was my world, as I was his. I was his Chain Gang soldier and he was my teacher in Hustle Loyalty and Respect. This man was John Cena.

On the other side of me was 210 pounds of a man who has slowly started creeping into my life when I didn't expect him to. I didn't really trust anyone else that wasn't Randy or John since Jason completely tore my heart apart by using me. He was the one to make me feel better when things were going completely wrong for me. He was there to give me words of advice when Uncle Mark died. He was the man that got on a roller coaster with me, called all the time and took me to a fair to make me smile. He showed me the good side to Legacy. This man was Ted DiBiase Jr.

Great….Fuck...My....Life….

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_JayCee was walking around the back stage area, running her hands through her hair, looking for John. Looking up from the ground, she stopped and locked eyes with Ted DiBiase Jr. He slowly approached her with a smirk and his hands on his waist. JayCee just stared back, apparently unimpressed. "Can I help you DiBiase?" JayCee asked_

"_Actually I was just looking around for you" Ted replied. JayCee raised her eyebrows and gave Ted a face that showed disbelief. Ted smiled "No seriously I was. I wanted to be one of the first ones to congratulate you on your win against Maryse"_

"_Really DiBiase?" JayCee asked while crossing her arms._

"_Yes really. I mean you remind me so much of myself. You're wasting no time to get gold around that pretty little waist of yours. I mean the actions that you have… well they're just simply priceless" Ted replied while leaning in closer to JayCee._

"_You don't impress me DiBiase" JayCee stated in a whisper and dropping her arms. "When was the last time gold was on your waist?"_

"_It doesn't matter because you and I are two of a kind. I understand you're not from a legacy, but you're destined to be a legend. You're definitely going to make headlines for the strap match, that will guarantee you gold" Ted stated. "So… congratulations JayCee. After all I think you should congratulate me too"_

"_Oh really and why is that Ted?" JayCee asked obviously annoyed. She folded her arms across her chest once again. Ted smiled._

"_Because on Thursday, on WWE Superstars, I'll be squaring off against your little… Chain Gang soldier boyfriend John Cena; mark my words when I win, you'll see how exactly how much better I am than John" Ted stated. _

"_So turn around and tell him yourself…" JayCee replied pointing behind Ted. Ted slowly turned to see John standing behind him. Ted smiled and chuckled._

"_Tough break out there John. Maybe you'll have some sort of chance against me… and even that isn't guaranteed…" Ted stated. John exhaled and tightened his jaw._

"_See you Thursday… chump" John replied before grabbing JayCee's hand and walking off, leaving Ted to watch the two walk away._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Talk about not knowing who to root for in the ring…

***_* Still am saying I blame Ted...  
that's my story and I'm sticking to it...**

**REVIEW!!! *_***


	29. Push Me to My Limit

_*_*A/N: So its time for **more trouble** to ensue  
because its just the kind of writing** i do**_

_I sometmes wonder **why** i write about **Ted**  
i mean just like **idk how** all those **pictures** ended up on **my laptop**  
or the fact that **I have Legacy pics**  
or how **one of Ted's fansites got bookmarked**...._

_**WHAT? YOU THINK I DID IT?  
DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT**!!_

okay i **did do** **all** of it...

_Ted's **PRICELESS**... and **ho**t lol_

_**Another** reason....or** two**.... or **three** to **hate Vickie**!!! *_*_

**Chapter 29: Push Me to My Limit**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

"Why did creative decide to place me in something like this?" I asked Stephanie in her office. I had just finished doing the promo between my partner and boyfriend, John Cena and my friend who could turn into my best friend, Ted DiBiase Jr. For those who might be a little behind in the times, let me refresh you on what's going on.

I'm the newest WWE Diva Jaycia, although everyone calls me JayCee or Jay. I was handpicked by Shane McMahon to be a part of a storyline, which lead to me being signed and hired by the WWE and the newest Diva in the Monday Night RAW brand. I was placed a female tag partner for John Cena, whom of which I always liked. John and I had become best friends, and went through hell and back. Most of the hell can be caused and blamed on Big Show, who threw him through a 7000 watt search light, causing John to be hauled off to a hospital for internal injuries where he couldn't compete until Judgment Day. We had been given a story line that we would fall for each other; I had taken hits for him and gotten drunk with him, until we finally decided to get together.

Of course there's always some sort of drama that followed, because what life story doesn't have drama involved? While John was in the hospital Jason Reso, who is better known as ECW Champion Christian, had come to my aide. He made me laugh and become a great friend, until he kissed me knowing I was with John. Needless to say John almost killed him and I no longer talk to Jason.

A few days ago, my little brother Jayson and my Uncle Mark had gotten into a horrible car accident. I had gotten the call, telling me only one would survive. My Uncle didn't make it, and I went into a funk. I wasn't myself. John left me in the care of Randy Orton, whom of which I always play argue with but I know I love him like a brother, and Ted DiBiase Jr., who I just really started hanging around. Ted had become a savior and told me words of advice, making me lift my spirits. Ever since then, Ted had become something of a best friend.

Which brings me to earlier today; John and I had matches against or Extreme Rules opponents, Maryse and Big Show. The winners of their matches chose the rules for their match come Extreme Rules. I won, making the Diva's Championship match a Strap match. John lost, making Big Show choose his match to be a Submission match, something its possible John cannot win. After the match I was told that the original storyline of John and I together, would change. Instead now a new Superstar was also going to try and come after my heart; that Superstar was none other than my new friend, Ted DiBiase Jr.

"I'm sorry Jaycia, but it's something us at creative felt would boost the ratings" Stephanie told me from her seat behind her desk. "The storyline between John and you have shot ratings through the roof, and now that you and John are the WWE power 'it' couple, it only fits that we test how strong that attraction and love is"

"So you throw Ted into the mix? Ted is like my best friend. Ted has been there for me when I needed him to be. Ted has helped me when I lost my uncle. Then there's John. John is…" I replied before inhaling and closing my eyes. "…John is more than my partner or friend. John is my boyfriend and the friend of Ted. Do you realize how crazy this can become?"

"It can only become hectic if you, John and Ted allow it to break you" Stephanie stated leaning over her desk. Her eyes had a gleam to them, letting me know she somehow felt my pain. It wasn't that long ago that she was thrown into a storyline herself. Her personal life has been written into lines for controversy. Her marriage to Paul Levesque, also known as Triple H, was put out there for everyone in the WWE Universe to criticize. "Now I know you Jaycia, I've watched you grow since you've gotten here a little less than a month ago. You are strong, and destined for so many things that are better than any other Diva can dream. This storyline might push you to your limit, but don't let it…"

Stephanie was right. I wasn't going to let this storyline get me out of my zone. Looking down at the floor, a knock at the door brought me back from my thoughts. Turning around, I saw John and Ted standing in the doorway.

"Has Vickie lost her mind?" John asked Stephanie. "The pig woman has let the swine flu infect her brain and has lost her damn mind"

"What's going on John, what are you talking about?" Stephanie asked John. I turned and stood between the two men.

"Apparently, because RAW has been hosted here in the Staples Center it's supposed to be a five-on-five match" Ted started "On one team wearing the Denver Nuggets jerseys is Big Show, The Miz-"

"Gag me already will you?" I interjected making Stephanie giggle.

"Anyway, like I said Big Show, Mike and Legacy on one team. The other team wearing Los Angeles Lakers jerseys have Dave Batista, MVP, Ken Kennedy who's coming back tonight, Jerry 'The King' Lawyler and someone else who already had a match tonight… John" Ted replied.

"She's making you compete again John?" I asked in a shocked voice. John shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry about it babe, I'll be fine. It gives me a reason to want to hurt Big Show more than anything" John stated while chuckling.

"That's not the part that makes it bad…" Ted said in a low voice making John and I look up at him. "I never got to tell you the bad part John, you just rushed over here to Steph and Jay"

"Well come on, tell me what's the worst part Ted" John stated while turning to face him. I held my breath.

"JayCee has to come out too. She's going to stand ringside with you, and cheer the Laker's team on. I jump down from my side and start messing with her while you're in the ring, about to tag in Batista. Soon as you see me near her you climb out and I start leaning in slowly to make it seem as if I'm about to kiss her-" Ted started.

"Eww you have to kiss me Ted?" I asked.

"Don't be flattered Jaycia. No, John comes over and well… I use you as a human shield. Vickie wants you to take a hit from John, and a bad one. A clothesline…" Ted finished.

"JayCee has to do what?!?!" John yelled holding my hand tightly. This is where pig woman has gone too far. It'll tear him up emotionally, Vickie knows John never wants me to hurt or be hurt; now Vickie was asking John to be the one to hurt me physically.

"Vickie wants it to be a spark for WWE Superstars, but I thought of a different plan. Vickie wants you to have some sort of physical contact with Jay…" Ted started "… we do it, but you never official hit her…"

"Ted, I say this out of nothing but love and care; what the fuck are you saying?" I responded.

"What if I use you as a shield, but when John sees you he stops? From there I duck behind you, around him and push him, making him push you" Ted explained. "It's the contact Vickie wants, without that worry of harm"

"That's actually smart. Good thinking college kid" John joked.

"Let's go and start preparing for the match before Vickie decides to have all of us killed" I stated. "I don't feel like having her cough on me and I get the swine flu. Stephanie, thanks for the talk"

"It was hardly a talk, but anytime kid. Be careful please?" Steph yelled as I closed her office door.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"John…Jaycia….Ted" the annoying voice beckoned, making all three of us to look up from gorilla position. I cleared my throat and sighed. At the same all three of folded our arms. It was then I realized we officially need to not hang around each other so goddamn much.

"What do you want Vickie?" I asked in a monotone voice. Vickie smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I came to apologize about placing you John in another match tonight, after you already fought. I figured you'd be the best candidate for the team. Jaycia, I love how the Lakers jersey looks on you as a dress, I really do mean it. I'm also apologizing to you for making you have to come out to the match" Vickie replied

"Wow there is a soul somewhere in there" John answered and unfolded his arms. "Thanks I guess…"

"Yes which then brings me to my next two apologies; John I'm sorry I scripted to have to clothesline Jaycia. I know you could never do that, being the status of your storyline relationship. It would make you look bad and I wouldn't want the fans to have the wrong idea about you" Vickie replied sweetly.

"Thanks Vickie. But that's the only thing else you had to apologize for" John stated

"No, I also have to apologize for the script change…"Vickie stated sinisterly.

"Vickie I think you have lost your mind, you already have-" Ted started before I spoke up

"What did you do now Vickie? What have you changed?" I asked

Vickie let out an evil laugh "Well I know John could never hurt JayCee physically because it's not his style, especially if he loves her. However, Ted DiBiase Jr. could. You see there will be physical harm to JayCee. Ted everything will go as planned; however this time instead of getting close-"she started before I interrupted

"Vickie no. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you have done…" I pleaded while she smiled.

"Ted… you will kiss JayCee…" Vickie finished while chuckling. "I hope I answered your question Jaycia… because I did do what you thought. Good luck out there guys…" she finished before walking off laughing.

There standing in gorillia position was three people who were ridiculously close, who now has to test the limit. I felt tears fall from my eyes, knowing that this storyline will hurt more than I ever expected it to. Everyone says that I'm this strong person, but right now I'm not so sure….

….Vickie has pushed me to my limit.

***_*Review guys....  
**

**I'll be too busy loking at Ted...**

**.......I MEAN WHAT?..... ummmmm**

**REVIEW!!!!! *_***


	30. The Priceless Spark

_*_* A/N: **OMG**... it was **hard** to write this  
at **the same time** I was writing this  
I was also writing the chapter for **Ted's** story  
**"The Princess and The Priceless"**  
which also I was watching **WWE Superstars**_

_In **one corner **was **John Cena**, the **love of the moment**  
and the **main character** of this story.  
He is also **the one that everyone knows I love**_

_In the other was **Ted DiBiase Jr.**  
the one that **I secretly love** and** try to give up**  
but **knowing that he's Ted** makes it **so much harder**_

_Its **the reason** why** I changed my icon......**  
its **the reason** I **wrote this chapter......**  
its **the reason** why** I wish Vince McMahon didn't hate me** and make me watch that match  
where **every five seconds** I'm screaming  
**"Come on John!!"  
"Come on Ted!!" **_

_Oh man.... **choices**...*_*_

**Chapter 30: The Priceless Spark**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

"_What did you do now Vickie? What have you changed?" I asked_

_Vickie let out an evil laugh "Well I know John could never hurt JayCee physically because it's not his style, especially if he loves her. However, Ted DiBiase Jr. could. You see there will be physical harm to JayCee. Ted everything will go as planned; however this time instead of getting close-"she started before I interrupted_

"_Vickie no. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you have done…" I pleaded while she smiled._

"_Ted… you will kiss JayCee…" Vickie finished while chuckling. "I hope I answered your question Jaycia… because I did do what you thought. Good luck out there guys…" she finished before walking off laughing._

My hands and body were shaking from holding back tears. I didn't believe the situation I was in. There was no way to avoid it, at all. This was going to break me down beyond belief and beyond any fixing. This was a situation that only soap operas can dream up. I was the one girl in the whole fantasy town made up by soap opera writers that had the friend and the boyfriend, that both have their hearts in the right place, but something puts them against the wall.

This 'something' that pinned us against the wall, was the fuckin' pig Vickie Guerrero…

None of us spoke for the moment. I don't think we actually looked into each other's eyes at all since we had been told what was going to happen. The times I looked at the men who now had to be against each other it was hard to read them. John had a look of worry and despair. He seemed angrier than I ever remembered him to be. John fidgeted with his jersey and looked down at the ground while slightly pacing back and forth.

Then my eyes shot to Ted. He did his usual antics to hype himself up, like jumping up and down and exhaling, but his face was different. There was something different with his demeanor and actions. He was afraid. I could tell Ted didn't want to do this as much as I did. He seemed tense and even scared.

Then there was me. Needless to say, I didn't want to do this at all…

Randy and Cody approached us and studied our actions and faces. Randy looked at me and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me slightly away from John and Ted. It was then the tear escaped my eye and Randy inhaled.

"Jaycia, what's going on? Why are you crying and why are you Ted and John acting all weird?" Randy asked me while rubbing my shoulders. Ted and John were too busy off in their own world to even notice I had drifted away from them. Randy wiped my eyes and I inhaled, temporarily stopping all tears.

"That… bitch Vickie is the problem. Vickie and creative are the reasons why we are like this. They're the reasons why I'm crying right now…" I started before swallowing hard. "Creative had decided that if you keep the title at Extreme Rules, that they are going to spark a storyline to help not only with the supplement of him chasing the title, but Ted going after my heart. It'll be like Ted is the distraction. I initially didn't want to do it, because of how close Ted and I are and how close Ted and John is…"

"That's understandable Jay…" Randy replied looking me in the eyes. Unlike the person he portrayed on television every Monday night, this time his eyes of blue were caring and understanding. "I completely understand how you wouldn't want to do this but… but what does Vickie have to do with this?"

"Vickie is a part of this because first she scheduled this match for John to be in, when he already fought tonight, as well as me at ringside. Then she decides to have John hit me, be physical because of Ted using me as a human shield and John didn't notice. Ted, John and I had decided to work around it, until…" I started while tears started forming in my eyes. "…until she came over and completely ruined the plan and our worlds…"

"What did she do Jaycia… tell me what did Vickie do JayCee?" Randy asked me. I sighed and wiped my eyes. Sniffling and inhaling, I responded.

"She told John, Ted and I that… that Ted has to kiss me at ringside…" I replied while I looked over at the two men. John and Ted were looking at each other, seemingly calm; I knew otherwise.

"Hey…" Randy said breaking my gaze from the men and forcing me to look at him. "Everything will be fine okay?"

I just nodded and blinked the last of my tears out of my eyes. Slowly I walked back to the rest of the awaiting guys. John looked at me and smiled. As they started announcing the "teams" John held my hand. Cody's name was about to be announced and Ted stepped in front of me, knowing he was next to be called.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about-"Ted started before I spoke

"It's not your fault Teddy. You didn't ask for this storyline or come up with it. Now go… they're about to call you" I replied while rubbing his arm. Ted smiled and hugged me tightly. The faint smell of Curve fought into my nostrils, making me close my eyes. I always loved that scent, and now it was coming from Ted's skin.

'_At forward from Palm Springs, Florida, Ted DiBiase…'_

It was then I let go of Ted and watched him walk off. I sighed knowing I was a mere minutes away from the start of controversy both in and possibly out of the ring. John placed his hand on my shoulder, relaxing my tension.

"You okay? I mean I know you're not but it still didn't hurt to ask" John stated with a slight smile. I smiled and held on to John tightly. His hands ran up and down my back, making me relax more and more. I watched each guy for the Lakers team walk out one after another until it was only Dave, John and myself left behind.

'_At point guard, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena!'_

I smiled and waited for John to walk out. Once he went into movement I sighed and then ran out with him. The crowd went wild and I fed off the energy. Walking down the ramp, my eyes locked with Ted's. The moments grew closer and closer and my heart began to beat faster and faster.

Let the games begin…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"_Rhodes is putting in massive work on MVP's right knee. He's wearing it down to make sure that the current United States Champion doesn't get the pin and upper hand" Jim Ross stated. He had been filling in since the normal Monday Night RAW commentator, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, was participating in the match wearing a Lakers jersey._

"_I've got to say J.R, Legacy has been placing themselves on the map as of late. Especially the young man wearing the number '6', Ted DiBiase Jr. He has already issued a challenge to John Cena to take place on WWE Superstars this Thursday. DiBiase has also tried to make himself in co-hoots with John's partner and girlfriend, JayCee" Michael Cole responded. "JayCee who is at ringside is keeping her eyes on the guys of the opposing team"_

"_JayCee always seems to be in trouble since her debut here. She has been feuding with Diva's Champion Maryse, who cost JayCee the Women's championship at Judgment Day. She has taken hits for John from two members of the other team, both the Big Show and the Miz" J.R said. "And now Ted DiBiase is trying to make JayCee his business"_

"_John Cena in with the tag!" Michael Cole stated. John fought every guy coming into the ring with force and JayCee cheered him on. John and Randy squared off, causing the crowd to go crazy. Randy hit a backbreaker on John, making him lose momentum. Ted jumped down from the side of the ring he was at and walked over to JayCee._

"_What is DiBiase doing?" J.R asked Michael Cole._

"_I don't know I… I think he's going over to JayCee" Michael stated. Ted walked over to JayCee who was slowly backing away from Ted. "What is he thinking?"_

"_He better think it quick, because John is about to tag in Batista and he has his eyes on his girlfriend JayCee. John always runs to her rescue" J.R stated. Ted grabbed JayCee close to him and smiled before pushing back the hair from her face_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"I'm sorry Jay…." Ted whispered while keeping his sinister face. Ted leaned into me slowly before connecting his lips to mine. He grabbed the back of my jersey, pulling me into him. It was at that moment I tensed up for the crowd and camera to see…

…but inside my mind, I was having a totally different reaction.

My mind was whizzing around the fact Ted's lips were against mine. To me at this moment Ted was a forbidden fruit and I loved the taste of it. The hint of mint on his lips flowed into my mouth, even though our mouths never parted. His lips were soft and warm, making me forget all things around me. The temptation to take it further clouded my mind. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and make the kiss as passionate as possible. Although Ted was in character, I felt him want me just as much as I wanted him. I felt the sparks and I couldn't describe how they felt.

It was something I didn't want to end. The fact that it was Ted boggled me. Why did I feel this way about someone who I considered my best friend? Was this normal? Why did it have to be Ted I was feeling this for? This was different than when Jason kissed me. I didn't want kiss him, the tension was obvious. Ted's kiss was something different than anything I could describe.

It was the longest, yet most tempting 3 to 5 seconds I had ever known.

John pulled Ted from my lips, allowing me to catch my breath. Acting along with the fact of not wanting Ted, and reminding myself I was with John, I wiped my lips and gasped for air. John came to me and asked me if I was okay. I nodded and continued to wipe my lips as John jumped back up to the ring while looking at me. He smiled and winked, letting me know that he was always there for me.

I swiftly turned my head to lock eyes with Ted, whose eyes were filled with lust and passion. I wanted to know Ted's passion and I didn't understand why. Playing along with the character, I touched my lips with a furious face.

In all actuality, I touched my lips because I could still feel his there. I could still taste the mint and I could still feel his passion.

I looked up at my boyfriend's team and saw Alvin get the pin. I cheered and climbed into the ring as the Denver Nuggets players began to walk up the ramp, taunting and yelling at the guys. I stayed behind until John pulled me up and held me close to him. His eyes locked on Ted's while yelling, taunting and vowing that Ted would pay for kissing me.

Ted's eyes locked on John's while vowing to take him out on Thursday's WWE Superstars. It was then his eyes locked on mine. He looked at me with his evil Legacy smirk and blew a kiss at me while thanking me for the kiss and saying he'll see me Thursday. I looked into his eyes; they were filled with the same passion that I saw when John pulled him from me. They were more intense and I was entranced. Staying true to my character, and myself, I held on close to John and yelled back at Ted that John would be the one to win.

Unfortunately standing in between my two friends, I wasn't so sure of anything anymore. Just a few mere moments ago, I was fine until Vickie made the script change to make my best friend Ted kiss me. The three of us were too afraid to know what could happen, however it seemed that John didn't care because he knew I'd belong to him.

But something happened when Ted's lips crashed into mine and I wasn't so sure if it was something that I wanted to happen. But it did and there was no turning back…

….I had felt the Priceless Spark….

***_* REVIEW....  
AND PRAY FOR ME THAT LIFE WILL BE EASIER *_***


	31. We’ve Got Something To Discuss

_*_* A/N: ...............  
this **is still** hard to write.....  
you have no idea..._

_Thanks to **all of those who have reviewed**!!  
Some I can remember:  
__ILoveJohnCena54  
MrsRKOCena  
craftytink_

_I hope those are the right names  
I'm **soo sorry** if I spelled it wrong  
but i have the **Cena** and **DiBiase** on the brain  
Oh man... save me... *_*_

**Chapter 31: We've Got Something To Discuss**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

All I could feel was him…

The tingle was still on my lips and clouded my mind. The fact that he still lingered in my thoughts caught me in a whirlwind. The fact that it was Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr., that I was thinking and feeling seemed even worse.

All I could sense was him…

The rush of his fingertips pulling me closer stayed on my skin. The smell of his Curve cologne and slight scent of being shower fresh was forever burned in my memory. The thought of his lips crashing into mine was something that had played over and over in my head. I didn't understand why.

All I wanted to talk to about this whole situation… was him…

The night was over and I decided to take a shower before leaving. I figured the water would erase all memory of what happened. Unfortunately I was wrong. The water intensified the thought, but deep down I knew it was just a phase, a moment if you will. I had just been caught off guard, which is always exciting, by a rather attractive man. Of course that's why I was thinking about what happened.

That's what I told myself…

I stepped out of the shower and smiled, looking at John who was still trying to decode how to use my iPhone. "Just give it up babe, your fingers are a little too big for the power of a small phone" I stated while giggling.

"I will learn how to use this dumb shit sooner or later. I swear you will see me using this piece of monstrosity" John replied looking up at me. I smiled and kissed John passionately. My hands crept through his hair and around his neck as I began to straddle John. He moaned in my mouth while grabbing my ass, making me giggle. John's hands ran up my shirt and then grabbed onto my hair. John tugged on my ponytail and I exhaled. His lips ran along my neck and my hands grabbed onto him.

"Oh my god John…" I moaned while John kissed all the spots on my neck. John gripped me closely and stood up while kissing my lips. It was sexy and passionate. It sent chills down my spine and all over my body. John pressed my body against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Damn baby girl… I never thought Lakers colors would look so fuckin' sexy on a female" John whispered before crashing his lips back into mine. Pulling away from the kiss, John looked me in the eyes. "I love you Jaycia…"

My mouth dropped and a smile formed on my face. I didn't think I'd ever hear John say those words to me… EVER. Gripping on to the back of his neck I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you too John" I replied. John smiled and kissed me slowly, making me fiend and desire more. As his hands slowly began to make its way to my back, a voice brought us back to reality.

"Aw, come on you two!!" Randy groaned. "This is a locker room and you two want to get it on in here? Seriously I'm thinking you two need to be neutered or spayed"

"It's always nice to see you too Randy. You always have impeccable timing… cock block" John stated while huffing. I smiled and giggled as I began to walk over to my bag.

"Dude if it were another Diva, I'd let her be the shame of the week; however this is the sexy Jaycia Lourdes. Today's Daily Diva on and quite honestly I do not want to see you ruin my dreams of possibly getting lucky" Randy joked.

"Randy… shove the sex dreams up your ass, they won't happen" I joked back.

That's when my eyes locked with his…

Ted was standing in the doorway. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he stood in his black with silver pin-striped button up shirt. His face seemed worried, yet jealous. It was then it dawned on me. He walked in with Randy and saw the position John and I were in.

Why should he be jealous? John is my boyfriend and I can do whatever I fuckin' please with John. Then again, why am I so worried on why he looks the way he does? I smiled and Ted smiled back.

"You just can't let me dream can you JayCee?" Randy asked me fixing his grip on his travel bag. I smiled and blew Randy a kiss. Randy scoffed and smirked. "Ugh great, I keep seeing you and douche bag Cena on the wall over there"

"Then don't look bastard" John joked back. I smiled at John and laughed. John kissed my forehead and took my bag from me. "Hey babe, ready to go to the car?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Ted… alone. I mean… think about everything that has just transpired in the last hour or so" I whispered, not wanting Ted to hear me. John smiled and kissed my forehead while starting to walk away. "Thank you" I said to John who was pushing Randy out of the door. Ted began to follow when I spoke "Ted… actually I wanted to talk to you"

Ted and I locked eyes once again and he slowly nodded. I watched the door close and waited until I heard Randy and John fully be away from the door before speaking. I turned to face Ted who was staring down at the floor. Slowly he lifted his head while tilting it to the side. It was that moment when I realized how attractive Ted really was.

"Before you even start…" Ted spoke "I'm sorry if I came on too strong or whatever the case may be. I didn't mean to take it that far-"

"That's… not the case or problem Ted" I responded lowly. Ted nodded, getting the drift of what I meant. "I don't know why… but I can't get this kiss out of my mind. It's hurting me so much that you don't even realize it. I've come to the realization that… I can't do this storyline Ted. Tomorrow I'm going to go to Stephanie and demand that Dave win the title so this storyline can die-"

"So you felt it too?" Ted asked while shifting his weight from his left side to his right. The panic and tension in his eyes spoke the words I was avoiding. He felt the same passion that he tried so hard to fight off. It was the same thing I was forcing myself to not feel. "Jaycia, I've always thought you were… amazingly beautiful-"

"It's funny I always thought the same thing about myself" I joked, trying to ease the tension. Ted smiled and I bit my lip watching his priceless smile spread across his face.

"Seriously Jay, I always thought you were beyond words. However everyone knew that you and John were meant to be together somehow, someway. When you two decided to be together and Jason hated every moment, I knew his pain. Jason took it too far and I just wanted to be able to be around you" Ted replied walking slowly closer to me. My heart raced in both fear and anticipation of what could happen. "I'm sorry Jaycia but… I think maybe we shouldn't be near each other."

"So… that's it? We're going to let go of a friendship because of a spark? You mean to tell me you're willing to throw it all away?" I asked quite stunned. Ted shook his head no, leaving me more confused than ever. "So what are you trying to say DiBiase?"

"I'm saying maybe… maybe we should start over?" Ted said more confused than ever. "I'm saying the sky is green, the water is black and that one plus one is window. I don't know what I'm saying and suggesting. I'm confused and I'm fighting every urge I have to kiss you right here and right now-"

"Ted don't…" I whispered while holding my head. This situation was one I was avoiding.

"Then what do I do when I want to be near you and feel you?" Ted asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know. All I know is… if you care about me, don't make this any harder than this has to be" I pleaded holding Ted's hand. Ted inched closer and closer to me, his lips lingering over mine. My breathing became shallow and my heart raced. Ted's hands slowly slid behind my neck as he slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes anticipating the feeling of his lips again.

And then I remembered who I truly did love.

"Ted no…" I whispered while closing my eyes. Ted sighed and I opened them to stare into his eyes. I hugged Ted tightly as a tear ran down my eye. I knew this was going to be harder than I ever thought.

On one end of my life spectrum was the perfect guy, well my prince charming, John Cena. He was my Italian Stallion I often joked with Jayson. The one guy I desired for so long that it shouldn't have been healthy. His touch did something to me and I didn't know what it was. It was hard to understand and I'm not so sure, but I didn't want to rationalize it. I love John and that's all that mattered to me.

On the other hand was the man standing in my arms, Ted DiBiase. His charm was nothing like John's, nor was his swagger or presence. His frame was not as big as John's nor was his eyes as blue or loving. I think that's what drew me to Ted. His smile was priceless…literally. Ted's frame seemed to compliment mine and his kiss lingered near my thoughts.

Then stuck in the middle was me. My head whizzed back and forth between the two men, metaphorically holding a dozen flowers. I was stuck and I didn't know where to go. Today, I decided to take one step toward Ted, but then reversed and took three steps toward John when he told me he loved me. However this almost moment with Ted forced me back to the middle.

I'm going to stay there for a long while.

I broke my hug with Ted as the door opened. John smiled at me and Ted. "You guys okay?" he asked lovingly.

"Yeah, just needed to clear the air about… the whole ring situation" Ted said smiling. "I had to tell her how over dramatic she was about the kiss and how I never want to do it again unless I'm forced to"

"Yeah and then I attempted to kill him in a hug" I joked back. John laughed and took my hand. "Come on DiBiase… new city, new show"

"As long as you're around… we'll handle the show. After all I am simply priceless and you… well what do you do again?" Ted stabbed making me laugh sarcastically while John chuckled.

"Oh you are so dead to me DiBiase" I responded.

Now only if this was all true…

***_* REVIEW!!!*_***


	32. A Car Ride of Reflection

_*_* A/N: **ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS!!**_

_I guess I wanted to wait so that way everything can work out  
I'm also waiting to see who wins the title at  
Extreme Rules  
so that way I know if the sotryline imposed in this story  
**CONTINUES**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_Here is somewhat of a fluff chapter  
I had to write it because I saw somewhere  
that a Cena got married  
**AND I PANICKED**  
_

_And then I saw it was **his bro Matt  
so panic-be-gone lol**_

_**NEW CHAPPY!!! *_***  
_

**Chapter 32: A Car Ride of Reflection**

_**John's POV**_

Thursday morning and the sun found its way into the room, gleaming directly into my eyes. I grunted and turned, flinging my arm over trying to land on Jaycia. It hit nothing but bed and pillows. Slowly I opened my eyes and noticed she wasn't there. It was weird, and I thought I was slowly losing my mind. I started to raise myself from the bed and looked around the room. Coffee sat on the table and a note.

"Ugh... life sucks" I mumbled to no one in particular as I began to stand up and walk toward the coffee and note. What the hell was going on around here?

Holy shit was this the part where I die?

I slowly opened the note, hoping it wasn't going to self-detonate in t-minus 14 seconds.

_John,_

_HELLOOO SLEEPY HEAD! _

_Sorry I didn't wake you up as soon as I did, but my phone rang and Stephanie told me to come to the arena office to go over some things about tonight. I looked over and you were sleeping so peacefully and sexy that I didn't want to wake you. _

_Instead I decided to get my ridiculously hot boyfriend some coffee and a little love in note form, because definitely he deserves love in another form wink wink_

_So drink up the coffee, hop in the shower and get dressed, because if I'm right you're reading this note without realizing what time it is._

_I love you_

_Jaycia_

_Xoxoxox_

I quickly turned my head to look at the clock. It read 12:37 pm. I had definitely overslept way past the time that I originally wanted.

"Fuck. Crap I gotta get dressed" I yelled at myself while dropping the note and hopping into the shower. I took the quickest fuckin' shower I have ever taken since starting this job. Of course I smelled squeaky-fuckin'-clean, but it was still a short ass shower. I threw on a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. I slipped on my Adidas sneakers and a black Boston Red Sox fitted hat. I grabbed my coffee and stormed out of the room with cell phone and key card in hand.

Once I reached the parking lot of the hotel I opened the door and ran to my car. I haven't really driven it in weeks, months maybe. I turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking space. Placing my phone on top if the navigation system, I called Jaycia.

"Hey you" JayCee answered, making me smile. Just hearing her voice made me forget all troubles; hearing her voice made me forget that I was running late. "Nice to see you've awaken from that sleep you were in"

"Well maybe you should have tried to wake me up in a very sexy way. I would have gotten up in more ways than one without any complaints" I joked making JayCee giggle and sigh. "How did you get to the arena anyway?"

"I left with Ted" JayCee replied. I rolled my eyes. Great…Ted. I know that was JayCee's somewhat best friend, but there is something I don't think I can trust about him. "I was going to take a cab ride there, but he was downstairs fully dressed because Stephanie called him too. He saved me money, I wasted his gas for making me stop to buy you coffee and me food"

"You couldn't buy me food?" I asked jokingly.

"No because usually when I buy you food, you want dessert too" JayCee responded sexily, making me groan. JayCee giggled

"Okay point taken" I stated "So where am I meeting you? Am I meeting you at the office?"

"Actually no" JayCee started "You have to meet me in the ring. You have to go over the match with Ted. Changes were made to the script."

"What changes were made?" I asked.

"Well you'd have to get here in the ring to find out. I don't want to ruin the surprise for you" Jaycia said. "So make your foot heavy as fuckin' metal and speed that sexy big ass of yours down here"

I smiled and heard Ted in the back gag and scream 'ewww.' "I thought my ass wasn't big baby?" I joked.

"I only said that so I can be guaranteed no ass kicking, and also guaranteed into your pants" JayCee giggled. "See you when you get here. Te amo"

"I love you too Jaycia" I replied. Thank God I paid attention in Spanish class, or else I wouldn't have known what she was saying.

Jaycia was different than all the other girls I have ever dated in my life. There were my elementary school crushes; you know them as the cute girls next door, or the upper classmen who was nice to you for like two days and you swore they fuckin' liked you. Then there were the junior high and high school relationships. They lasted for a few weeks or a few months. If they were more than six months, you were the 'it' couple of the school. Everyone, including you, thought that the person you were with was the one. And then it died.

Then there was the case of high school sweethearts…

You know them. They were the person you dated most of high school, broke up maybe one or twice through your run of the relationship. You went on and dated other people but it never compared to your one high school sweetheart. Time goes on; they stay on your mind. You wonder what they are doing and if they're happy without you. It's then you realize you two belong together and try to make it work.

Liz was that for me. She was my high school sweetheart, which I thought I loved with all my heart. Liz was there for me when I needed her to be. When I tore my pectoral muscle, she stayed by my side through surgery and dealt with my whining and depression of wanting to get back in the ring. Liz watched me prepare for Royal Rumble and she watched me win the title all over again. Liz was my rock. I loved her so much that I wanted to marry her. I saw myself being her husband, because she was always there for me.

Little did I ever know or possibly imagine that somewhere in New York, there was a girl who was doing the same thing. She was praying I got better to fight, eyeing other wrestlers and weighing in my competition. The girl was hoping I'd come back and cheered when I did; the girl screamed and jumped for joy when I won my title back and there was no one else out there in the world like her.

Things with Liz and I fell through, and I walked away. It was only a short 3 months later when the storyline came my way and Jaycia Mariana Lourdes came waltzing through my life. It was like fate, it was weird…

… it was love.

I sighed as I reached the arena and opened the doors. Another city, another fight, something I don't think I'll ever really get used to so much. Fixing my fitted hat, I opened the doors and began to walk through the locker room area. I felt my phone ringing and vibrating.

"Yes baby girl?" I answered knowing it was JayCee. JayCee giggled and sighed.

"And where might my big boyfriend be?" JayCee asked.

"Well it depends on what kind of 'big' we're talking about" I joked making JayCee laugh long with me. "I'm actually back here in the locker room area dropping down my bags and then I'm going to head to the ring"

"Okay because Ted and I are getting restless and when I get restless I get violent" JayCee reminded me. "So Ted has a few red marks on his arm from me slapping him on the arm and chest and I have a bite mark on my arm from Ted. If you don't get here, Ted will be injured before the match"

"Well don't hurt him too badly. I'll be there in 10 minutes or less" I replied chuckling.

"I'll try not to baby. Now hurry and get here we have lines to rehearse" I rushed. I giggled and sighed "See you in a few"

We hung up the phone and I placed my bag down in the locker room.

What bullshit am I walking into now…?

*_* REVIEW EVERYONE  
OR ELSE CHAPTERS WILL BE LESS AND LESS *_*


	33. The WWE Superstars Battlefield

_*_* A/N: **ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER**_

_**CENA....**_

_**DiBiASE....**_

_**ONE GIRL...**_

_**ONE HEART...**_

_**TWO MEN....**_

_**ONE CHAPTER...**_

_Jesus that sounded like a movie trailer lol_

_**ANYWAY** enjoy the chapter *_*_

**Chapter 33: The WWE Superstars Battlefield**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

"_Yes baby girl?" John answered knowing it was me. I giggled and sighed because he always knew it was me._

"_And where might my big boyfriend be? I asked John lovingly._

"_Well it depends on what kind of 'big' we're talking about" John joked making me laugh long with John. "I'm actually back here in the locker room area dropping down my bags and then I'm going to head to the ring"_

"_Okay because Ted and I are getting restless and when I get restless I get violent" I reminded John. John sighed and chuckled. "So Ted has a few red marks on his arm from me slapping him on the arm and chest and I have a bite mark on my arm from Ted. If you don't get here, Ted will be injured before the match"_

"_Well don't hurt him too badly. I'll be there in 10 minutes or less" John told me chuckling. _

"_I'll try not to baby. Now hurry and get here we have lines to rehearse" I rushed. I giggled and sighed "See you in a few" _

I hung up the phone and looked back down at a frowning Ted who was rubbing his arm. I bit my lip, holding back laughter.

"Damn it Jay, you're hands sting when you backhand slap someone" Ted whined. I smiled the same time he did. His smile was always bright and always alluring. There was always something about Ted to make my heart skip a beat…

…especially since the day we kissed.

"You're like what…238 pounds? I'm only 124. I'm 5 foot 5 and you're like 6 foot 2. How in the hell can I hurt you?" I asked while laughing. "Be a man DiBiase"

"You don't see how small your hands are and how hard you hit. It's like getting hit with a stick" Ted replied "A really small stick with long nails"

"Oh Lord Ted, grow a pair" I stated. I looked up at Ted and smiled. I bit my bottom lip and cleared my throat. "It's great we can still be friends after…"

"Yeah it is good we still can be friends after the storyline and the whole… kiss ordeal" Ted replied while tracing his finger along the mat of the ring. "I mean it's been really hard. Every time I look at you I want to just pull you into my arms and-"

"Ted can we please not go there today?" I asked calmly while holding my head. "I don't want to-"

"Oh come on Jay. You mean to tell me you are denying all feelings and urges you have for me?" Ted asked me. I looked him in the eyes with sincerity, showing him I was trying my best to ignore all urges. "You can't fight them forever. I'm telling you if you felt something that means something Jaycia."

"No all it means is to never kiss you. Unfortunately I have to because of the storyline, and I know how to act like I don't want it-"I started before Ted cut me off

"But it doesn't mean deep down inside you don't want it… just like on Monday and we wanted it badly…" Ted finished. Ted and I stared at each other for what felt like eternity. His hand locked with mine, making me shiver. I was lost in a world of confusion and worry.

How can I feel this way about someone when I love someone else? My heart raced and my breathing became a little shallow. My mind drifted off into another world, when I heard John's voice.

"You finally decided to not to beat up on poor little Ted?" John joked while laughing. Ted and I unlocked hands and I turned to see John walking toward us. I smiled and shook my head, erasing all thoughts of Ted. "Nice to see you have decided to weaken my opponent"

"Yeah, I decided it's your match so maybe JUST MAYBE you should beat him yourself" I joked while standing up.

"She's such a liar. JayCee you can kiss my priceless ass" Ted replied.

"Come on you two, be nice" John stated while sliding into the ring. "We have things to rehearse"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_John walked into the Diva locker room, where JayCee was and sighed. JayCee was standing in front of him with a black button up that was tied and a white belly baring tank top along with blue jeans and black, white and blue sneakers._

"_JayCee you ready?" John asked JayCee while wrapping his arm around JayCee's waist "My match is next and you know you always come out there with me-"_

"_Not this time John. I'm not going out there with Ted out there too" JayCee replied. She looked John in the eyes and sighed. "I'm not going to allow him to-"_

"_Please JayCee, nothing is going to happen to you, I will not let it" John stated holding JayCee's hand and kissing her forehead. "Trust me"_

_JayCee nodded and walked out with John. John and JayCee walked hand in hand; JayCee stared down at the ground when she felt John tense up. JayCee looked up to see Ted standing in the way of John._

"_I thought I'd see you here. Nice to see you John…" Ted stated before looking at JayCee with a smile and licking his lips. "It's nice to see you too JayCee. I can't get our little… steamy kiss out of my head. Your lips are definitely something else-"_

"_Yeah I can't get it out of my head too, no matter how many time I beg for a concussion or amnesia Ted" JayCee snapped back while walking to slap Ted. John held JayCee back, but never broke his gaze from Ted._

"_Aww you know you loved it and felt that… infamous priceless spark" Ted replied while running his hand along JayCee's jaw line. JayCee slapped Ted's hand away and slapped Ted. Ted held his face and chuckled and evil chuckle. John laughed and turned his head, missing Ted charge at JayCee and pin her against the wall and kissing her passionately. John turned to see what was happening and pulled Ted off of JayCee._

"_What is wrong with you boy?" John yelled pinning Ted against the wall by his throat. Ted choked and gasped for air and JayCee pulled John off of Ted._

"_Kill him in the ring John…please let him go" JayCee yelled while glaring at Ted. JayCee pulled John toward gorilla position and scoffed. "I hope you get what is coming to you"_

_Ted smiled at the retreating JayCee "See you out there sweetie…"_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

John sighed and turned back to Ted. "What the hell is your problem? That wasn't part of the script-"

"The script said to improvise. I improvised so that way your win seems a little sweeter…" Ted yelled. "Kill me for making you look more like the good guy-"

"No you took it too far Ted!" John yelled. "You kissed Jaycia again"

"It was for the storyline-"

"Ted you took it too far" I said finally before walking away from the two bickering men. Ted did take it too far…

…and now my mind and heart is paying the price for it…

***_* REVIEW *_***


	34. Prelude to Chapter 34

*_* A/N: **Damn its been a while since I updated!!**

okay so simple  
this is a **prelude to chapter 34**

Its basically an overview  
of the "match" on WWE Superstars almost two weeks ago

after that, it takes a violent jump  
two weeks later to Extreme Rules  
where a whole lot changes  
and then some things dont

so sit tight

**AND JOHN CENA IS THE MAN FOR MAKING BIG SHOW TAP!!! *_***

**Prelude to Chapter 34: The Match Worth Tapping For**

"_The following match is set for one fall…" Lillian Garcia announced._

_John Cena's music hit and John came out to the ramp, playing to the crowd, making the crowd go wild. He slowly turned and didn't see JayCee. He stroked his chin and started to walk back when she came out and jumped in his arms with his shirt and her wrestling shorts on. John smiled and they walked down to the ring._

'_Priceless' blared through the arena and visibly, JayCee tensed up while standing in a fight stance with her hands on her knees. Her eyes never left the figure coming down the ramp, which was being booed by fans. He walked down the ramp and yelled at the crowd while taunting that he is simply priceless. John rubbed JayCee's back as he knee slid on the ring apron before climbing onto the turnbuckle and taunting the crowd. _

_JayCee's eyes never left Ted, as he stared and smirked at her. JayCee rested her hands on John's chest while staring at Ted, who tensed up. JayCee kissed John's lips before heading to the ropes to climb out of the ring. Ted watched JayCee leave the ring and smirked once again while focusing on John. The bell rang and the match went underway._

"_I've got to say this is a match that has drama written all over it Jerry" Michael Cole stated "As you saw earlier, Ted kissed JayCee for a second time this week backstage while encountering her and her boyfriend and tag team partner, John Cena"_

"_I don't blame Ted, Michael. JayCee is a very beautiful girl, it's only fitting that she is the object of all these guys' affection and passion. She makes it evident that she is only for John Cena, but obviously Ted doesn't see things that way" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said. "JayCee is a very tough girl, she's obviously the one to definitely hold her own and fight her way out of drama"_

"_The question is, how well can she dig herself out of this hole? Ted obviously getting into the head of JayCee, which is like getting into the head of John" Michael Cole added. "If he can play all these emotional mind games with JayCee, it'll affect John. It's a smart tactic if you think about it, because he's no longer thinking of the road he has decided to walk along to become champion once again"_

"_I never thought of it that way Michael" Jerry stated. "Randy Orton will do anything to eliminate any kind of competition he has for the title and if he could get rid of John Cena, before John Cena even thinks of that title, it secures him"_

"_Ted DiBiase, has a small upper hand on John Cena in the ring right now, but often tears himself away from the match to mess with JayCee, who you can visibly see is uncomfortable with this whole situation at this current moment King" Michael Cole said._

_Ted walked away from John who was in the corner and started yelling at JayCee who was yelling back and taunting him with his own tactics. Ted smirked and blew kisses at JayCee who threw daggers of hatred with her eyes and jumped up to slap Ted. Ted grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the ring side holding her face and going in to kiss her once more. JayCee punched and slapped Ted, making him stumble to John who then locked the STF on Ted._

"_John's got the STF locked in! Ted taps out!" Michael Cole yelled. The bell rang and John's music played through the arena. JayCee held his hand up as the victor and looked down at Ted in amusement. "John has one this battle; however he has a few wars to win. He has to make Big Show tap out at Extreme Rules in order to possibly end the feud between himself and the giant. If all is ended or not, he now has to deal with DiBiase coming after him, or more importantly the woman holding his arm" _

"_This battle will never end until JayCee picks one victor for her heart, and right now John Cena has that title. But how far will Ted go for the win?" Jerry stated._

_John and JayCee walked up the ramp and yelled at an obviously furious Ted DiBiase. He held on to his arm taunted as JayCee taunted Ted with his own 'priceless' taunt. Ted smirked and JayCee yelled that she was obviously the 'priceless one'_


	35. You're Going Down

_*_*A/N: **OKAY SO ITS A CHAPTER!!!**_

_I decided to **change up** some things  
as well as add some choice words_

_after this chapter, we'll be **back up to date**  
where basically we will continue to follow the journey  
as it hopefully unfolds **right on TV**  
_

_I might possibly wait to make everything  
fall into place until **AFTER** the fatal four-way for the championship  
on monday night_

_**WHICH BTW: I KNEW TRIPLE H WAS COMING BACK!!!  
I KNEW HE'D BE BACK THIS WEEK!!**  
HA HA HA HA I should have bet money  
i'd be **rich **right now_

_I'm going to see if the tag titles change hands  
to the team of that guy Cody Rhodes  
and his delicious partner **Ted DiBiase Jr.**  
and if the **WWE **Title goes into the hands of the champ himself_

_**JOHN CENA!!!** -- placing my bets on him being winner *_*_

**Chapter 34: You're Going Down**

**Extreme Rules Sunday**

JayCee's POV

June 7th, another day as well as another script meeting on another Pay-Per-View event. Seriously shoot me soon if I have to go to another one of these shits so damn quickly. Who has pay-per-view events so damn close to each other? Oh right, Vince McMahon….

"Get up babe. We have to go to this goddamn script meeting…" John mumbled running his hand across my bare stomach. I giggled from the touch of his fingertips and rolled over. I looked John in the eyes and smiled.

"Seriously? Can't we just stay in bed and have one of our great and amazing friends let us know what happens?" I asked, knowing damn well that wasn't going to happen. John kissed my forehead

"Nope. Unless you want the script to change last minute about what happens, you will not miss this meeting baby girl" John replied sliding out of bed. It was then we noticed my phone was vibrating. I rolled over to reach my phone and noticed it was a text.

"Who the hell texted me?" I asked myself when I looked down and saw it was from Ted. A tingling feeling ran through my body, causing me to slightly shiver. I swallowed hard, knowing that feeling. It was the obvious feeling of lust and attraction. I sighed and swallowed hard while reading the text.

_I'm riding alone, I'm sure you and John don't want to see me. I'll see you at the arena_

"What happened baby girl?" John asked while grabbing his towel.

"Ted assuming we don't want to see him. He's riding alone because he thinks we don't want to be around him…" I replied sitting up. John sighed and went into the bathroom. "You seriously don't want to see him John?"

"He kissed you Jay. At that he kissed you when it wasn't according to script-"John started

"Babe seriously, don't be like that. The script said freestyle. That's exactly what he did. I'm not mad at him because it's part of the job John. It has been a little over two weeks since that has happened and I've spoken to him. Seriously… just let it go. For me?" I asked.

John sighed and rubbed his head "Call Ted, tell him to meet us downstairs. We'll ride with him so that way we show that bitch Vickie that this storyline isn't going to kill us" he said before closing the door of the bathroom. Slowly I dialed his number, but never fully did. I hit the phone against my head, realizing how foolish I was for being scared to call Ted myself. He was only Ted. He was only Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr. I shouldn't be feeling so damn strung out and crush like.

_Yeah I'm priceless…_

_Oh baby I'm priceless_

_There ain't no other_

_Money power I possess_

_Oh No_

Ted's theme song was playing from my iPhone and I looked down and realized he changed the ID caller picture to a picture of himself and me before the storyline was proposed and made. I was smiling and he was making a funny face. I smiled and picked up the call.

"Hey Ted, I was just about to call you and tell you how fuckin' stupid you are" I replied into the phone. "How could you assume something like that? All that happened two weeks ago-"

"I don't know, maybe based on the way that you tensed up every time you saw me? Could it be on the way you throw hatred at me? Or maybe based on how you walked away from me like you were disgusted with me when I first kissed you backstage. Regardless of time frame or not Jay, you have been pushing me away… just like your feelings for me…" Ted said sadly

"I understand where you would get those ideas, but it would never be like that. I was upset, given but who fuckin' wouldn't Ted? Think about it from my perspective" I pleaded before sighing. "I really hope you didn't leave-"

"Do I ever leave early?" Ted joked while laughing. I laughed into the line and exhaled. "Meet you and John in about an hour?"

"Always…." I said smiling. "And Ted…?"

"Don't even mention it Jay. I'm always going to be around" Ted replied before hanging up. I exhaled and started to stretch.

Thinking to myself, I wondered if maybe everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was supposed to be a test for myself and John to pass. If we could jump over this hurdle, then my dream and passion for him was true and more than just some cheesy crush. If it doesn't, then maybe our attraction was just simply that, an attraction. It had never occurred to me who Ted was, or to even look his way when he first came out. I knew of him and who he was. All that I could honestly say about Ted was what I knew about his father, which was fuckin' minimal, and that he was a tag team champion with Cody Rhodes. I didn't know anything else, or the Ted that I knew now.

John emerged from the shower and I bit my lip while quickly grabbing my towel. John smiled. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm thinking thoughts that will make us late for the meeting and for you to have scratches on your back again. Quite honestly I don't feel like having the make-up lady yell at me again for her having to put so much make up on your back so no one sees the lines" I replied smiling "So I'm hoping into the shower to prevent that. Besides, Ted is driving us and we have to meet him in an hour"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Once again, thank you all for coming to the meeting today" Stephanie McMahon stated while taking a seat in a chair. Her brother Shane sat across from her and Vince sat glowingly across from his superstars. "Before we go on, I think we should all be happy about the success that Monday Night Raw from the Staples Center was two weeks ago. Congrats are in order to those who won their matches and those who made the night a little more fun"

"And now on to business everyone…" Vince started. "Extreme Rules is the one night a year that every brand goes Extreme. You will put your bodies on the line and hope to achieve gold, titles, respect and even end battles. The first match will be the Samoan Strap match between Eddie and Phil. The winner of that match will be Phil."

"After that match will be the fatal four way match for the United States championship. The participants will be Kofi of course, Alvin, Matt and William Regal. Kofi will retain his title and continue to be champion. After that match will be the Extreme Rules ECW championship match between Jason, Jake and Tommy Dreamer. This match, the title will change hands and go into the hands of Tommy Dreamer" Shane said. I watched Jason's face tighten and I smiled to myself.

Ha ha Jason, karma is a bitch who just fucked you hard…

"After that will be the match between Vickie Guerrero and Anthony, as Santina. It is a hog pen match, which Vickie will make a handicap match. Anthony will take care of Chavo, who will in turn somehow throw a bucket of slop onto Vickie, making Santina earn her crown back" Vince informed us. "Quite honestly, Santina freaks me out.

The room echoed in laughter. "Sorry, but the way the crowd reacts to her, it seems like it might be a while before Santina is gone" Anthony replied.

"Next will be the Intercontinental Championship match between Chris and Oscar. Oscar will go for the 619, but Chris will take the mask from Oscar causing him to lose focus. Chris will win the title as well as the mask from Oscar" Stephanie stated.

"After that match will be the Submission match between John and Paul. John as expected, you will take quite a beating somewhat and you will have some good moments. The win however will be as follows. John, you will use the ropes to enforce the STF, and Paul will tap out. John will win the match" Shane replied.

"One match we left out will be before John's match. That match will be one of the highly anticipated women's matches we ever had. The match is the strap match for the Diva's championship between Maryse and Jaycia"

"Oh god no…" I mumbled holding my head. John rubbed my back and I sighed.

"Maryse will of course have the upper hand in this match, coming close to a win twice. Jaycia will then notice that somehow in the scuffle, the strap has now been tangled around one of Maryse's legs and use it to her advantage. Jaycia will perform a throwback and get a close count. Maryse will then try and choke Jaycia with the strap-"Vince started

"Are you trying to kill me Vince?" I joked. Vince laughed.

"Quite the contrary Jaycia…" Vince continued.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"_Maryse is choking her competition with that thick leather strap" Michael Cole commented. JayCee's face turned slight shade red as the ref began to count. Maryse yelled over the referee and broke the hold when Mike Chioda got to 'three.' "I think it's a possibility that Maryse could retain her title here tonight. Maryse is definitely going extreme here tonight, especially in a match that JayCee proposed"_

"_I can care less who asked for the match, its two smokin' hot Diva's and a leather strap. It doesn't get any better than that" Jerry said excitedly. Maryse taunted JayCee as she got her breath back and started to stand. JayCee walked over to the ropes and smiled while doing Maryse's signature taunt of flipping her hair. Maryse huffed and charged at JayCee, who speared her down to the ring mat. _

"_JayCee just speared Maryse King!" Michael Cole stated. Jerry laughed and exhaled. "I can't believe it."_

_JayCee built up momentum and stood up, telling Maryse to get up. She was standing in Attitude Adjustment position and waited for Maryse to stand. Maryse charged at JayCee who kicked her in the stomach. JayCee turned Maryse while setting Maryse's head under her arm and slamming her straight down. It was the debut of JayCee's newest finisher._

"_Oh my god, the impact of that move was intense. This was a new finisher that I have never seen before. It was mixed of John's Attitude Adjustment, Christian's Killswitch, and Ted's Dream Street. JayCee is going in for the pin" Jerry said._

_1…2…3.._

"_And we have a new Diva's champion!"Michael yelled as JayCee's music, 'Chain Gang is the Click' played through the arena. Maryse held on to the back of her head and JayCee raised her hand in victory. Mike Chioda handed her the belt and she smiled and raised the belt high over her head._

"_Here is your winner, and the NEW Diva's Champion, JayCee!!"Lillian Garcia announced. John ran out from the back and lifted JayCee in the air as she held on to the title._

'_Yeah I'm Priceless…' blared through the arena, stopping the celebration between John and JayCee. JayCee turned to see Ted standing there, dressed in his regular clothing, clapping his hands for JayCee. JayCee stared at Ted and held her title over her head. She signaled for a microphone and spoke._

"_You know Ted, the difference between you and I is that I fight my own battles and someone else's. I can handle myself as for you, one hit and you're out like a light. I am a champion…" JayCee replied while holding up the title. "…and you wish you had gold again. The only slight thing we have in common is well I am priceless… but I'm sure I'm higher in stock than you are…" she finished before dropping the microphone. Her music played and her and Ted stared each other down._

***_*REVIEW!!! OH AND I'M ALSO PARTYING  
CAUSE VICKIE EFN QUIT  
EDGE HAS A NEW FOUND RESPECT FROM ME  
WHEN HE TOLD VICKIE ALL THAT CRAP!!! OMG I HEART EDGE FOR ALL THAT!!! *_***_  
_


	36. Prelude and Chapter 35: Paparazzi

_*_*A/N: **ITS BEEN TOOOO LONG PPL!!!**_

_So I waited until after the scramble  
to see how all would work out  
apparently** John** didn't win the title =/  
or the 10 man Battle Royal_

_But having **Ted** in the Battle Royal did help  
with the prelude of the story  
the next couple of chapters will be the  
**biggest drama the two have seen**  
as well as Ted_

_Enjoy and hopefully I'll churn out another chapter soon  
cause ppl aren't reviewing so...  
thanks =/_

_This is a **Prelude** and a **Chapter  
**all rolled into one _*_*

**Prelude to Chapter 35: You want what?**

Stephanie paced back and forth in her office, staring at the three bodies sitting in the chairs of her office. The looks on their faces explained it all. They were relieved.

As of last night, the story line they were in should officially be dead. Randy had lost the title at Extreme Rules, thus making Batista the champion for the first time ever. The story line is useless without Randy as champion, meaning the trio can go back to their story line-filled lives that didn't interact with each other.

Stephanie took a seat and exhaled. "Creative and I, as well as Shane and my father had a meeting last night about the WWE Championship story line as well as you three" Stephanie started. "This test story line gave Jaycia a huge push. Merchandise is being designed, a title in your hands and fans as far as the eyes could see"

"Yeah it is pretty cool being Diva's champion" Jaycia said while rubbing the belt on her right shoulder. John and Ted smiled.

"This test story line is starting to give Ted a major push..." Stephanie started while looking over at Ted. His hands were laced together, moving his thumbs to relieve excitement. "He is being seen without Cody, starting to have a fan base as well as this could be the start to begin promoting 'The Marine II'"

"I hear its better than 'The Marine' with that other wrestler..." Ted joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"And John, you already have been winning the votes of fans since around 2005, even earlier. You have merchandise galore, a huge following, music, movies- you name it" Stephanie stated. "With the action of two story lines, you seemed invincible and the WWE Universe eats it all up"

"What can I say? I'm just that damn good..." John joked.

"Which lead Creative as well as Shane, my father and I to inform you this information. Randy won't take so well to losing the title, in which Legacy will take Bastisa out of the picture. Dave will then have to lose the title, and Paul returns, bringing back the Triple H/Randy Orton story line-" Stephanie started before Jaycia spoke

"But if Dave is out of the picture, the title is in the air, up for grabs" Jaycia stated.

"Which then leads to the next week. In a live, 3 hour special event, where all three brand titles go on the line, it will be a fatal four-way match which includes Randy, Big Show, Paul and John for the title" Stephanie stated. "Randy wins the title back..."

"What are you saying Stephanie?" Ted asked "Did Vickie suggest this?"

"Vickie has put in papers of resignation and will address that publicly tonight on RAW. After the fatal-four way match, there will be a 10 man-battle royal to determine who will face Randy at 'The Bash'. Ted...John... you both will participate in it. To answer your other question Ted, I'm saying that I want the story line to continue..."

"You want what?!?!" All three yelled at the same time. This was not going according to plan...

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Chapter 35: Paparazzi**

_**Ted's POV:**_

"Calm down will you Ted?" Cody yelled from across the room at me. I was throwing clothes all over the place, looking for the perfect thing to wear. I know on screen, I play this arrogant, self-absorbed 'priceless' ass on television, but off screen I'd like to think I'm pretty damn cool. I stumble over my feet at times, I laugh way too much and I like to smile and have fun with life.

However one thing as of late can make me walk on eggshells, and that one thing is Jaycia Lourdes. Ever since she came into the WWE, she has made an impact of her own. She's not only captured the hearts of fans out there that want to be her, the lucky fan who got a shot to live a dream, but of us here in the WWE. JayCee automatically clicked with John Cena, being that he was her partner, but Randy, Maryse, Mickie, Maria, Jeff, Cody and Jason all fell for her sweet demeanor and charm. It was something that was natural for her, and it was something that made John fall for her quickly. Everyone knew it was a matter of time before John would fall, but we guys were hoping it'd be a while, so she can see what else was there for her.

Jason dove in head first trying to be that one for her. He was there when John was hurt and then took it a little too far with her, causing her to turn her back on him. He deserved it quite honestly. It was something not worth watching, seeing her be betrayed by someone who stood by her side when her best friend and almost boyfriend was just severely harmed. At first I saw it as an opportunity to waltz into her life, but I didn't want to just impose so quickly when she was just hurt.

Then her world crashed when her uncle died....

I was there along with everyone else to help mend it, but she clinged to me and the feeling was great to know I earned her as my best friend. It was something I was content with, because at least she was in my life. JayCee and I grew closer and closer, and then Vickie threw a story line our way.

One kiss sealed the deal....

One kiss made it utterly impossible to let her go....

One kiss made me want her more than anyone could imagine....

John had to go and start promoting the release of his newest movie '12 Rounds', which left the day to Jaycia and I. I get the day to have her to myself. No Randy, no Cody, No John, No Diva's, no WWE Superstars, no cameras present. It was just me and her.

"Damn it Cody, help me out here. This is someone who drives me crazy, I have to look great for her" I yelled coming out from the bathroom. I was wearing a black button up and light blue washed jeans with my black Diesel shoes. "Do I look fine?"

"You're worse than a girl..." Cody told me in his lisp. I smiled at the finished product of myself, content with my final choice. "Besides, its just you two hanging out and she's dating John, why do you care how you look?"

I sighed and turned to Cody, giving him the look of disbelief. "Because we have a date with the tooth fairy Cody..." I spat with the ultimate tone of sarcasm.

"You like her don't you?" Cody asked standing up from his seat in the chair behind the table. "Holy shit Ted, you like someone you can't have. John isn't going to be so happy that you're making moves on his girlfriend, who probably doesn't feel the same way-"

"That's where you're wrong Codeman. When we kissed she felt something-" I stated

"Yeah she felt repulsion because you weren't John" Cody replied.

"No she felt an attraction, something like a force field pull" I explained. "We both felt it and its undeniable that we have an attraction to each other"

"So you're just going to chase after a female that is already in a relationship with someone we all figured after a while that they'd be together? You're going to place yourself in that realm of what females call 'home-wrecking' Ted?" Cody asked me. I sighed and then there was a knock at the door.

"Get that for me Cody? I have to really make sure that I'm looking good" I replied. Cody scoffed and walked toward the door. Cody opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Miss Diva's Champion Jaycia Lourdes" Cody joked. I heard her infamous giggle that can make any man forget his thought or statement. I heard the sound of heels hitting the floor and I exhaled before walking out. JayCee stood in the hotel room wearing a blue button up and jeans along with black heeled boots. Her hair was curled and in a messy bun, but her bangs were straight and side swept to the right.

"Nice look DiBiase... like the black shirt" JayCee said making me look down at myself.

Score one point for DiBiase....

"Thanks, you look not so bad yourself Lourdes. Now lets get out of this damn room. I've had enough of Cody staring at you" I joked, making Cody snap back from his world. JayCee and I walked out of the room and waited for the elevator.

The smell of lavender shampoo and conditioner coming from her curled hair fought through my senses. The smell of Moonlight Path lifted from her skin. The glow of a slight tan showed on her body. All these things drove me crazy and made me want her badly. It was hard to control myself, replaying every second of me kissing her frame by frame, and knowing she was in such a close proximity to me. The urge to touch her skin was tougher than ever and it was difficult to resist.

The elevator came and JayCee and I walked into the elevator. The feelings closed me in as the doors shut slowly. The numbers weren't showing we were going down fast enough for me.

"You okay Ted?" JayCee asked me. My hand was tapping against my leg unconsciously at such a fast speed. I smiled nervously and placed my hand in my pocket. JayCee smiled and nodded "Its obvious that you're a little on the nervous side"

"I'm sorry, its just... we've never hung out alone... like by ourselves" I replied. "Its kind of nerve wrecking"

"I'm not going to bite. Even if that's the freaky, creepy shit you're into DiBiase, I'm not doing it" JayCee joked. We laughed and I exhaled all thoughts from my mind. Today we were going to hang out and be friends, nothing more and nothing less. "Relax DiBiase...."

"I'm trying, its hard to impress you. I have a lot to live up to you know" I joked. "I mean your boyfriend is John Cena and then you're close friends with Randy. And then there was that guy whose name we shall never speak..."

"Oh FORMER ECW champion Christian?" JayCee spoke with such enthusiasm and love of the fact that he lost the title to Tommy Dreamer who has been in ECW since the dawning of time. "Who cares, just be Theodore and you'll be fine"

"Easier said than done Jay..." I mumbled as the doors of the elevator opened.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Would you stop?" I laughed while reaching over the table slightly. "Let go Jaycia"

"Theodore I will drop kick you if you don't let me take the check...." JayCee said giggling while she and I fought over the check. "At least let me do that"

"How about no Jaycia? How about you let me be the priceless ass of a man and let me take care of the check? It's the least I can do since you came out looking all beautiful" I stated flashing my trademark smile. JayCee bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"I hate when you do that Ted..." JayCee whined while never lifting her eyes from my face or smile. I looked down and chuckled before looking back up at her. "You look really good when you smile..."

"Well I have to smile around you JayCee" I replied truthfully. "I'm doing a really good job not hitting on you, losing the battle of urges to kiss you and touch you and all that other stuff that's inappropriate for me to do a beautiful woman who is in a relationship..."

"I commend you..." JayCee said with a smile and holding on lightly to my hand. Her thumb rubbed over the back of my hand. "I'm glad we can be friends..."

"Yeah I am too..." I replied "So glad that you should just let me pay for the damn food"

"Ugh fine... if it'll make you feel like a damn man, pay for the fuckin' food" Jaycia joked. We smiled at each other and laced our fingers together momentarily. I placed a $50 bill in the bill and stood up with JayCee. Placing my arm over her shoulder and her hand lacing around my waist, we walked away.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Next Day**

"This is so superficial Ted, why are we playing this game?" Jaycia stated. It was John, JayCee, Randy, Cody and I in the hotel room. JayCee was sitting in between John's legs, and I fought all urges to vomit. "Who really sits here and plays 'how many fan sites do I have'?"

"We do.. It's been our tradition for a while now. It's actually kind of cool to see people wrap themselves around our useless lives" John stated. I nodded in compliance before Randy spoke

"Plus it pisses Cody off to see the only has one solo fan site" Randy replied laughing. Cody threw a pillow at Randy and sarcastically laughed.

"JayCee has only one" Cody retorted back.

"Because I'm new Codeman...." JayCee giggled. "It's cool Runnels, maybe you and I can build a website for you and we can update it constantly and it'll be website number two for you"

"I hate you JayCee..." Cody joked.

"And time to check the number for Ted DiBiase!" I yelled. I typed in my name and two sites came up. "Ha I have two"

"Still doesn't compare to the gazillion I have DiBiase" John joked. I laughed and clicked the first site. My mouth dropped. Everyone saw my expression and came to me. "What's wrong Ted?"

On the screen were pictures from yesterday. Jaycia and I staring at each other, holding hands and walking with our arms draped around each other. The title of the post read 'The Priceless and The Diva's Champ?' She exhaled as she read what the web owner wrote under the pictures.

"Ted DiBiase and new Diva's champion, JayCee Lourdes were seen yesterday out to a seemingly romantic lunch date while JayCee's boyfriend, John Cena, was out endorsing the release of '12 Rounds' on DVD. The duo were holding hands seen walking away in an embrace. Has the story line now become real life? What happened to John Cena?"

John huffed in anger as JayCee just stormed out of the room.

Things just got a whole lot worse for us...

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!**

**SERIOUSLY!!!!!*_***


	37. 36:The First Fight and 37: Lust and

_*_*A/N:** Another double whammy**_

_**2 Chapters.... 1 Post!!!**_

_So i'm becoming **DANGEROUSLY SERIOUS**  
about the reviews because i'm seeing they're dwindling  
and i'm not too happy about that_

_now if i don't see a lot of reviews soon  
updates will start to dwindle too_

_**OR**_

_maybe you guys should start telling me  
what you want to see happen in this story  
i'm always open to ideas..._

_so enjoy... *_*_

**Chapter 36: The First Fight**

John slammed the door to the hotel room that he was staying in with JayCee trailing right behind him. He was furious at what just transpired; his eyes had to be deceiving him. There was no way humanly possible that the girl that he loved so damn dearly was so close to a man they both worked with, one that personally, John didn't trust around Jaycia.

Jaycia had just been photographed being all couple-like with Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Are you kidding me John?" JayCee yelled. John slowly turned to JayCee with hard blue eyes. JayCee hadn't seen this side of John, and honestly it scared and angered her all in the same second. "You really think there's something between Ted and I?"

"I don't fuckin' know anymore JayCee!!" John yelled back. JayCee ran her hands through her curly hair and shook her head. "Ever since this storyline, you two have become closer and closer by the day. You're always texting and hanging out backstage when I have a match that I personally don't want you out there for because I know you can become hurt-"

"Seriously John you have lost you goddamn mind…" JayCee said before crossing her arms and looking up at John. "You obviously have been taking too many chair shots to the brain or some shit because you think I have something going on with Ted?!?"

"You two were caught holding hands!" John yelled

"I hold hands with Randy and you don't saw anything!! Is it because Randy is your best friend and married? Is it because I've been friends with Randy longer than Ted? Or is it simply put… you're jealous of Ted?" JayCee asked

John stood silently and sighed. JayCee noticed and laughed while uncrossing her arms. JayCee giggled and wrapped her arms around John's neck. John fought the urge to smile and turned his head. "I don't find this situation funny Jaycia Lourdes"

"Oh, but I do John Cena…" JayCee said giggling. "If it'll make you feel better I'll sleep in my own room tonight and you can stay mad at me for as long as you want…preferably until the morning"

"I'm not saying sleep in a different room baby…" John replied looking down at his girlfriend. JayCee smiled and gave John a small kiss on the lips. John smiled and rested his forehead on hers. JayCee smiled and looked up at John.

"It's fine. Besides we have been spending entirely too much time with each other and sometimes a small space of time not near each other is a good thing…" Jaycia stated "It'll make me dream of you and your touch, and then it'll make me anticipate seeing you in the morning. Plus we're driving alone so… if I'm away who knows exactly how much I'll miss you…"

John smiled and thought to himself. While thinking his hands ran up Jaycia's back slowly, making her close her eyes and sigh slowly. Watching her reactions, he then moved his hands down her back and stopping at the lower back. Jaycia's head slowly leaned backwards and John lowered his lips to slowly kiss her neck. His tongue traced around her collar bone and her sweet spots on her neck, causing her to moan and wrap her arms around John's neck. JayCee's hands gripped onto John's back and John sighed before pulling away from JayCee's neck.

"Yep, maybe sometime apart will be nice. Dream about the sensation I left on you and I'll see you in the morning. I love you baby, goodnight…" John said smiling as he closed the bathroom door. JayCee stood there in shock that John had just played her. JayCee chuckled and grabbed her phone and clothed before walking out of the room.

"You are one cold bastard John and I hope you realize that now… I'm not doing anything in the car for you.." JayCee yelled while laughing and closing the door.

**Chapter 37: Lust and Alcohol Knocks You Down**

_**Ted's POV:**_

The room….is spinning….out of control…

The glass in my hand was empty for a sixth time since I first came down here roughly around 10:30 pm. I blinked hard and looked down at my blackberry phone to see the time.

Shit, it's like midnight, and we have to leave early for Raw….

I grunted and put my phone in my pocket and looked at the figures next to me. Cody and Randy were equally wasted. Cody was rambling on about some stupid thing he read online where people write stories about other people and that he came across one where he was falling for some girl. I chuckled as Randy seemed so interested and shook my head.

I couldn't get her out of my mind…

JayCee seemed to cloud my thoughts more than alcohol did. Her smile played like a song on repeat along with the sound of her contagious laugh and melody of her voice. Her scent surrounded me, causing me to look around me to make sure she wasn't near me. The feeling of her touch crawled on my skin, causing me to close my eyes and inhale. The lingering feeling of her kiss crashed onto my lips as memories of scripted kisses paraded through my head, making me forget that they were in the storyline, but remember the passion behind it.

I opened my eyes and opened my drunken mouth to the men I team with. "How do you know if you really want someone?"

"Usually I just fuck them" Randy's drunken self said laughing. "No, usually you just know Ted. There is no definite way to know because everyone is different"

"I don't know Randy, but this is like… mind boggling, you know?" I stated slurring slightly.

Number one on my to-do list: Don't drink again until maybe New Years….

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. "When you think of her, or possibly see her… what happens?"

'It's a whole bunch of crap. I feel her touch and remember her scent that she wore the first day that she came around in my life. I haven't really noticed girls like this one that constantly on my mind but… there was something about her that was different Randy…" I said, thinking of JayCee again "she had me from the first second she trusted me, and now I'm afraid if I don't let her know how I feel, then she'll never possibly feel the same as long as someone shields her eyes from seeing that she could want me too…"

"You're still not thinking about her are you Ted?" Cody lisped half-drunk. My eyes narrowed at him, signaling for him to shut his mouth before Randy, which happens to be not only her friend but her boyfriend, John Cena, best friend caught on.

"Thinking about who Ted?" Randy asked.

"No one… I'm out guys…" I replied before slightly stumbling from my chair. I walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the floor I knew I should be. The doors of the elevator opened and it was only then I realized that it wasn't my floor…

_**JayCee's POV:**_

It's been a while since I last slept in my own room. Granted I was right next door to my damn boyfriend, who is officially the spawn of Satan for teasing me so sexily and so well, but to sleep in my room in my bed was something I hadn't done in almost two months. I put my hair in a messy bun and climbed into bed.

Vince was really slacking these days because my room was hell hot….

I was in my tank top and boy short underwear and still dying of sweat. I was sweating like I stole something; I was sweating like the Big Show when he's fighting John. It was not cute for a girl like me to sweat.

I turned off the lights in my room and pulled a light sheet over my body. Finally I found what I was looking for, my comfortable spot. In order for me to find it, I had to wrap my left leg and left arm over a pillow, in place of the body that I usually slept with. Slowly my eyes began to close…

Images of John touching me and kissing me played in my head. His hands running over my bare back and my nails running along John's back; the sounds of our breathing and the feeling of his kisses only meant one thing...

…to quote Sir Cena at that moment we were… 'getting on like a slow jam'…

Ecstasy running through our veins, seeping through our skin and laced in our kiss as the venom of passion lingered on our lips, I felt and saw my body come to another climax, just like it was happening for real. My mouth opened and moans and screams of pleasure escaped. Just as I was about to reach the peak I heard knocking in the dream. It halted everything, causing me to wake up.

The knocking was real and I groaned in disappointment, because lord knew if in my dream I had all that pleasure, I definitely was going to make sure I got it in the car before we reached the destination for Raw. Slowly I rose from my bed and opened my door. My eyes widened and I was at a loss for words.

I opened my mouth to speak, but it was then his hands grabbed my body pulling me close to him. A small squeak like noise escaped from my mouth, making him smile as he held me. The feeling of him holding me sent electricity down my spine. It was something unheard of for me. I began to protest him being here, but his lips crashed into mine with full force and passion. My body grew limp, but my lips didn't. His tongue pried into my mouth, dancing with mine and making me close my eyes and slightly moan in his mouth.

This was too real…

My hands started to run up his arms as his frame held me closer and closer to him body. My fingers laced through his hair and around his neck. His hands held on firmly to my ass as one of my hands started to grab onto his muscles in his arms. My leg, trapped in between his two spread a part legs, brushed against his private area. He moaned as I felt him growing bigger and I giggled at the fact of just one swift movement and he could feel me and want me so much.

But it wasn't who I wanted it to be….

Snapping back from feeling that electricity, I tried to push him away as finally the taste of alcohol began to hit my taste buds. Using all strength I had, I pushed him from me. He drunkenly stumbled backwards as I caught my breath.

I had fell victim once again to the Priceless spark…

"What are you thinking Ted?" I asked staring at the man who I never knew drinks. I had known Ted to not be a bar kind of guy, but apparently he proved me wrong. "What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes people do stupid things. I get drunk and come and see you" Ted said slowly while still having a foolish drunken smile on his face. He began to stand and lean against my door frame. "I really, really like you Jaycia and I can't get you out of my mind, no matter the day, circumstance or feeling. I never knew I could like someone and definitely want them in my life, but JayCee you proved me wrong that it can happen. I'm sorry but I had to tell you... you have come into my life and my heart and knocked me down and I'm not so sure if I want to get up…"

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the effects of his words. I cleared my throat and looked into his eyes. His hair slightly disheveled and messy due to my hands running through it, I spoke. "This can't happen Ted, because I'm with and love John. As much as really care for you Ted... I'm sorry…" is all I could say before pulling him into my room and I grabbed my things. "You stay here and sleep off the alcohol… I'm going to John's room…where this can't happen again.."

I walked out of the room and closed the door, walking into the adjoined room where John had obviously held on the pillow instead of me. I closed my eyes and sighed as one tear escaped from my eye. This was painful…

Stuck in limbo was not fun, and sooner or later I'm going to be hurt…

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!  
LIKE NOW....**

**JUST CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON...  
GO ON..... **

**STOP READING THIS AND REVIEW!!! LOL*_***


	38. Wrong Savior

_*_*A/N: I think this is my **longest** chapter I've done so far  
as well as another one that I love!!!_

_So right now at this time  
**The Bash** is on  
and there was a live chat poll_

_Who will win: The Miz or John Cena?_

_**SERIOUSLY?!?!?**_

_20% say Miz  
i say they're dumb..._

_**WHATEVER**_

_anyway enjoy the chapter  
**AND REVIEW!!!***_*_

**Chapter 38: Wrong Savior**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

Waking up in the morning means a start of a new day. Slowly my eyes opened in the bed of my boyfriend, while his arm was draped around my waist and lips on my shoulder. I laughed to myself and slowly moved to face him. Looking at him sleep, I smiled. Who knew that the dreams I had so long ago as a teenager, would become true? If you asked me then if I thought I'd ever be with John Cena, I'd tell you I wish and that you were losing your goddamn mind.

Apparently, you'd be a fortune teller and I'd be the slow-ass for doubting your mystical ways...

The man lying next to me is John Cena. John is a three-time WWE Champion, Two-time World Heavyweight Champion as well as star of 'The Marine' and '12 Rounds' and a recording artist. John is an amazing man with a gold sense of humor that can make almost anyone laugh. His moments are priceless…

Ugh the fuckin' word and term 'Priceless'....

That it reminded me of why I was in his room again. I was here beyond my control. I had planned to sleep in my room, when my Priceless best-friend, or whatever he may be to me at this current moment in time, Ted DiBiase Jr., came to my room and bombarded me with his lips. Apparently he was bombarded by liquor himself, due to the taste stinging my tongue.

Images and feelings from last night began to rush through my mind. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to erase the images the best I could, but my attempts were futile. It only bought on our other kisses and the feelings I felt then. I didn't understand what was going on, but it was definitely weird. Slowly I opened my eyes to see John waking up and I smiled, temporarily pushing any other thought from my mind and focusing on him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me baby. I'm too sexy to stay away from..." John said in his husky morning voice. It was a combination of sexy and weird when it came to John. "I mean seriously I know I'm sexy..."

"Yes you always are which is why I had to come in here almost 12:30 am after having a really naughty dream. It was me and you and I had to get a piece of you. My dream couldn't have all the fun" I minorly joked. John smiled as his hand rubbed my bare back. Slowly we sat up and I sighed. "You love me right...?"

"I wouldn't tell you I did if I didn't baby girl. What's wrong...?" John asked moving closer to me. Inside of me a small voice screamed for me to not even think of speaking of the man in my room. Inside of me there was a bigger voice saying to not lie to the man of my dreams.

"I have to tell you why I really came in here last night..." I trailed. "Last night as I was falling asleep, I had a drunken visitor come to my room. I couldn't send him off to wander somewhere else and possibly harm himself, so I told him to sleep in my bed and I came here"

John smiled and kissed my forehead "Randy always has way too much to drink that he ends up somewhere else. Its fine baby-"

"It was Ted" I finished. I watched John's expression change and he sighed while rubbing his head. Worry began to take me over. This was the moment John would get up and walk away from me and go in the bathroom, signaling he didn't want to talk to me. This was the moment John would rise from bed and walk over to my room, possibly ripping Ted to shreds for coming to my room. This was the moment we would argue about my intentions, Ted's intentions or maybe even the fact that I'm too nice...

This was the moment I was over re-acting about...

"Well at least you made sure he was okay and you came over here. That was a sweet thing to do baby..." John replied with a smile. I awaited the outburst. John kissed my cheek and slowly got out of bed.

"That's it?" I asked a little bewildered that there wasn't anything that I thought would happen. "You're not going to blow up and hurt me or Ted?"

John chuckled and walked over to me. He sat on the side of the bed and pushed my hair from my face. "I know you love me and that you know I love you. Nothing should matter and I know Ted is your... best friend I guess. You came here and you made sure he was fine. I trust you..."

I smiled and kissed John gently on the lips before slowly getting dressed. "I've got to wake up a priceless drunk in my bed so I can shower, dress and be ready for tonight. See you downstairs love?" I asked. John nodded and walked into the shower. After the bathroom door closed I exhaled and closed my eyes tightly. It hurt to hold back the events that transpired between Ted and I, and to hear him tell me he trusted me.

This is it... I have to end whatever it is with Ted and me and remain friends....

I walked into my room with my bag and looked around. I didn't see Ted in sight. No trace of him around. My bed was neatly fixed, pillows placed back the way I had them. I was confused. Did Ted leave early or after I left him here to wander off? With that thought I called his phone.

_'It's Ted. I'm not here; you know what to do guys...'_

Stupid voicemail. Just as I ended the call on my iPhone, the bathroom door opened and Ted emerged. He was still wet and in his boxers. The smell of hotel soap came from him, but he made it smell so good. He smiled weakly. I was stuck in a world, watching the water fall over his body.

"You shouldn't stare... it scares me" Ted joked, snapping me back to my own world. I smiled and looked down at the ground.

"I just tried to call your phone..." I started while trying so hardly to advert my eyes from Ted's wet and tempting body.

"My battery died last night" Ted informed me, making me nod. "I'm sorry for coming here last night-"

"I have to remind myself your minister days are long gone. You drink and become a horn dog who kisses friends. I should have known you were no good when I found out you were arrested for a DUI" I joked back making Ted smile. "Listen... let's just not-"

"Talk about it like we don't talk about everything else between us?" Ted asked while pulling on his pants from last night. I sighed and Ted scoffed "What? We shove this under the rug like we do everything else? We push this in the junk closet next to that first kiss to the almost moment that same day? Is that what we're doing?-"

"Why are you flipping this on me Ted?" I asked. "You know about me and John. You know how he feels about me and how I feel about John-"

"And I know how you feel about me and me about you Jaycia-" Ted said pulling on his white tank top.

"But I love John! If you actually care about me Ted, you'd be happy for me and just...let it go. Just be my friend..." I asked behind tears. Ted watched the tear fall and sighed while walking over to me. He wiped away the tear.

"Of course I care Jay. It'll be hard... but for you I'd do anything..." Ted whispered. He kissed my forehead and pulled on his white shirt and grabbed his phone and hoodie. Just as quickly as he wiped away a tear, he was out the door.

I sighed, straightened up and walked into the shower to get ready to leave. Life is always about decisions, ups and downs and most importantly, love or lust. I knew what I had with John was love and with Ted was lust, however when do you know it was the right choice if your heart hurts so much?

After I got dressed, I walked into John's room and didn't see him. Is today hide from Jaycia day? If it is, fuck this day. I pulled out my iPhone and called John's phone

_'I say you the fuckin' best  
You the fuckin' best  
You the fuckin' best  
You the fuckin' best  
You the best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
I say you the fuckin-'_

I laughed as John's ringer for me played. It was my favorite song at the moment and I loved Drake, even when he was on DeGrassi: The Next Generation as Jimmy Brooks. John was standing in front of me holding his phone as the ringtone played, watching me smile.

"Like the ringtone? I know it's your favorite song right now..." John replied while walking over to me. His hands linked onto my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love it. I feel so special because I have my own ringtone on your phone..." I semi-joked. John smiled and winked at me, causing butterflies to swarm in my stomach.

"I know you like Drake and also the song fits what I think of you..." John stated before leaning down to kiss my lips. "You're the fuckin' best baby. You're the best I ever had"

"Yeah well you're pretty okay..." I joked. John smirked and pushed the both of us backwards on the bed, making me giggle.

"I'll show you who's 'pretty okay' because if I remember correctly, I think I'm the best you ever had" John remarked sexily.

Damn it now we're going to be fuckin' late....

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Jaycia, I say this because I love you..." John started while we stood in gorilla position. "...please be careful. I have a target on my back and quite honestly, I don't want anything happening to you because of me-"

"John Cena are you scared?" I minorly joked, making John smile. "I'll be fine, I promise..."

"Also promise me that you will always look this sexy in your ring attire? It looks like your tops get smaller, shorts get tighter and I thank God for it" John joked. I playfully pushed him and saw Maryse walk up to us.

"What's up Maryse? Ready to shut down Raw?" I asked. Maryse smiled and nodded her head.

"Let me show you how I get it done..." Maryse replied with her accent blaring through her words. Maryse's theme "Pour quoi?" blared through the arena. She winked at me and walked out to the ramp. Watching her walk out with a cocky persona always intrigued me, because Frenchie is completely fuckin' different than that. The Maryse I know isn't a bitch...

...but that bitch out there I loved to fight, because she wasn't my Frenchie Maryse.

My music cued and I adjusted the Diva's championship belt on my right shoulder. I walked out and the crowd went wild. I held the title over my head and cheered with the crowd. My eyes connected with Maryse's as I decided to taunt her and do my own little version of a hair flip and hold the title over my head like she used to do, driving her insane. I walked down the ramp and the fight began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two French TKO's, three Throwbacks, a French Kiss and one Original Sin, my new finisher name, and the fight was finally over, with me as the victor. I rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp, only to hear a voice on the titantron.

"Well, well Maryse I always knew I was way better than you since you took that massive beating from a female John Cena. Funny she's over rated like her boyfriend" The Miz echoed. His smirk was cocky, making me sick. "Speaking of the female counterpart of Cena... its JayCee. Diva's champion for two weeks, congratulations. You've become just as annoying as John Cena, who has yet to beat me..."

I saw a Tech standing toward the ramp and asked for a microphone. He handed me one and I spoke "Last time I checked he kicked your ass in the exhibition match back before Judgment Day dork. The official score is Cena, endless Miz, who? Get to the point Miz we're losing ratings hearing you speak..."

"This is the part of the show where you have to run and actually show how strong you can be..." Miz said as the camera panned out. He was standing outside John's locker room with a baseball bat. "Now what does the Diva's champ do? Watch her own back for Maryse or save her precious little loser boyfriend before I end his career, making me eight and zero with Cena...?"

I turned to see Maryse charge at me. I dropped my title to the ground and gave her a nasty clothesline, making her drop. I grabbed my title and ran as fast to the locker room area.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_"King I hope JayCee knows what she's doing. This is potentially a very dangerous situation where she can seriously hurt herself" __Michael Cole__ stated. "John always comes to the aide of JayCee, but will she be able to save him?"_

_"Sometimes the power of love can do weird things Michael" Jerry 'The King' Lawyler stated. JayCee ran toward John's room and saw the door opened and John knocked out on the ground._

_"John? Oh no John answer me please..?" JayCee started to say between tears. "Come on baby, say something, do something. Let me know you're fine baby..." she said until she heard a chuckle and noticed The Miz standing close by, bat still in hand._

_"It's like getting a two for the price of one deal. Take out the boyfriend and the girlfriend. I really am...awesome" The Miz stated as he got closer and closer to a shaking JayCee._

_JayCee smacked Miz and pushed him as hard as she could into the lockers. JayCee tried to run, but The Miz grabbed her and held her by her hair, flinging her backwards into the lockers. Her head bounced off the metal and she cried out in pain._

_"This is the part where John runs in and saves his little girlfriend..." The Miz stated. He looked down at the ground and fake gasped and chuckled "Right... she came to save him, but was too late. Now who will save her...?"_

_JayCee closed her eyes and heard a groan. She prayed that John had woken up and saved her. Noises and fighting was heard until she slowly opened her eyes and saw Miz's head ram into a locker. It was then she read the back of the shirt._

_**'Born Better'**_

_JayCee and Ted stood face to face and he smirked while she held the back of her head. His eyes studied her body and he bit his bottom lip before smiling. "What did you do that for...?" JayCee asked._

_"Consider it me being the Priceless guy I am. I watched your back and did something John Cena couldn't do. I saved you from The Miz..." Ted replied with a cocky grin "Consider it a favor..." he finished before walking away and out the door._

_"__Did....did Ted DiBiase Jr__., just save the Diva's Champion JayCee?" Michael Cole asked._

_"The bigger questions are why did he save her and what is John going to think of this when he's awake?" King stated. JayCee walked over to John and checked on him since he was slowly moving and groaning, but continued to look up at the door.  
_

My eyes kept darting back to the figure standing in the doorway of John's locker room. His arms were crossed, his body leaning on the door frame as EMT's came to the aide of John and I. The look on his face said it all...

...he wasn't ready to let go of me just yet.

I had come from my grueling match to save the one man who always saves me. The one time to prove my love for him, and I failed. The Miz had hurt me by flinging me back into lockers, but I was saved.

Too bad it was the wrong savior to me...

***_*REVIEW!!!!!!*_***


	39. The ExFiles

_*_* A/N: So..._

_how **do you** end a story?  
with a cliff-hanger_

_For those who have followed my story from the every beginning  
should have noticed that I've changed the Summary/Plot  
where now it says ***PART 1 OF 2***_

_so yes **"Fighting Chance"** is coming to an end  
but of course, me being me it's not just any end_

_**NO NO NO never** just some plain ol' end  
after all it is me writing it  
i never like to just end things all..._

_well ending like..._

_So this is the second to last chapter for **"Fighting Chance"**  
How **will** things end in this story?_

_Read on and read the final chapter to find out... *_*_

**Chapter 39: The Ex-Files**

_**John's POV:**_

_JayCee and Ted stood face to face and he smirked while she held the back of her head. His eyes studied her body and he bit his bottom lip before smiling. "What did you do that for...?" JayCee asked._

_"Consider it me being the Priceless guy I am. I watched your back and did something John Cena couldn't do. I saved you from The Miz..." Ted replied with a cocky grin "Consider it a favor..." he finished before walking away and out the door._

_JayCee walked over to John and checked on him since he was slowly moving and groaning, but continued to look up at the door.  
_

I'm going to kill the Miz. I swear I am. It's going to happen very soon and then he won't have a goddamn mouth to speak out of…

I groaned, getting the attention of JayCee. I heard her ran to my side and felt the touch of her small hands on my body. I started to move, and I heard JayCee tell me to slowly move. Although it was in Spanish, I understood it. My eyes were slightly opened, and it's when I saw her eyes always dart back to the door. I figured he was still in the doorway, watching her every move and making her realize he's going to be there.

I heard the whole thing from Mike mocking her to her fighting against Mike. I heard the impact his body and head hit the lockers and then I heard her groan from him slamming her back into the lockers. I heard him tease her and then I heard his head and another voice argue. I heard breathing become shallow and her voice uneasy as he came closer to her. I heard the words exchanged…

I heard it all…

"John, are you okay?" Jaycia asked me. She chuckled right after asking me and shook her head. "Of course not, you just got beat with a bat, you feel a little like shit"

"Real funny JayCee…" I mumbled while holding my head. It hurt like hell. JayCee chuckled and rested her forehead against mine. "Did you at least win your match?"

JayCee smiled and held up her title. "Frenchie has to work a little harder for me to lose this title. She obviously forgot that I'm rooming, teaming and dating the best in the business right now, so it's going to take more than her little… French Kiss DDT to take me out the game" she responded. I smiled knowing she was right. I chuckled and held my head…

…that's when everything went a black.

I opened my eyes to look around me. I was in my room and out of my wrestling gear. I was in my favorite pair of basketball shorts and white tank top. My head was still bumping from the hit from the bat. Slowly I lifted myself from the bed and looked around the room. The lights were dim and the television was on with very low sound. It was 'Family Guy' and it was the part of the episode where Stewie continuously called Lois. I remember after JayCee and I watched that episode, she called Jayson and did that to him. He was pissed and still loaded off of the pills from the accident.

I knew all this was thanks to JayCee. I smiled and saw a note on the pillow next to me.

_John,_

_Hey baby. I hope you are reading this perfectly fine because I know how it is to be hit and now your head feels like it's filled with nickels or some other kind of metal shit. Remember that hit from Big Show? Yeah, now you know how my head feels._

_I turned the lights down low and the television on so that way you can see around you. I know, the television isn't loud; through experience, loud noises and headaches aren't the best thing in the world. On the table next to you is a nice glass of water, which I am assuming is still cold due to how much I put in there. If you see a full glass, that means the ice melted and that the water is COMPLETELY cold…_

I looked over and saw a full glass of water. Touching the glass, I felt the water beads around the glass and the chill from the water. I may be a college graduate and a big man who slams other men into wrestling mats and beat the holy hell out of them, but small things still amaze me. This was one of them. I smiled and whispered 'wow' to myself, because I definitely wouldn't have thought to do that where there's an ass-load of water that is still cold.

I turned my attention back to the note and smiled at the line where I knew I left off at.

_Amazing huh? Big kid…_

_Anyway, with the water should be two huge Motrin's for your head. The trainer backstage said this should work for you. I honestly don't think Motrin's will work so if after maybe an hour (if I'm still not back depending on when you read this letter) look in my bag on the right side, I still have those extra strength Tylenol's._

_Which then brings me to remind you that I'm not near you. I'm out with Randy. He was telling me how Cody's birthday is coming up and he wanted me to come out with him and choose the perfect gag gift for the Codeman. I mean it's the least I can do. While I'm out, if I see something worth giving him, I'll buy it and sign your name on the card, saying it's from both of us._

_Yeah I know I'm the perfect girlfriend…_

_Take the pills and call me if your headache worsens. I'll tell thunder thighs to take me back to you and I'll stay with you._

_John I know I don't say it a lot, hell I probably don't show it like I should. I love you more than you can imagine John. I've loved you when I was younger and honestly it took for me to come all the way into the business, get close to you and deal with you getting hurt, being my best friend, deal with drunken nights to realize that I love you more than I thought I did._

_John Felix Anthony Cena Jr., after roughly 2months of a hectic ACTUAL relationship and almost three and a half months of a crazy friendship, I've come to realize that I don't just love you._

_I'm stupidly, utterly, ridiculously in love with you._

_I hope you know that and I'm hoping you seriously feel the same or else it would have sucked to write the truth to you and you didn't feel the same._

_Call me if you need me babe…_

_xoxo_

_Jaycia_

It wasn't until then that I truly understood the concept of love and when you know officially when you're in love.

My heart raced reading the letter and then stopped when she said she was in love with me. It wasn't that I didn't want to hear it; it's that she finally said it. Being in love was more than just giving someone their own ringtone on a phone or having them ringside at matches.

Being in love was more than just being there for them when they cried; being in love was more than just being there for them when they were at their lowest and bringing them to their highest.

Being in love was exactly this: the moment you noticed no one else but them and was completely content with it. No one else mattered and you were okay with it. No one and nothing can come between you, not a storyline, not an injury…nothing.

It was then I realized I loved Jaycia…

There was a knock at the door. I hoped she ordered me food because I was starved. I slowly rose from bed and opened the door. My eyes met the person standing there and I felt uneasy, a little sick to my stomach even.

Her eyes looked at mine with hope and I returned the look with a questioning one. Why was she here? She never came to see me before, so why now? All these thoughts came into my head until she parted her lips to speak to me.

"John…" she spoke in a tone that was something close to concerned and loving. I wanted to puke.

What do you say to someone whom you thought you left behind? I wasn't so sure, so all I could do was answer back.

"Liz…." I replied

*_*REVIEW GUYS!!!!*_*


	40. The Storm before the End

_*_* A/N:** FINAL CHAPTER!!!**_

_Yes, sad I know  
but don't worry guys_

_because also up with this final chapter  
is the beginning of a new story_

_I couldn't think of a new title at the time  
but after a few possible title names  
and the approval of my title from none other than** Heather**  
I came up with the **perfect** one_

_So after reading all of this story **(which congrats, you've read it all)**  
look for the first chapter **(which should be up in a new story)**  
of the second part of this story **(which should be AWESOME)**_

_**"Against All Odds" a John/OC Story **_

_And now like i said..._

_The **FINAL** Chapter of **"Fighting Chance" ***_*_

**Chapter 40: The Storm before the End**

_**John's POV:**_

"You don't sound so happy to see me" Liz stated with a nervous chuckle. It had been a very long while since I had last seen her do something like that. We had known each other for a good deal of our lives and quite honestly, I don't think I remember her chuckling like that since we first really got together.

"You haven't seemed nervous since high school" I replied in a monotone kind of voice. Her eyes locked with mine and she smiled and swallowed hard.

"No, you're wrong Johnny" she said, calling me the name I got so used to hearing from JayCee's lips. "I was like this when we decided not to get married a few months back. Remember?"

"Right, you couldn't handle me taking on a new storyline that involved a girl. You thought it would be another Mickie situation-"I stated

"I was right wasn't I?" Liz mumbled before wiping away a tear. She sniffled and smiled, just like she always used to do. I looked down to the ground before looking up at her. I remembered that day perfectly fine…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"_Why are you giving me such a hard time about it Liz?" John yelled from across the room. He was packing for another grueling 100 days on the road away from his fiancée, Liz. Their relationship as of late hadn't been the best, but they decided to work on it a little before getting married._

"_Because this is a storyline where you get a female partner John; this isn't like some other Diva that I've met and get along with. It's not like you'd be tagging with Barbie or Maryse or even maybe Melina-" Liz yelled back_

"_Melina got drafted to Smackdown you know that Liz" John answered while pushing more clothes into his already overstuffed luggage. He continuously pushed, although he knew nothing else would fit. He also knew if he over stuffed his luggage again, he'd regret having to lug it around. "Liz, seriously it's part of my job-"_

"_So was Mickie a part of your job John?" Liz asked. John stopped packing and hit a nerve. John and Mickie James had dated briefly when Liz and him were taking a break from each other. It was rather public to an extent, those who watched wrestling like it was a religion knew they dated a few times. "Mickie was just another storyline right? Oh wait no she wasn't-"_

"_We had broken up like you suggested Liz! Why do you always have to bring up the Mickie James situation? Mickie had a fall out with Kenny, I had my fallout with you. We were and still are best friends and we consoled each other. We went out a few times so fuckin' what?"_

"_You were supposed to be faithful to me John! What part of that didn't you understand? I've let it go as much as I could humanly possibly could. It kills me whenever I see Mickie because she was my friend and she knew about me and you" Liz yelled through tears._

"_Like you didn't go out on dates Liz, I knew about everything and I was hurt too" John yelled. "You're worried about a fan they're going to test out? What if she's a Randy fan or something, you're that scared?"_

"_They're going to find a girl who loves you John, I may not work for them, but I know how WWE works John. They put a fan of Randy with you, she's going to hate you" Liz replied. "It's going to be the whole Mickie situation all over again-"_

"_Liz, the past is the past. We've talked about this situation until we were both blue in the face and we decided to let it go. Unfortunately you didn't" John replied grabbing another bag to pack clothes and sneakers in. "Honestly I don't think you trust me-"_

"_I don't trust you John! You're gone for so long and you think I don't believe you're around some ring rat who bats her eye lashes, pushes up her breast and say how she's your favorite wrestler?" Liz yelled at John who huffed in aggravation. It was a whole mixture of aggravation, between Liz not trusting him, Liz bringing up the past and him finally realizing how much clothes he had to pack._

"_If you don't trust me, then why are you marrying me? Why did you accept the proposal Liz?" John asked calmly. Liz sighed and looked down at the ground. The room was quiet between the two and John continued packing. John's flight left in a little less than 3 hours and he had to leave, now. John picked up his bags and began to walk out when Liz stood in the doorway, blocking his exit. John sighed "You can't keep me here Liz, I have a job to do-"_

_Everything was halted as Liz handed John back the engagement ring he placed on Liz's finger. His heart damn near broke. "You're right, if I don't trust you how can I marry you?" she whispered. "Maybe it's for the best right Johnny?" she said with a nervous chuckle and holding herself. John sighed and held the ring in his hand before dropping it to the ground and walking out of the door. Liz cried and John heard it, but he was too busy trying not to cry himself._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I was so busy in a different world, playing that night over in my head; I didn't notice that Liz had walked into the room. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Does it matter if you were right or wrong-"

"She's pretty you know?" Liz said looking up at me. She tried to smile, but I knew it would be a forced one. Liz looked down and exhaled. "She's really talented. And she's a John Cena fan, just like I guessed. She even mimicked the F-U and Throwback for a while-"

"It's what partners do Liz. They pick up traits of their partner. She was a fan, still is at times. She learned my moves and did them pretty goddamn well for a female" I stated. It was the truth about her. "What did you come for Liz?"

"I um… I watched all your Pay-Per-View events since we decided not to get married. I saw you get thrown through a search light because of Paul. I've seen you beat him numerous times since then. I'm even watching as this new guy comes in and tries to say he's better than you…" Liz started while trailing off. "What I've noticed from Backlash on is one thing by your side… her"

"She's my partner Liz-"I responded before Liz laughed.

"Yeah, both in and out of the ring. Everyone knows John. Everyone knew you two were going to be together from the moment that you got thrown into the search light and she ran out to come and get you. It didn't matter who was holding her back, because she wanted to get to you so badly and save you. I knew it, your dad knew it, Matt knew it… we all did" Liz said "Judgment Day sold it for me when you kissed her and she kissed you-"

"It was all for a storyline Liz-"I replied.

"Storyline kisses aren't that intense and passionate John. You don't have to explain to me that you two are together. I knew it from Backlash you would. Just like I knew since that day when she first premiered on RAW wearing your jersey, she was already in love with you" Liz pointed out. Liz sighed and looked down at the table where the letter JayCee left me was sitting. "Letters… cute"

"Liz what is the point? Okay so JayCee and I are together, so what? We're done and you made sure that it was known when you gave me back the ring that I spent MONTHS looking for the perfect one to give to you" I said. Liz picked up the letter and placed it back down before looking at me.

"I guess I came all the way here to officially tell you goodbye. JayCee is a lucky woman I guess" Liz replied before hugging me. Her body was warm, and I felt the tear hit my shirt. I stroked her hair and made her look up at me. Liz stretched up and kissed my lips, catching me off guard. I didn't know how to react, because for such a long time it was habit for me to kiss her.

The kiss intensified and I didn't know what to do, but kiss Liz back…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**JayCee's POV:**_

John still hadn't called. He was probably still asleep. Randy and I had a blast finding the perfect gifts for Cody. After all you do turn 25 once in a lifetime. Randy got him a new Rolex watch as for me, I got Cody a brand new Blackberry and said it came from John and I.

Randy and I were about to walk into John's room since I had the keycard. We were going to pounce on him and wake him up. He can't sleep the whole day away. I opened the door with Randy and stopped laughing like we had been doing.

My mouth, the bag with Cody's gifts and the keycard all dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

John was kissing his ex-fiancée, Liz.

His hands were wrapped around her body, holding her closely like he used to hold me when we kissed. Randy held his hand over his mouth and I cleared my throat "Honey I'm home…" I replied trying not to cry. John broke the kiss and looked up at me in shock.

"Jaycia…" John whispered as he looked into my eyes that were filling up with tears. Randy held on to my shoulder and eyed John. I laughed as Liz looked at me with fear. I wiped away my tear and walked over to John and Liz.

"Hi, I'm JayCee, John's partner. You must be Liz…" I said with fake enthusiasm. Randy and John looked at me in confusion. "I came to drop off the gift that John and I were going to sign for Cody, and get my things from his room"

"JayCee I can explain-"John started before I laughed even louder

"What you tripped, fell and Liz's lips broke the fall? As appreciation you decided to have your hands all over her, like you used to be with me? Is that the explanation Johnny?" I asked mildly yelling. I shook my head and picked up my bag.

"Jaycia wait… please don't leave-"John started before I lifted my hand and smacked him hard. John held on to his face and I wiped away a tear.

"You said you loved me first and I admit that I'm in love with you and then you do this to me John? Look me in the eyes and say you love me…" I said with anger. John just stared at me, not saying the words I wanted to hear. Another tear ran down my cheek and I chuckled. "Just like I thought… we're done John"

I walked out of the room and hear John follow after me. Randy held John back and yelled at him for giving up what was possibly the best thing he ever had in a long time.

I got on the elevator and cried. My heart was broken, shattered even. It was maybe two weeks away from The Bash, where I had learned in the storyline, John was supposed to drop the 'L' word to JayCee for the first time. I cried even harder as I remembered what was going to happen in two weeks.

I slowly walked off the elevator and walked to a room that I knew I'd be alright to cry the whole night in. I knocked slowly and awaited a response. The door opened and my eyes met a pair of blue ones. My eyes were red, mascara running down my cheeks and these eyes didn't judge. I half-smiled.

"Mind if I stay with you for the night? I just broke up with John…" I responded in tears. The eyes looked into mine and a hand pulled me close, making me hug them. I felt the tears win over me and I sobbed harder. A calming voice told me to stop crying and I obliged. The figure opened the door for me to walk in. I grabbed my bag that I dropped and looked at the figure before walking inside.

I let someone crush me, right when I told them I was in love with them…

* * *

**So thanks for sticking with me all the way to the end of this first part of this story  
"Fighting Chance"  
and I thank you so much to those who have commented and favorited my story.**

**Check out "Against All Odds" which is part two of this story  
and dont forget to:  
favorite  
review  
love  
adore  
whatever else you can do  
for "Against All Odds"!!!!**


End file.
